Delicate dame and surly senior
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: 'She is so obedient. And pretty. You are a lucky man.' Nobody except Orochimaru knew his wife was acting ladylike only in public. In private, Ino was stubborn, childish, hot-headed and openly impatient to end a two week long mission. AU, InoxOrochimaru, married for the sake of an undercover mission, slow burn romantic comedy.
1. Mission candidates

**_Mission candidates_**

''How about a change of surroundings?''

''Where did that come from?''

Tsunade wasn't wasting time now when Orochimaru finally got to her office, so she got straight to the point and that was sending him away, to both get some peace because he won't be around and some money, because the mission was a well paid one.

''Here is why,'' Tsunade said to an already grumpy shinobi. ''Yesterday you yelled for two hours because a nurse brought you a wrong Petri dish.''

''The other dish contained an important bacteria,'' he said flatly, as if yelling was totally acceptable and appropriate reaction.

''Then last week you attacked four genins because they were using your favorite training area. Needless to say, you didn't need it for training in months.''

''What's your point?''

''You should take a break.''

''I disagree.''

''You know I am right. Your work is exhausting and frustrating because your experiments don't go according to your plans. You should take a creative break.''

''Doing what exactly?'' he sighed with annoyance.

''For a start, go on undercover mission,'' she proposed, smiling.

''I don't need to be undercover. I can kill every witness, it has never been a problem for me.''

''The killing is not requested.''

''Boring.''

''With a partner it won't be.''

''You know I prefer working by myself. I don't trust others.''

''Of course you don't, when you are always hiding something.''

''Look, Tsunade, I am not interested into this mission. Don't interrupt my work any more.''

''If you walk out now, I will confiscate everything you have stolen from the pharmacy.''

Leaving Hokage's office was put off because Orochimaru looked his friend straight in the eyes and started to yell. Again.

''How dare you accusing me of such a thing? I got your approval. Every single time.''

''And what about the amount?'' Hokage asked pointedly.

''Oh well, it was a miscalculation, I simply needed more than I anticipated, so-''

Orochimaru's lame excuse was interrupted when young kunoichi entered Hokage's office.

''Tsunade-sama, you summoned me!''

''I did, Ino.''

''Oh you seem in the middle of something,'' Ino said, now noticing she wasn't the only person in the room. ''I was told you needed me as soon as possible, but I will leave so you could finish-''

''Ino, calm down,'' Hokage said and prevented Ino's departure. ''You arrived just in time to meet your husband for a mission.''

''What?''

''What?''

Ino stared at Orochimaru open-mouthed and then looked at Tsunade as if she was searching for a sign she misunderstood. Orochimaru glanced at the young kunoichi with a frown and then spoke to his friend.

''Your joke isn't funny, Tsunade.''

''I knew she was joking,'' Ino said with a relief.

''I am dead serious. You two are going on an undercover mission as a married couple.''

Orochimaru sighed, as if Tsunade was giving him a headache.

''And who is foolish enough to believe the two of us are married?'' he asked as if it was proposed he was married to a tree.

''You are going to make it believable. And the client requested it. The note about the mission conditions said his wife is young and attractive and he is not.''

''So my ugliness and age make me a perfect candidate. Persuasion was never your strong side, Tsunade.''

''Oh? So how come I am the one behind this desk giving orders?

Tsunade actually enjoyed provoking Orochimaru whose frown was deepening. He disliked his partner, but she was also trying to get away from this assignment.

''Okay, so the wife needs to be younger,'' Ino said and Tsunade nodded. ''Why Sakura can't do it? Or Hinata? Or-''

''Because you already have an experience in pretending to be someone's wife,'' Hokage explained.

''It's not that complicated, anyone can-''

''You are anyone this time, end of discussion.''

Now Ino sighed quietly, as if she was starting to accept the given task. But Orochimaru wasn't a quitter.

''Here you have a fifteen-year-old wife. I am certain the older husband doesn't have to be my age.''

Tsunade almost laughed because Orochimaru deliberately didn't describe himself as too old. But neither she was about to give up.

''We don't know details about this couple and both of you are skilled with disguise.''

''And why didn't you find out details? It could be a trap,'' Orochimaru persisted.

''That's why you are the one going as Ino's husband!'' Tsunade said victoriously, waiting for this question the whole time. ''The five people who are able to kill you are in Konoha so Ino will be perfectly safe as your wife.''

Orochimaru fell silent, probably because of too many people stronger than him, not the fact he was the best candidate to be Ino's older husband.

''And what about the duration?'' Ino asked quietly. ''I mean, for how long we will have to, you know.''

''You are supposed to meet with the client some time tomorrow. He will give you the instructions and additional information. I also think the place of your assignment isn't within the boarders of a Fire country, so I won't count on your return for at least three weeks.''

''Three weeks?'' Ino breathed. ''But I can't, I-''

''Three weeks?'' Orochimaru repeated. ''I can't lose that much time!''

''You are wasting time while you are arguing here with me,'' Tsunade said. ''You could have been packed already and getting to know each other. I mean, at least learn the real age of your spouse.''

''If you are trying to say she is younger than fifteen, I am not a babysitter.''

''I am older than that, Orochimaru-sama,'' Ino said evenly. ''And I believe Tsunade-sama thinks we are both acting like children.''

''I do, because you are grown-ups and this should be an easy task,'' Tsunade explained.

''Easy? For three weeks faking marriage and smooching, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings?'' Orochimaru muttered angrily.

''No, Orochimaru, you are confusing love and marriage. What you said is common for young couples, and you are married. You have been complaining ever since you got here and you can't stand each other, as if you were married for a decade. Your pretense will be excellent!''

Freshly married Ino and Orochimaru rolled their eyes. At the same time.

''Here you have all the necessary information,'' Tsunade waved with a little piece of paper and Ino took it.

''The client expects us tomorrow?'' Ino asked.

''That's right. Don't even think about not showing up,'' Tsunade said, looking at her friend. ''There will be a fine if you arrive late. Or if you don't arrive.''

''What should we take?'' Ino asked before Orochimaru managed to complain again, Tsunade could tell from his angry face.

''I recommend a bit of everything. You will hear the instructions right on the spot and the client is wealthy enough, so you can buy anything you need.''

''Oh I get it now why this mission is of great importance. You probably set an enormous price for our services and you will be spending it-''

''Oh will you cut off with the nagging?'' a male voice interrupted Orochimaru's complaint and Jiraiya peaked from outside the window. ''Tsunade is sending you away to spend three weeks with this beauty and you act as if it is some kind of punishment!''

''Jiraiya, I told you million times I don't want you to listen in!'' Tsunade frowned.

''I wanted to be a part of this mission,'' Jiraiya continued, ignoring Tsunade. ''A rich man having a beautiful young wife by his side. If I was the husband, the mission would probably last longer, on mutual satisfaction.''

''Jiraiya!''

Tsunade yelled so loudly Jiraiya couldn't be seen anymore. He either fell or jumped on the ground, seeking a shelter from the mad Hokage.

''Just for the record,'' Tsunade sighed as if she was tired, ''this mission is not my way of punishing you for something. I am counting on you because you are both reliable and you will keep a cool head whatever happens. Yes, the payment is good too, but you will also get a nice cut. Any questions?''

''Why don't you and Jiraiya go?'' Orochimaru asked casually. ''You can't stand him, as it is normal between spouses, he would flirt with other women, which is also common for married men and-''

Orochimaru shut up when Tsunade got up. He maybe had a tongue, but Tsunade had the power.

''I was trying to be nice and friendly, but I am done. Three weeks from now you will turn in your reports as well as the report from the client. If I find one word I dislike, you will pay for my next vacation. For the start, I am reducing your salary for this mission. Now get out.''

''And what if-''

''Orochimaru, if you don't leave this office within two seconds, you will be doing this kind of missions for a year!''

Tsunade knew Orochimaru never cared about money, so threatening him with undercover missions was more effective. While leaving the office as soon as possible, he almost bumped into Ino who was on her way out after the first warning.

Hokage took her seat again when the door closed.

For this one time she was looking forward to read the mission report.


	2. Examiner

**_Examiner_**

Training? Who would propose a training a few hours before leaving the village? She would only be tired and unable to travel at top speed. Apparently, nobody says no to any of legendary Sannin, not only to Tsunade who was Hokage.

Orochimaru almost knocked her down while escaping Tsunade's office and anger.

''You really know how to push her buttons,'' Ino said.

''I try,'' he replied with a sly smirk.

''Was it wise to do so?''

''She started it first by sending me on a mission with, um, with,'' he paused as if he was searching for the right word, ''with you.''

''My name is Yamanaka Ino and if you really want to know, I am not thrilled either.''

Ino wasn't concerned she would be impolite. Tsunade already noticed they disliked each other and Orochimaru didn't try to deny it. He was probably restraining from offending her.

''I appreciate your honesty and I am glad the feeling is mutual, Yamanaka Ino,'' he stressed her name as if it was a word from a foreign language. ''And whatever Tsunade says, this mission is a punishment for me.''

''Then I hope we won't give each other a hard time.''

''I hope that too,'' he agreed. ''For a good start, I suggest we meet in an hour.''

''Why? We are leaving tomorrow morning.''

''We have never worked together, so getting to know each other is crucial for a successful mission.''

''So tea?'' she offered and he easily declined, snorting.

''Choose any training ground you want and hide. If I find you, we will have a practice match.''

''We will fight one another?''

''Only if I find you.''

''But Tsunade-sama said she didn't have enough information, maybe we will have to be civilians, not ninja,'' Ino tried to talk him out of his idea.

''True, but there is also a chance of an attack during our journey,'' Orochimaru justified his proposal. ''I would like to see your skills now, not in the middle of an assault.''

''Won't you be the one protecting me?''

''I will attack you only if I find you,'' he repeated.

''But-''

''You have one hour!'' he roared in a tone that gave her chills and she knew her further protest would only make him angrier, so she nodded and ran to her flat to get ready.

And it was a nightmare.

Of course a man didn't need much time to pack, they had two casual attires, one ceremonial, black pants and shirts, extra pair of both and-

Enough. Thinking about the male wardrobe wasn't making her faster in rummaging through her closets.

If they hadn't been fined for their complaints, Ino could afford to buy herself several pieces of new clothes. She would buy cheap expandable shirts or pants during the mission and if it got ruined, she would throw it away, that way saving so much necessary space for more crucial equipment. Not to mention her partner already disliked her so if she forgot something, he would probably make fun of her for the rest of the mission. And her career.

Using the scrolls to carry her clothes was the only option, but she didn't have them enough and buying more would cause an additional expense and an enormous loss of time she didn't have. That meant she would have to wash her clothes and she hated it.

Another thought crossed her mind. She also had a husband. Did her role mean she would have to wash his clothes too? And cook and clean? Or other duties, so common for married couples?

She hated this mission already and she wasn't even half way through packing.

While Orochimaru was approaching to the last training area, he couldn't find a single trace of the blonde kunoichi. The area surrounded with forest was his first guess, so he inspected it thoroughly by himself, and the other ones were an easy task for his loyal helpers, snakes. Neither him or his summons sensed another person close to the training grounds. Maybe the girl was watching from the distance, so she was following them, to hide her tracks. But Orochimaru's snakes were capable of sensing it, that must be something else. It was a mystery because he was searching for a different scent, source of heat, body movement and of course, footprints on the ground.

He couldn't sense any of it meaning Ino was flying noiselessly, also had her body temperature on minimum and covered her scent with the ones of the surroundings. For a kunoichi of that age, it was impossible. If it had been possible, he wouldn't have proposed it because he wanted a practice match with her. Nothing was revealing a shinobi's character as a challenging combat. Or he wasn't a challenge for her when she obviously succeeded in hiding from him and-

Movement, the snakes sensed it.

Scent, strong enough for him to smell it.

Body heat, getting closer.

Confusing. Could it be that she was using a genjutsu of some kind so he could sense her now, when the chakra flow was disturbed somehow?

He didn't need snakes anymore, he could feel the changes with his senses. Did it mean she used all of her chakra for this deception? Or maybe-

''Oh. You are already here.''

A few steps away from him, the blonde was looking at him, as if he wasn't supposed to be there yet.

Orochimaru took a deep breath, putting his anger under control. He shouldn't overreact, this was exactly what Tsunade expected he would do, but the girl's obvious disrespect was making it much harder than he anticipated.

''Was my order a joke to you?'' he asked and despite situation, remained calm.

''It wasn't, I thought I had enough time and-''

''Enough time for what?'' he interrupted, still not yelling. ''Whatever you did that made you late could have waited. I am a priority. The mission is a priority. You should have gotten here a half an hour ago and at least tried to hide from me.''

''Sorry,'' she shrugged.

What a lame excuse! And not only she arrived late, he actually doubted himself and thought she succeeded to hide her presence! This wasn't a good start and the more he was thinking about it, he was getting angrier.

''Never mind,'' he exhaled, calm and poised. ''You are here and we will have a practice match.''

Ino thought he would start shouting any moment now, but he didn't. He proposed a fight instead. His order wasn't a joke, but this must have been a joke. What was the purpose of a fight between them? The mission didn't say anything about special skills.

''But why? she wailed. ''Tsunade-sama said I will be fine with you around.''

''How many times do I need to explain? You failed to hide, meaning the attackers will also find you. During a practice match I will see how much you can handle without my interference. Now go!''

Where was she supposed to go? Why didn't he move then? Why did he have to complicate so much?

''Aren't you going to take a stance of some kind? Or at least increase the distance between us?''

She got an answer. He expected her to get ready for the battle.

''I don't care if you choose short or long range attack. I will dodge every one of it.''

At least they shared the same opinion about his supremacy, so what was the point of this fight?

She did take a few steps back, to be further and possibly spot an opening, but Snake Sannin didn't have any, not even now, while he was having his arms folded on his chest. He wasn't looking pleased while waiting for her to decide which attack would be the first of many useless ones.

''Not in the mood for offense?''

With his arms spread, it seemed as if he was inviting her to come closer. She a had bad feeling, seeing his smile got wider.

''I will test your defense then.''

His palms connected in front of his face and a moment after, the ground started to shake.

In a large cloud of dust he created, Ino succeeded to see several apparitions. One, two, three, four, five and that was a number high enough to make her start running. And screaming.

It was humiliating for an experienced kunoichi to scream at a sight of an animal, only Ino couldn't help it this time.

Snakes were her biggest fear ever since she saw a viper eating a frog that was much bigger than a venomous animal!

And snakes of this size could eat her too!

''The screaming only helps me locate you faster.''

She has never seen so many snakes in her entire life! And they were all attacking her! This mission was the worst idea ever!

The best she could do was create a small shelter using the earth release and she certainly had an antidote in her pouch in case a snake came near. Only nothing happened while she was crouching behind a pile of dirt. She peeked cautiously and saw her opponent standing in the middle of the valley, with his arms folded. There were no signs of snakes and Ino felt brave enough to leave her defensive spot. Maybe Orochimaru realized fight with her was pointless and-

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by his deep sigh of annoyance.

''The whole point of this so-called training isn't so I could show off with my skills, but so I could get the chance to see your abilities.''

''It's easy for you to say. You are not about to demonstrate your weak attack on one of the-''

''ATTACK ME!''

It took her too long to create a hand seal, so in the middle of complicated signs, Orochimaru's snakes attacked again. She didn't overcome her fear of a cold-blooded animal in so little time, so again began her screaming and his yelling.

They weren't the only people interested in training, but they were definitely making a lot of noise that couldn't have remained unheard.

Ino's first teacher approached with his newest generation of young ninja.

''Is everything all right?''

''Iruka-sensei!''

Orochimaru wasn't pleased the battle came to a halt, but Ino could use a short break. She was dirty and sweaty, and having drops of blood on her clothes and face, to a spectator she looked like as if she fought imaginary people. The only person close by was Orochimaru and nothing about him was revealing he has been her opponent.

''Any problems?'' Iruka asked, trying to spot a source of Ino's exhausted appearance.

''I don't know if I could call it a problem,'' Orochimaru scoffed. ''Ino is refusing to attack me and we are leaving for a mission tomorrow. Maybe I should collect data about her at the Academy?''

''Well, Orochimaru-sama, her data wouldn't reveal anything you don't already know,'' Iruka said. ''She was very bright and you could have concluded it because she chose not to attack you. Your defense is impenetrable.''

''Thank you, Iruka-sensei,'' Ino succeeded to say and it only made Orochimaru frown.

''Does that lady need help?'' a young boy asked his teacher.

''If that lady,'' Orochimaru's voice roared, ''does not attack me within five seconds, this battle will come to an end.''

With every Orochimaru's word, Iruka and his students were getting away from the combat scene and Ino was stepping back.

''You have a tremendous voice and you are fast,'' Orochimaru commended. ''But are you fast enough?''

Ino knew Orochimaru's comment wasn't a compliment, he was mocking her because of the screaming and running around. She didn't move an inch when the ground moved, determined to beat disgusting serpents this time. Too bad her prediction was wrong.

Orochimaru would lie when he would say he wasn't amused, but he was getting tired. He didn't do much, simply created high walls surrounding his partner. With every second, a single pillar would appear somewhere in the middle of the small fortress. He didn't need to see how the girl was doing, his hearing was excellent and her voice, like he said to her, was strong enough.

Ino wasn't claustrophobic, but Orochimaru's maze was getting smaller and smaller. She was searching for the exit, but whatever path she took, the pillar would block the way or the snakes were hanging on the side of the wall and her sense of sight was getting worse. She knew this was a test of some kind and she would easily find the solution if she wasn't feeling so hot! The pillars didn't appear for awhile and she leaned on the closest wall to rest for a second and maybe think of plan. But it was getting hotter, the heat was spreading all over her body and her breaths became shorter. She also couldn't hear snakes' hissing near by, and above the fortress, she saw a cloud of a black smoke.

How didn't she see that coming? Why would Orochimaru create walls with earth release like every other shinobi? Whatever he used to trap her was flammable and if she didn't get out soon, she would get burned or pass out due to the lack of oxygen.

Orochimaru was watching the fire from the safe distance. He was patient, but he didn't learn the girl's strongest attack or defense strategy. Non stop screaming couldn't be a strategy.

His snakes, until now checking on Ino's progress, couldn't get near the walls in flames, so he was counting on the girl's quick thinking. And she had to be fast because the time to escape, and there were two ways to do so, was running out.

The available space for walking was getting smaller and standing near the heated walls was becoming unbearable. The passage in between several pillars were narrow enough to make it possible to climb up and she would succeed if there wasn't for the fire. Maybe if she moved closer to the central pillars, which weren't as heated as the ones at the edge of the fortress, she maybe had a chance to make it through. She hurried toward what she thought was a center, but there was too much smoke to see clearly, and because of the mentioned hot walls, Ino avoided touching the surface. Hurry, smoke and despair made her stumble and lose balance. As if it couldn't get any worse, she didn't see the sky any more and the wet ground she was sitting on-

Ino held on to that thought as if it was her last one! Wet ground! The earth wasn't in flames despite the surrounding walls! And that was the exit. She was only hoping she would have enough chakra to confront Orochimaru conscious.

''Finally,'' he sighed, feeling different chakra in between the burning walls.

Partly grey and black because of the smoke, Ino's blonde hair appeared. The pillar she had created wasn't as firm as the others, so the flames grazed the parts of her clothes and skin while reaching for the top. She endured all of it silently and when far enough from the danger, she jumped higher and successfully landed on her feet. Shaky feet, but she did it.

Still coughing and having trouble standing up, Ino saw Orochimaru cancelling the jutsu and extinguishing the remaining fire with water release.

He looked at her over his shoulder, unimpressed.

''That was close. Another minute and you would need stitches. Probably an antidote too.''

Stitches? Antidote? Did he make more traps?

''I believe you can take care of that small cut on your own,'' he said flatly. ''But you should hurry, evidently your pretty face is all you have, Yamanaka Ino.''

Ino cupped her cheeks right away. They were burning, possibly because of the adrenaline rush or heat. When she looked at her palms, the right one was covered in blood. Her blood, from the cut on her cheek! Just how deep was it? She began healing with two palms; there was no time to lose. Only that made Orochimaru laugh; her worry over the potential scar only confirmed his theory about her being a dumb beauty.

''There is a reason you are not one of the examiners at the Academy!'' she shouted.

''I know,'' he grinned slyly.

He took it as a compliment! And that same lunatic would be her husband! And he was the one who said this mission would be a punishment! What would it be to her then?

Ino continued checking for more wounds, unaware Orochimaru was staring at her, searching for the same. The cut on her cheek was a result of her unstable pillar and the spikes on the sides of the wall. She probably didn't see them due to smoke.

The other way out was to dig through the ground. There she would meet all of his snakes, enjoying the warmth the fire has made. Maybe she guessed that, so she picked to escape by climbing up. Or maybe she owed everything to a mere luck.

Other injuries he spotted on Ino's body were superficial, so he decided to part with her for today.

''I will see you at the gate at dawn. Don't be late.''

''At dawn? Is it really necessary?''

''Did you read the instructions?''

''No, but-''

''Do you have them with you?''

''No.''

''Then how do you know leaving at dawn is too early?''

Ino didn't have an answer, so she just pouted in silence.

''If you don't show up on time, I will leave without you,'' he said as he was walking away.

So far she was just another pretty girl thinking her skills wouldn't matter when facing a murderer.


	3. Arrival

**_Arrival_**

''Hey there!''

''I am awake! I am ready to go, Orochimaru-sama!''

''It's me, Kotetsu. You fell asleep.''

Ino sighed. She arrived at the appointed spot earlier, too scared to be late and deal with another deadly maze, so she must have dozed off for a moment when she leaned on the wall.

''Leaving for a mission?''

''Yeah.''

''At least you are not late and Sannin won't complain.''

''Nope,'' she chuckled and Kotetsu also smirked.

''I see you found the village gate on time.''

Both Ino and Kotetsu startled hearing Orochimaru's voice. His annoyed tone wasn't the most pleasant sound at dawn.

''You had an entire night to say goodbye to each other. I don't want to waste another minute.''

Ino and Kotetsu shared a confused gaze, said goodbyes to one another and Ino sped up to catch up on her partner.

''If you like men with strange clothing on their face,'' Orochimaru said as soon as Ino got closer, ''don't you think Copy ninja would be a better choice?''

''Copy ninja?'' Ino repeated, not able to understand why anyone would talk this much at dawn.

''Hatake Kakashi,'' Orochimaru said in a tone Kakashi himself would startle. ''Much more promising shinobi than your boyfriend.''

''My boyfriend?''

''The gate keeper,'' he said flatly.

Despite her sleepiness, talking about her lovelife roused her enough to disagree with Orochimaru.

''Kotetsu-kun is nice and polite and if he loves his job, then it doesn't matter what he does. Wouldn't I be a hypocrite to insist that my potential boyfriend is almost as strong as Hokage while I am still only a chunin?''

''If you want your ranks to be similar, then it would be the best to date civilians. Not someone like Uchiha brothers, Naruto-kun-''

''Thank you, I got the point,'' Ino cut him off and passed him by, not in the mood for preaching of any sort. Especially not from him or at this hour.

''Does your lead mean you know where we are heading to?'' he yelled after her.

Damn him. Of course she had no clue because after she finished with packing, she was trying to get some sleep. But she was not about to slow down and listen to his ancient advice on dating. Kotetsu greeted her, didn't that count as politeness?

Orochimaru was watching Ino leaping in front of him, usually jumping over more than one branch. She was fast and quiet and she owed it all to her slim figure. She would have probably been faster if she hadn't carried a small backpack which was moving along with her body. It was easier to watch over her this way and he could always cover their tracks in a few moments.

She took the right direction and wasn't slowing down. Orochimaru stayed behind, patiently waiting for her to decide when to take a break or when they should take a different path. Orochimaru wasn't stupid to be dependent on anyone, so he got the details about their destination. He planned on two short stops, three at the most and they would meet with the client some time after the noon.

Maybe Ino thought the same, digging through her backpack without the slightest change in pace. She first took out water, then some fruit, then papers, it was a miracle none of it didn't end up on the ground.

The sky cleared and the sun beams were reaching the ground when Ino suddenly stopped.

She crouched while standing on the branch and Orochimaru stayed one tree away, waiting for her to straighten up. He presumed she has been watching the carriage that was passing beneath them.

''Those are fishermen,'' she said to him over her shoulder.

Why was she telling him that? The odor of their catch could be felt miles away.

''The river can't be too far, so maybe we could save some time by passing it here.''

He nodded shortly in agreement and they waited a few moments to jump on the ground.

The path they took was the opposite of the town where fishermen were going. Unlike the fishermen, who needed part of the river that was deep enough for their boat, Ino and Orochimaru were searching for the point where the river was the most narrow to pass to the other side.

They were walking slowly, inspecting the shore to leave this side of the river without a single trace.

''Here should be fine,'' Orochimaru finally said. ''The current is not strong, so even if you don't have a perfect chakra control, you should be able to walk on the surface.''

''I would successfully walk on the surface if the current had been strong,'' Ino said.

''Then we will cross in no time.''

As soon as he said it, he left her side.

He waved at her a few seconds after and she was still open mouthed.

He touched the water surface twice! He almost jumped across the entire river! Okay, it wasn't the widest part of it, but still. He was such a man, showing off every chance he got.

Her steps were small, ladylike, but she was stable and crossed without any difficulties.

Ino was grateful Orochimaru didn't make a comment this time, leading the way to the deeper forest. They certainly did save some time, but to take a so much needed break, they had to get to the client's property first.

Now when her partner was ahead, she could take out whatever she liked from her backpack. She desperately needed to consult the map before, so they wouldn't get lost. Orochimaru probably didn't notice it because so far he didn't seem dissatisfied.

He was travelling light, not having additional visible weapons, only his everyday attire. Just like she anticipated, it was so much easier to pack for an undercover mission if you were a guy.

''How many scrolls did you take?'' she asked to test her theory.

''Seventeen,'' he replied immediately.

''That many? What are you going to do with all those clothes?''

''If you want to know about the clothes, I left most of it at home. I thought you were speaking in general. I can always buy more clothes along the way if necessary.''

''Oh.''

Who mentioned clothes? He thought she admired his skills to hide that many scrolls. Who would need so much clothes anyway? He really hoped his partner didn't fill her backpack with scrolls to summon different colored shirts and dresses.

Crossing the river earlier meant a great change to their travelling route. Now it would take them much less time to reach the client's property. For them, it wasn't obligatory to follow the main path, they were still ninja and they were still themselves, rushing through the forest surrounding the small town and the mansion they were looking for was at the town's outskirts.

''Shouldn't it be around here somewhere?'' Ino asked, staring at the town from distance.

''I will send my snakes to inspect the area,'' Orochimaru proposed.

''No!'' she screamed. ''I mean, isn't there another way, we can split and-''

''My snakes won't attack you this time,'' he assured her.

''How do you know?''

''Because they are listening to me.''

''You ordered them to attack me?'' Ino asked, shocked.

''Because you refused to perform an attack, remember?'' he said with a satisfied smirk.

''I do,'' she sighed gloomily.

Ino was pouting silently, but Orochimaru could inspect her cheek, the one that had cut yesterday. There wasn't the smallest trace of it.

''How did you succeed to hide the cut from your face?'' he wondered. ''Or I did less damage than I thought I would?''

''Oh you did a lot of damage, but I know a lot of tricks to have flawless skin.''

''Make up is a trick as old as the world,'' he mocked.

''It's not make up,'' she stressed. ''It's a healing lotion I created by mixing different herbs.''

''So the skin seems intact.''

''Correct,'' she replied shortly as if she didn't want to discuss the subject further.

Orochimaru didn't really care about Ino's ways to stay pretty and he had good news.

''That way,'' he pointed to the east.

''How do you know?''

''My snakes informed me,'' he sighed, getting tired of explanations.

''But I didn't see you summoning them.''

''Do you really think I summon in a way that is obvious to everyone around me?''

''I didn't see it before, I mean-''

''You couldn't see it when your usual mission partners are genins.''

''I am a chunin,'' she said pointedly.

''And that's a huge difference,'' he replied sarcastically.

Ino rolled her eyes, but followed him anyway. Soon she saw a gated house, probably as wide as an entire street in Konoha. The iron gate wasn't locked, but it wasn't necessary because of the guards patrolling around the huge garden.

''Welcome,'' the grey-haired man bowed briefly, meeting them on their way to the house. ''The master is expecting you. How was your journey?''

Orochimaru was walking before her, making a small talk with the man, presumably the one who managed the staff necessary to keep this enormous house in order. The locked door was unnecessary; the uninvited guests would be spotted immediately thanks to numerous guards Ino managed to see. There were probably more of them, hiding and watching over their every step.

The man who greeted them was leading them through the house which was breathtaking. Ino didn't see that many paintings in her life, and they were all at one place! The ceiling was decorated with stylish chandeliers, but the rooms were mostly empty, as if nobody spent time there.

She was always the last one to enter and Ino found it strange because back at home it was considered rude if the woman was left behind. Orochimaru didn't seem to care, every now and then looking at her over his shoulder, as if he wanted to make sure she didn't get lost.

After passing through the hallway, and lobby, and living room, they finally got to the study room, where the head of the house, their client, was expecting them.

That definitely wasn't the usual study room. There were certainly books, but the desk was missing.

The client, the man looking as if he was in his fifties, was sitting in a huge armchair that was placed on a raised stand, so to reach him, you had to take two stairs. There were no chairs in front of him, so Ino followed Orochimaru's lead and knelt on a floor, a few steps behind him.

She had a feeling they were peasants who came to the emperor's chambers to plea for something. The fact their client had golden chain around his neck along with golden rings with gem stones was certainly helping to create the image of a rich ruler. His thick beard was framing his chubby face and the shiny brand new robe was hiding his not-too-lean body.

So far, Orochimaru did all the talking, with guards at the entrance and the head of staff, and nobody spoke to her, Ino patiently waited for men to discuss whatever they needed to discuss.

''Welcome to my home,'' the man greeted them cheerfully, nodding first at Orochimaru, then at her. ''I was looking forward to meet the two you, the people who will help me out with my plan.''

Orochimaru simply nodded as a sign to him to get to the point.

''As you probably know, I am Imoto Kosuke, the wealthiest merchant in this county. Also I am the happiest man in the county because I got married last year, to my lovely wife Midoriko-chan.''

The man's voice wasn't annoying, but it was definitely too cheerful. And why was this introduction necessary? If he had stayed single, then Orochimaru would have been the only ninja for this mission. Or Tsunade would have sent somebody else, twenty years younger but also more than a little heavier than him.

''What I got recently is an invitation to spend some time with my wife in a relaxing resort for couples,'' Kosuke continued in a chirping tone. ''I would like you to go there first and inform me about it.''

''What?''

That was Ino's question, but Orochimaru almost said the same.

''If I got it right,'' Orochimaru cleared his throat to sound serious, ''you want us to go to a resort for couples.''

''That's right!'' the client smiled happily. ''I have a brochure right here!''

Kosuke took out the colorful brochure and Orochimaru was so shocked he didn't make a sound or moved.

Luckily, Ino was there to react like a real employee.

''May I take a look?'' she asked and went to the client's throne to take the brochure from him.

She was turning the pages while walking back to her kneeling spot.

Orochimaru had a feeling she didn't find this strange, but he, for his own inner peace, had to make sure he got it right.

''We don't have to kidnap somebody?'' he asked.

''No,'' the client looked shocked.

''And kill somebody?''

''No!'' the client was now disgusted.

''Do you want us to wear a special disguise, to look like you and your wife?'' Orochimaru persisted.

''You can be yourselves and simply enjoy at the resort,'' Kosuke put on his widest smile.

For the wealthiest merchant in the county, the guy sure had strange requests and was easy to please. It would probably be the most awkward mission in Orochimaru's career, do nothing except pretending to be Ino's husband.

Ino was done with reading the brochure and got up to show it to the client.

''Here are different activities for couples or just for one spouse,'' she said, showing him the brochure. ''Which ones would you like us to try? Which one would you and your wife prefer?''

''You can join other couples,'' the client shrugged. ''I mean, if you see the most couples chose a particular activity, then you can participate as well.''

''So we will copy what most of the couples at the resort do,'' Orochimaru concluded. ''Are we supposed to do it in every other aspect?''

The client didn't seem as the type who would show his feelings openly in public and Orochimaru was counting on the old fashioned couples at the resort, so there wouldn't be holding hands and smooching or anything alike.

''Yes, I would prefer that,'' Kosuke said. ''Don't stand out in any way. Speaking of standing out,'' he looked at Ino, ''you must change your clothes.''

''What's wrong with my clothes?''

''Your clothes is nice,'' he said quickly then looked at Orochimaru. ''She has very nice clothes, accentuating her figure, I am not saying this to offend you, your wife should wear what she likes, but at the first sight, she doesn't look like a married woman.''

Ino's clothes was nothing special. For a kunoichi, she had too much of her skin showing, having bare arms, exposed stomach, and not-too-long fish net underneath her not-long-at-all skirt. She didn't have to wear turtleneck or an ankle-length skirt, because it would prevent her fast movements and she would be hot, but anyone could see she wasn't wearing an armor or had weapons on her. Perhaps she could summon it, what he didn't see, but at the first sight, she was an easy target. Agile, but vulnerable anyway.

''I see,'' Orochimaru nodded.

''Didn't you have problems so far, with other men approaching your wife?''

Not only the client thought they were married for real, but Orochimaru had to think of a reasonable explanation why Ino was dressed as if she was fifteen. Except the fact she was a bit older than that.

''It's a good thing if you didn't,'' Kosuke said and that way redirected the topic to shopping. ''I recommend, as a happily married man, that she buys a bit different clothes. I will cover the expense.''

''It would be helpful if I could see your wife,'' Ino said. ''That way I would get the idea what exactly to buy.''

''That is not possible, but the head of my staff will accompany you, so he can explain what you are looking for. The stores in town are great, so there shouldn't be any problems.''

''Is that really necessary?'' Orochimaru asked, not too happy about the newest mission called shopping.

''He will take care of the receipt for you and don't forget, you have to look like you are married, just like my wife and me,'' Kosuke said.

This man wasn't stupid, the way he talked was revealing he was educated and well mannered, his tone of voice was moderate and if they hadn't been discussing about the silliest mission that existed, Orochimaru would consider him as one of the better clients. And the mission was more than ridiculous.

''How much time does it take to reach the resort?'' Orochimaru asked.

''Depends. I am not a man who likes to rush, so I believe it would take a day for my wife and me. Both of you are in a good shape, so you could probably get there in less time.''

''Can we make it there today? If so, don't we have to make a reservation of some kind? Or you already made it?''

''I didn't because the booking in advance isn't necessary. The number of the sent invitations is the same as the number of apartments they have.''

''Apartments?'' Ino repeated, browsing the brochure again. ''We will be staying in an entire apartment?''

''It is an expensive resort, so you should have an excellent accommodation and service. Please, don't hesitate to enjoy as much as you like. Room service, expensive wine and delicacies, spoil yourself because you must retell me if the resort is worth visiting.''

''I still don't understand why you can't see it for yourself,'' Ino muttered to herself, but still loud enough.

''My wife, you see, doesn't like new people. I would rather pay so that other couple could test everything for us than take her there and disappoint her.''

''Very well,'' Orochimaru said quickly so Ino couldn't interpose and prolong this pointless conversation. ''For how long are we going to test the resort's offer?''

''The invitation said you can stay as much as you like, for a week, ten days, two weeks, depends on the couple and how much time is needed for them to relax.''

''Do you have the invitation at your fingertips?'' Orochimaru asked. ''I would like to see it.''

''You can have it to take it with you. I don't think you will have to show the invitation, but just in case.''

Kosuke stood up, readjusted his garbs and took the envelope from one of the bookshelves. He went down the two stairs to hand the invitation to Orochimaru.

''I believe you have all additional information in there, but I think we covered most of it.''

Orochimaru peeked into an envelope and thanked the client.

''I also believe you will do a great job. You are interested into this task and I expect a full report, on the resort in general and the main services.''

Both Ino and Orochimaru nodded and smiled faintly.

''I will only instruct Makoto, the head of the staff, about the shopping and you can go into town together.''

''One last thing. Do we need to use your names while checking in at the resort?'' Orochimaru asked.

''I would prefer if you picked other names, if you don't want to use your own. Just in case my wife decides we should go as well.''

''Very well,'' Orochimaru said.

''I hope the resort is as great as it seems and that you stay at least ten days,'' the client smiled at them and left to find the head of his staff.

Ino and Orochimaru were escorted to the main gate where they waited for the client's employee to join them. Both surprised and confused, they were thinking about the ten long days they had to spend at some place where they didn't wish to go while pretending to be married. Terrific.

Makoto joined them in no time, introduced himself and offered his help with whatever they wanted. None of them was in the mood for a small talk, so they were heading to town in silence.

Ino was aware married women didn't dress like her, but if they wouldn't check in with the client's name, what difference did it make? She was up since dawn and she had a feeling she would fall asleep the moment she sat down in a comfy armchair. And she would be grateful with a short break that included refreshing drink and possibly a small snack. She was counting on a comfy bed and a room service once they arrive at the resort.

Orochimaru was counting on starting their ten days stay at the resort today and as soon as possible, but this shopping was slowing his plan down. To experience everything the resort offers! If Ino hadn't asked it, he would have done it instead of her because he also didn't understand why the client and his wife couldn't go to the resort by themselves. Ino could walk around the resort and he could turn their apartment into a laboratory to continue with his work. He couldn't waste ten precious days to do nothing.

''Here we are, sir,'' Makoto informed them when they reached the busiest and the loudest street in town. ''Where would you like to go first?''

''Madame is the one in need for new clothes, not me. Take her wherever she wants.''

''And where will you be in the meantime?'' Ino asked.

''How much time do you plan to spend on shopping?''

''I don't know,'' she shrugged. ''Depends.''

He sighed, remembering women could spend entire day shopping without buying a single thing.

''I will sit for a cup of tea at the end of the street. Don't waste too much time.''

With that, they parted. Ino followed Makoto into the first of many stores and Orochimaru ordered tea. He also took out the brochure Ino had given him along with the invitation, just to read something while he waited.

The street was long, but it wasn't too crowded with people, and since he was sitting on a terrace looking down the entire shopping zone, he could see when Makoto followed Ino out of the store. They were talking in the middle of the street then went into another store. It didn't take them long to leave that one either. Empty handed again.

Ino wasn't looking pleased while the man was explaining something to her. At some point he gave up and Orochimaru nearly chocked with his tea when man left Ino in the middle of the street, walking at his direction.

''What seems to be the problem?'' Orochimaru asked the obviously upset man.

''Your wife, sir.''

Of course it was his wife. He never had one and right now, a teenager was pretending to be his wife.

''What about her?''

''She refuses to buy the clothes I recommended.''

''Why?''

''She says the clothes are ugly.''

Okay, so Orochimaru was calm and poised considering he had to be Ino's husband for ten days and she was refusing to buy new clothes that would make her look like a married woman. This was whole new level of torturing him and if somebody was to blame, that was Tsunade. But he knew how to get back at her as soon as he sets foot in Konoha.

He went with Makoto to talk some sense into his so-called wife.

''Why didn't you buy something already?''

''I don't want to buy those clothes! They are terrible!''

''I am sure that was the most expensive store in town.''

''I am not saying the fabric isn't great, but the style is outrageous!''

''It's for married women.''

''I have seen married women, they are not wearing anything alike.''

''They are not dressed like you either.''

Great, now she was pouting like a child. He had to try different approach.

''The sooner you pick something in your size, the sooner we will reach the resort. All women there will wear the same and we should fit it, remember?''

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Makoto looked at Orochimaru hopefully and he nodded.

''Let's go, madame. I will show you the best one!''

Orochimaru decided to wait this time. Maybe if he looked as if in a hurry, she would be faster too.

He didn't know how or why, but in less than ten minutes, Ino left the store she entered. Actually he wasn't sure he would recognize her if Makoto wasn't walking right behind her, carrying packages with presumably more clothes.

''Happy?'' she asked.

The color of her freshly bought clothes was dark blue, it was a long sleeved ankle-length dress. It was probably made out of some strange material because it had the same width along Ino's body, so it was impossible to guess her weight, both fat and skinny women could wear it. The only accessory was a tiny black belt around the waist, but not too tight. She made something with her hair too, or it was just the impression due to a drastic change.

Not even Makoto looked pleased when he handed him the rest of the clothes.

''The purple one looked better, but she didn't want to hear about it and I didn't want to push it,'' he said apologetically.

''Thank you for your help,'' Orochimaru said.

''You must send letter to me one day before you want to leave the resort and will get there to cover all of your expenses,'' Makoto explained.

They bowed briefly to one another and parted.

Makoto was easy, but Ino was a puzzle. Orochimaru couldn't decide which out of many question he would like to ask first. He wanted to find out why she was heading in the wrong direction, then about the space left in her summoning scrolls and what she had done with her own clothes.

''We should go back,'' Orochimaru said.

''Why back? Did you forget something?''

''Not back as if to the client's house, but return to where we came from. Not very far from the forest surrounding the town is one of my bases.''

''Why can't I wait for you in town?'' she asked hopefully. ''I will use that time to-''

''Because you also need to teleport with me,'' he interrupted.

''To teleport?'' she repeated, surprised.

''Yes, that will make us much faster. One of the ways to be faster is to take a soldier pill, but even if you did take them with you, I don't think you can be fast enough wearing this outfit.''

She couldn't believe it! He was mocking her! Not only he thought she didn't take soldier pills, which she did, he was making fun of her new style as a married woman!

''I do have soldier pills with me, but it's enough I have to look ridiculous for this mission, I don't have to put on weight.''

''And taking soldier pills would cause gaining weight?''

''Don't you know how many calories they have?''

''They are supposed to give you a lot of energy, of course they have many calories.''

''It doesn't matter anyway because I can barely make a decent step in this.''

He almost laughed, she saw it! Served him right that she had to carry her other clothes.

''And where is your clothes?'' he asked.

''What do you mean, where is my clothes? It is on me.''

''On you?''

''Of course. There is no way I would put dirty clothes on my bare skin.''

''How do you know it's dirty?''

''On sight it looks clean, but its chemical structure is polluted. It's not recommended to be applied to skin directly before washing.''

''Fine, whatever,'' he rolled his eyes. ''I will pack these in one of my scrolls, so we can be faster.''

''I will do my best to be faster,'' she sighed, looking at the ground, but failing to see her feet.

They knew the path already and Ino gathered the dress in way to make it possible to jump from branch to branch and she was waiting for Orochimaru's instructions. She hoped he made a teleport seals on a rock or a tree, but as they were going deeper into the forest, she had a feeling she would have to enter a cave. And the reality was worse than that.

Orochimaru was standing above the old well, probably made by cattlemen in the past because it was missing major part of the stones and there was no water in it.

''Down there, huh?''

''Yeah.''

''How are we going to get down? It's too dark to jump safely,'' she said, looking at the dark hole.

''I have my way to get down, but you won't like it,'' he shrugged, but then he smirked the same way he did while they were having their practice match.

As a precaution, she took one step back, what made Orochimaru turned his back to the old well.

''Where are you going? We are about to go down.''

''No, we are not! You are insane! You are not taking me anywhere!''

Her steps couldn't be big because of the stupid dress and Orochimaru didn't need more than a moment to reach her, grab her around the waist and put his hand over her mouth at the exact moment she would start to scream because of the giant snake emerging from the bottom of the well.

What happened next was just a blur to her but it included Orochimaru's repeated pleas to stop fidgeting, that snake wasn't going to hurt her or him, and here they were, walking towards another town, hours away from the clients house, not talking to each other.

Ino now could see her feet because she tore the dress due to constant fidgeting. That also made her walk faster and in front of Orochimaru who decided to remain quiet, aware he should have prepared Ino that the snake would eventually wrap its body around them to drag them into the well safely.

That fast walk brought them to the town not too far from the resort and Orochimaru had a few details to arrange before they check in there as a husband and a wife.

''Can you give me your summoning scrolls? I suppose they don't have a code, so I will pack our clothes to have it delivered to us tomorrow.''

It was necessary because they couldn't show up in front of people wearing different clothes and having no luggage.

''Fine.''

Ino handed over five of her scrolls.

''Where will you wait for me?''

''I will get something to eat.''

''Not counting calories any more?''

She would probably hurt him really badly with her piercing glare if she could and it would be his fault – they were on the road the entire day, she was obviously hungry and still traumatized because of her most recent close encounter with one of his snakes.

''Look, I admit, I should have told you sooner about my plan, but it was the best way and-''

''Of course it seemed best to a snake creep!''

''Ah,'' he frowned. ''A snake creep is going to a post office.''

''Fine!''

Stupid, she was so stupid! She called him a snake creep! To his face! She knew she shouldn't have and she would have been offended too, but how could he let a snake take them anywhere, let alone in the darkest hole in the world just to teleport and be faster! If he had told her, she would have taken dozen of soldier pills! And she thought the serpent horror wouldn't happen again after their practice match!

She saw a sign for a diner at the distance and marched there. It was close to dinner time, so there were a few tables occupied, but she desperately needed a restroom first.

When she looked at her reflection at the mirror, she was even angrier at Orochimaru.

Why didn't he tell her she was looking like this? With unruly hair, torn dress and dirty face she was reminding herself of a fugitive, running away from her violent husband, not a happily married woman who was about to spend several relaxing days in a luxurious resort.

She washed her face, readjusted her clothes and hair as close to normal as possible, used a little make up to look decent and went to the bar to order a warm meal. After this long day she needed it.

The waiter present her today's menu, she picked the first dish and asked for a lemonade. Its perfect taste of sour and refreshing made her breathe in deeply and relax, if that was possible.

She remembered Orochimaru as soon as she got her order; she picked the large portion and he teased her about counting calories. She was so mad at him she didn't recognize his attempt to soften her up and perhaps apologize for putting her through the whole thing with snakes. She didn't know how much time it would take him to send their clothes, but he should probably eat something as well.

She was not done with the half of her meal, she was already feeling quite stuffed and now, not focused on the food, she looked around the diner.

The guests were mostly men and they were all done with eating, enjoying conversation and having drinks. They were mostly in a good mood and she smiled to that relaxed atmosphere.

She took another sip of her lemonade, now feeling embarrassed she would probably leave and not eat everything, when she felt someone approaching.

She smirked to herself, expecting to hear another of Orochimaru's impatient orders or his teasing.

''I have never seen you around before.''

One of the men from diner took a seat on her right.

''Are you new in town?'' he asked instead of introducing himself.

''I am just passing by,'' she replied politely.

''This is a nice town, why wouldn't you stay a bit longer?''

''I have to leave for work,'' she shrugged.

''For work? Such a pretty lady shouldn't work but have a man who takes care of her.''

Ah. She should have seen that coming. It was a small town and she was a pretty girl dining all alone.

''I am waiting for somebody,'' she explained.

''How can you be waiting for somebody if you are new here?'' the man laughed. ''Did you meet someone already?''

''No, I-''

''Hey, guys,'' he yelled across the room, ''she is waiting for somebody. Am I not the best one you could wait?''

''Look,'' she said in her most polite tone, ''I am sure you are a nice guy, but I am not interested.''

''And why is that? Am I not good enough for someone like you?''

''No, it's because I am waiting for my husband.''

''Your husband? You made that up right now.''

''I didn't, I am-''

''Hey, guys, would you leave your wife by herself at a place like this?''

''You are right, he is probably waiting for me outside and look what time it is!''

He didn't pay attention to her and she seized that chance to get up and leave as soon as possible!

''Yeah, run to your imaginary husband!'' he yelled after her.

She checked if she had everything with her and was marching toward the door when she heard the waiter as well.

''Listen, darling, just because your face is pretty, it doesn't mean you can leave without paying.''

Too bad her walk came to a halt right next to that guy's friends.

The one closest to her took her by the hand and she resisted the urge to smack him right then.

''I can pay for you, doll, but only if I get something in return!''

Ino must have made a grimace revealing she would hate to owe him a favor because he got angry.

''Just because you don't like me it doesn't mean we won't have a great time together.''

Why did he think they would be together longer than two seconds? This man was disgusting, slowly pulling her towards him. In this stupid dress she couldn't lift her leg and knock him on the ground and her fist punch wouldn't disable him, only made him madder and she was running out of time and options!

''So what's it going to be, sweetheart? How about a-''

''I will pay.''

Every person in the room, including Ino, turned their head to the door to see who entered. Only Ino knew in advance to whom belonged that voice and she was relieved to hear it.

Despite the crowded diner, there could be heard only Orochimaru's footsteps, getting closer to the source of the fuss. The man's grip wasn't so tight any more and Ino succeeded to release herself. Neither of them moved, watching at the newest guest.

''And who are you?'' the roughneck at the bar asked.

Orochimaru stopped right next to Ino and gently placed his palm on her shoulder.

''Did you wait for me long?'' Orochimaru asked, ignoring everybody else.

''Uh-huh,'' Ino shook her head happily, aware what her partner wanted to imply.

Then Orochimaru smiled to her and encircled her shoulders with his arm, so they walked up to the bar together.

''How much do I owe?'' Orochimaru asked the waiter.

Because of all that tension, the waiter forgot how much was the Ino's receipt and took out his notes to calculate again. It was evident he would calculate wrong.

Orochimaru didn't waste time; while they were approaching the bar, the people moved out of their way. He didn't miss to look everyone of them with his deadly gaze before he took out the money.

''Keep the change,'' he said, leaving a couple of bills on the counter.

Nobody dared to breathe while they were walking toward the exit. He opened the door for her and once she was outside, turned to look at the guests once again.

''Good night, gentlemen,'' he said with a sly smirk so nobody sane enough wouldn't follow them or try something more stupid.

They were walking in silence again, this time leaving the town behind, getting closer to their destination.

''All done?'' she asked casually.

''Yes.''

''When will the luggage get there?''

''I hope tomorrow. And I hope we will check in tonight.''

''Me too.''

She was waiting for him to show that he was still angry with her for calling him a snake creep or at least explain why and how he got to the diner at the right moment. Her waiting was in vain.

They were walking, side by side, maybe the closest to one another in the entire day. But she had to say something.

''Men can be such assholes.''

''I know,'' he said flatly. ''I am one.''

''I didn't mean you, I mean-''

''Come on, we don't have much left,'' he said then looked at her. ''Tear that dress some more so we can get there faster.''

She was so stupid! She couldn't have muttered the simplest thanks for being there for her at the right moment. She thought he would accuse her of looking for trouble, but it seemed as if he went ahead to avoid talking about it. And she was glad he did both; came to her rescue and ran forward having no intention to discuss what happened while he was away.

''Are you coming or what?''

Or maybe they should leave the talking for some other time. Finding the resort was more crucial at the moment.

The funniest part was that the resort found them and Ino was so concerned she wouldn't take the right direction.

They couldn't see the town for awhile and they had a feeling they got lost. Orochimaru didn't dare to send snakes to search for anything this time. Ino didn't bring it up, so they were trying to figure out which way they didn't take yet. Showing off with their skills wasn't possible in case come other couple ran into them, they were civilians and they were trying not to act differently.

''Someone is coming,'' Orochimaru said suddenly.

''Who?'' Ino succeeded to ask but the young man, wearing some kind of uniform approached them.

''Excuse me, can I help you?'' the man asked.

''I am not sure, I am looking for a resort because I got-''

''An invitation?''

''Yes,'' Orochimaru confirmed.

''And you came here with your wife?'' the man looked at Ino and she nodded. ''Then welcome!''

Neither Ino nor Orochimaru didn't know how this man found them neither why he assumed they were husband and wife. Whatever this resort was, they have been expected there and it was way too suspicious to be a coincidence.


	4. Nothing to do

**_Nothing to do_**

''Did you get enough of sleeping?''

A man's voice interrupted her in the middle of the stretching.

''Huh?'' Ino managed to say, sleepy and disoriented.

''Are you about to get up?'' the same voice repeated.

She lifted her head to look around, aware her sleeping time was over.

The sun was illuminating the room and after blinking several times, she clearly saw Orochimaru sitting on the couch, reading something. He seemed as if he had been awake for hours unlike her, who was so exhausted she fell asleep with her clothes on.

''What time is it?'' she asked, slowly sitting up.

''Almost nine,'' he replied after glancing at the wall clock.

''Did you have breakfast already?''

''I am not a marriage expert, but I believe we should get some breakfast together.''

''A simple no would have been fine,'' she rolled her eyes. ''I thought you were hungry.''

''Not so much to appear in public with you looking like you do right now.''

Before she replied to his mockery in the same tone, she observed herself better.

The dress she bought was dark blue, but now there was almost every shade of brown on the expensive fabric. It was also torn and her bare feet were leaving dirt on the carpet. She didn't need a mirror to know her long hair was tousled and needed washing and combing.

''I will get ready quickly!'' she said before disappearing in the bathroom.

Orochimaru didn't bother to reply, probably thinking it would take her hours to get out.

Ino maybe wasn't the most pleasant sight, but at least she had a good night rest.

Five minutes at the resort and she was in love! With the bed, of course.

The same guy who found them on their way to the resort lead them to the magnificent building complex hidden from the regular world. It seemed as if it was a small town, but the best part of it.

Unfortunately it was already dark, so Ino couldn't see much of it, focused to get over with the check in and shut the door of the room to get some rest. But it was actually the biggest apartment she has stayed in.

She was exhausted from travel, snakes, shopping, anticipation, so when they arrived at last, both her body and mind could relax. Maybe it was the circumstances or the comfy bed, but she didn't remember when she slept this well! It was probably her personal record in falling asleep.

Her partner didn't feel the same, she noticed his side of the bad was intact. The sides of the bed wasn't the right term because the king size bed in the apartment had enough space for at least four people. She was certain if two people spread their arms and legs while lying on this bed, they wouldn't touch.

The bathroom wasn't too big, but it was nicely decorated. It had a shower, but not the bathtub. Ino preferred showering to bathing, but wouldn't it be nice to take a long bath with her spouse? No, she didn't have Orochimaru in mind, only thinking hypothetically! If she was the manager, she would put the hot tub in every apartment. Then again, maybe somewhere at the resort existed a small hot spring exclusively for couples. Or maybe she and her partner should skip every activity that included stripping and tell the client it was marvelous.

With dozens of different soaps and shampoos, unlimited hot water and fluffy towels, it definitely looked promising and without much of Orochimaru's mocking and teasing, this mission wouldn't be so bad.

At the so-it-seemed living room, that included a couch, two armchairs, coffee table and a standing lamp that was providing the light necessary for his reading, Orochimaru was counting on Ino's quick shower, not because he wanted to get something to eat, but because he wanted to finish with filling the silly questionnaire he had gotten yesterday at the reception desk. By filling it, their experience at the resort would adjust to their preferences.

He didn't really understand how the information about the one's income was making the experience at the resort better. Were they about to serve him tastier food or more expensive wine because he was disgustingly rich? Too bad he never paid attention to money, so he didn't have the slightest clue how much of it was making a person wealthy enough. The resort looked pricey, but he wasn't the one paying for it, so he didn't know how much he had to be earning to afford staying there.

For the length of their planned vacation, he had to pick from a week, ten days, two weeks, longer than two weeks and not sure. If he would put a week, then it didn't seem as if he had much money, but he didn't stand a thought of spending more than two weeks in the middle of nowhere and far away from his experiments. Not sure, that was the wisest choice.

Also strange was the question about his wife's looks and age, as well as the one about the physical traits he preferred in women. This was supposed to be a resort for couples, so wasn't it logical that his wife had the traits he considered attractive? Not that he was attracted to Ino, it was just hypothetical!

When his so-called wife left the room to shower, he didn't notice she prepared spare clothes after she would finish. Did she plan to come back and summon more clothes? Was she about to do it while wearing nothing at all? Either way it would be suspicious if she turned up at the breakfast wearing something different and their luggage didn't arrive yet.

He took care of his hygiene while Ino was fast asleep last night. He packed exactly the same pieces of clothes so it appeared he was always wearing the same. Ino didn't seem like a person who thought that far in advance. And how was she able to fall asleep while wearing both hers and bought clothes? Wasn't she feeling hot? Or she wasn't feeling comfortable enough to undress and slip into a girlie pajamas? He really hoped she would wear some kind of sleeping outfit during their stay.

Or maybe he should focus on the form, not his partner's clothes, sleeping outfit or nudity in between her changing.

So far, questions definitely weren't revealing they were staying at the resort for couples. He didn't see a single question regarding his spouse or her desires. Or maybe there existed one more paper, containing the questions dedicated to the wife, only he missed to take it.

The water was still running in the bathroom, meaning Ino wouldn't come out within the next five minutes. He could go to the reception desk, pick up a form for Ino, then check if their luggage arrived and come back to finalize his answers after a short consultations with Ino.

He wondered if he should tell her about his absence, but that meant he had to knock and interrupt her showering. It wasn't necessary because the door of the apartment had a typical hotel knob – to enter, the one needed a key, but to leave, it wasn't obligated to lock it, it was automatic therefore nobody would enter if Ino didn't open the door from the inside.

Orochimaru saw no flaws in his plan, so he took the key and left the apartment.

Wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one, Ino was thinking about her clothes for today. They certainly weren't the only people at the resort and they were instructed to fit in. Since she didn't see a single person last night, she couldn't see for herself what kind of clothes women wore around here. The other good thing was nobody saw her either and whether she carried clothes in her small backpack.

She went back to the room to find the summoning scroll with more of her clothes just to find Orochimaru was not there any more.

He probably got tired of waiting and went out for a breakfast without her, Ino thought while putting on the long brown skirt and the long-sleeved shirt of the same shade. The papers Orochimaru was reading were also gone, so she presumed he went to turn them in to the receptionist. The clock was showing a little past ten and Ino was looking forward to the breakfast, so she took her key and went searching for her husband.

''Sir, we are glad you brought the form by yourself, but you shouldn't have. Our staff would have done it for you, if only you had left it on the table,'' the man at the reception desk said.

''I didn't come to turn in the questionnaire, but to ask for the one for my wife.''

''Your wife? Why would she need a questionnaire?''

''The only question about her is related to her age and looks,'' Orochimaru explained. ''Wouldn't you like to ask her about her preferences and ideas for having a good time?''

''And what would be the point of it when you would write down the answers instead of her?'' the man found Orochimaru's suggestion ridiculous.

''Wouldn't you want to find out a woman's opinion?''

''Not many of them are taught to read. Or maybe I am wrong?''

Okay, so Ino was considered to be illiterate. What kind of resort was this?

''Never mind,'' Orochimaru said with a forced smile. ''Is it okay if I don't answer couple of questions?''

The receptionist signaled him to hand over the form and Orochimaru did.

The man skimmed the page, then smiled at Orochimaru.

''This is the right amount of the answers. I will deliver it to our sales department,'' he said, putting the papers in the envelope. ''Is there something else I can do for you?''

''Actually yes. I was wondering if my package was delivered.''

''I will check with my colleagues, but I believe they did receive a few packages this morning. Am I looking for a small or a large one?''

''A large one, thank you.''

The man smiled then went into the back room, leaving Orochimaru alone at the reception hall.

Their apartment wasn't the nearest to the reception hall, but during his entire walk, Orochimaru didn't encounter a single guest. It was strange because at the long hallway there were at least ten apartments on each side. That and another one, identical hallway, but on the opposite side, lead to the reception hall. After checking in, the receptionist instructed them to report there again in the morning so they could attend breakfast in the large dinning hall. And that was the accommodation of the resort.

Outside of the apartment building was a whole town including restaurants, stores, bath houses and whatever a vacation resort needed to have.

''I believe I found it, sir,'' the receptionist said. ''It is so large that I can't bring it here, but deliver it to your apartment directly. Would you be so kind and join me to check if that's the right package?''

''No problem,'' Orochimaru said and followed the man in the back.

There weren't many packages, so Orochimaru immediately recognised the clothes he had sent the day before. As the man requested, he checked the delivery details that had a name that didn't resemble to his at all.

''That's the one,'' Orochimaru said, and after the man explained he would send someone to deliver the package to their apartment, he returned to the room to check if Ino finally got ready.

Before inserting the key into the lock, he pondered about knocking to announce his arrival to his possibly-not-properly-dressed wife. It was silly to be afraid to run into your own wife, so he checked if someone was around. Again nobody could be seen in the vicinity, so he knocked.

He didn't get an answer and he presumed Ino was still in the shower, so she couldn't hear him knocking.

When he entered the apartment and sat down on the couch again, he concluded Ino must be in the middle of putting make up because no sound could be heard from the bathroom. Her backpack was on the bed meaning she must have taken something from it and returned to the bathroom. He hoped that something was clothes and that she would appear any moment now, dressed and ready to go.

The resort was huge, but Orochimaru wasn't a common-looking guy and Ino counted on other people who might have seen him.

The first stop of her search was the reception desk, but nobody could be seen there, so she left the building.

The resort, located within the walls in the middle of the forest, had a laundry service, meaning she could wash her freshly bought clothes there, also a beauty salon, to fix her hair and she truly hoped other women here wanted a massage because Ino was dying to try it out herself in a wellness center.

Other shops included the tailor, jewelry shop, book shop and a souvenir shop as well as several restaurants and a public bath house. Whatever the guests needed, they didn't have to look for it somewhere else, all of it was there.

Maybe the receptionist instructed Orochimaru to buy the clothes that suited him better, Ino thought while approaching to the one of the stores. He did mention buying more clothes, but he wasn't in the mood yesterday, so now, when the shopping counted as a part of the mission, he decided to dress up.

If that was the case, then buying clothes would have to be put on hold because all the shops were closed. They definitely had a strange opening times because it was well passed ten.

Ino peeked into a shopping window, but she didn't spot a lingerie in the store. She found it strange, wouldn't it be nice to buy a matching pair of panties and bra to spice up a dull marital routine?

Then again, she wasn't married and maybe those stories about the necessity to own a lacy black and red lingerie were only a trick of the advertisers so both men and women would spend money on unreasonably expensive underwear that couldn't be worn on a regular day anyway.

Ino also searched for a bathing suits, hoping there was a large indoor swimming pool at their disposal. She raised her hopes up, but the only clothes she could see were very similar to the pieces she was obligated to bought the day before.

No Orochimaru or nice clothes, she thought to herself.

''May I help you?'' the unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Orochimaru startled hearing a loud knock on the apartment door.

He himself was readying to knock on a bathroom door to check if Ino was finally done. He was postponing the knock or interruption of any kind, concerned Ino was quiet and on to her beauty routine – shaving, plucking her eyebrows, applying body lotion and who knew what other stupidity somebody told her she was obligated to perform daily to stay pretty.

Orochimaru's knock would have to wait some more because he needed to open the door to whoever came to disturb the couple on a vacation.

While walking to the door, he remembered their clothes must be delivered at some point.

''Thank you, that was fast,'' Orochimaru said as soon as he saw a man dressed like the rest of the staff in front of the door.

''Actually, sir, I came to apologize. The policy of this resort is to provide the best experience to our guests. When we met earlier, I got the impression you were in a hurry so I forgot to give you these.''

Orochimaru tried hard not to appear annoyed because this man's delivery included more questionnaires! This was not a resort for couples, but for the administrative referents!

''Usually the couples decide and therefore hand over the planned activities after the breakfast, but you didn't show up, so our colleagues couldn't have given or collected the forms from you.''

''Ah. So by filling these,'' Orochimaru pointed to the papers, ''we will decide what we want to do today.''

''Tomorrow, sir. Everything must be planned in advance. You see, we would hate if the couples here complained on the noise or the lack of hygiene, and that can easily happen if too many people use the public bath at the same time. The noise would be created by our staff constantly running around to provide the best service, so right now, the part of our staff is off duty. For example, you can schedule a massage for yourself for tomorrow because for today the masseuse is either booked or not present. We have a schedule to follow.''

''I see. So when do you need these to include us in that schedule?''

''Well, the breakfast is over and my colleagues will be combining the activities for tomorrow for at least another hour.''

''Okay. I will deliver it personally within an hour.''

''Thank you, kind sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?''

''As you said, the breakfast is over. Where and when can we get something to eat?''

''The restaurants open after three in the afternoon because all the guests participate-''

''In today's activities, I got it,'' Orochimaru interrupted. ''Does that mean I have to starve for five hours?''

He didn't care much about himself, but Ino would probably want a nice meal after a long journey.

''No, sir. I will check with the kitchen staff what can be done.''

''Thank you. And what about today's activities? Is there a space for us?''

''Since you arrived yesterday, we saved this day for your rest, sir.''

''Ah. So staying in our room until three?''

He could take the massages and herbal tea, but what would he be doing, stuck with Ino?

''There is a huge garden if you would like to have a picnic or take a walk and-''

''Staying indoors will be fine. Do you have a room service?''

''Usually no, but in your case I will make an exception. If only you would tell me what you would like to eat.''

''For me, omelette, or eggs of any kind, and for my wife-''

Orochimaru stopped in the middle of the sentence because he didn't have a slightest clue what Ino would like to eat. Maybe eggs were too greasy for her. Maybe she was allergic to certain products. Maybe she disliked dairy. They didn't discuss food, so he preferred doing it now instead of listening to her nagging if he picked wrong.

''Yes, sir?''

''My wife is using the bathroom at the moment, so after I talk to her, I will let you know, okay?''

''As you wish, sir.''

''See you at the reception desk.''

The man bowed shortly and Orochimaru closed the door. He placed another pile of paper on the table and approached the bathroom to finally get over with ordering breakfast.

He also made the room soundproof. He couldn't call Ino by her name because that wasn't common during an under cover mission. He couldn't guess her usual code name, so it was better to secure the room from the possible eavesdroppers. The last thing he needed was to give away their cover on the very first day.

The pet name was out of the question, she was almost a child and their involvement was far from romantic.

He decided the knock was the best for now.

He knocked once, lightly. There was no answer.

He knocked for the second time, using a bit more force. Again nothing.

He slapped his palm on the door three times, convinced Ino would hear him and open the door for him.

He was wrong.

''Are you about to open the door or what?'' he asked, annoyed. ''I only want to know if you are hungry and if you are, what you would like to have for breakfast.''

Silence.

She must have heard him. Could it be that she slipped on the wet tiles and hit her head and was unconscious? And was she naked? And what was he supposed to do if any or both answers were positive?

Orochimaru opened the door anyway, to either end Ino's silly game or to help her with whatever happened.

Only the bathroom was empty and his problems multiplied.

''So you are here because you forgot to bring the purple dress and you are peeking through the window shops to find something alike?''

Even to Ino, who told that white lie, sounded stupid.

''And why wouldn't you tell me the real reason for wandering around, all by yourself?''

The man smiled warmly, but Ino didn't perceive him as friendly. He didn't wear any kind of uniform, but the resort was isolated, so he must have been around longer than her, either as a guest or one of staff, so she decided to take a shot and tell him the truth.

''If I can be honest with you, I lost my husband.''

Now the man's eyes widened.

''Your husband, you say?''

He didn't sound as if he was surprised she was married or looking for her husband. Then again, the resort was for the couples.

''To whom?'' he asked.

''To whom?'' she repeated.

Wasn't he supposed to ask about her husband's description? Or he wanted to imply somebody stole her husband from her?

''Never mind that. Such a beautiful woman could-''

''There he is!'' Ino exclaimed happily, cutting the man of in the middle of the sentence.

Orochimaru seemed everything but pleased to see her.

''I am sorry, you left and I thought-''

''How could you even think of leaving without informing me first?'' he shouted. ''I was waiting for you like the biggest idiot only to find out you left without me! Left! To who knows where!''

''You weren't there so I went looking for you,'' she shrugged.

He sighed deeply, rubbing his face with his palms, as if he wanted to wash out the anger.

She didn't understand why he was so upset, where could she have gone?

''I'm sorry, I-''

''Why can't you listen, just once?''

''I thought you went to get some breakfast and-''

''I told you I wouldn't go without you!''

Technically, he said they should appear together, not that he would wait for her. Knowing him, he probably got tired of waiting for her, left the apartment to kill some time and found the empty bathroom. She decided to save her questions for their time alone because the man who spoke to her a moment before didn't move an inch to give them some privacy or leave their company, like the well-mannered person would have done.

He actually didn't seem as if he found their quarrel strange or inappropriate, he was amused and patiently waited for them to notice him.

''If there are any problems at the resort, I will try to help,'' he offered.

Orochimaru looked at him and, instead of in angry tone, spoke calmly.

''There are no problems. We were just readying to get some breakfast.''

''I thought the breakfast time was over,'' the man said.

''Which is why it was crucial for us to be together,'' Orochimaru said, but no so calm anymore.

''Sorry,'' Ino muttered, but nobody noticed.

''That must mean you arrived yesterday,'' the man concluded. ''How was your trip? Did you travel from far away?''

''You could say so,'' Orochimaru said.

''Then I hope you have a good time staying here.''

''Thank you,'' Orochimaru responded shortly as if he wanted to leave this conversation.

''I will instruct the staff to treat you with a special care,'' the man said. ''If only I had your names,'' he added.

Ino had a feeling the entire stiff dialogue lead to this point, introduction.

''I am Tsukiyomi Itachi,'' Orochimaru said. ''And my wife-''

''Hinata,'' Ino interrupted.

''Pleased to meet you, Tsukiyomi. And your wife,'' the man looked at Ino who smiled sheepishly. ''I wish you have a great time.''

With that, the man left them alone in the street and Orochimaru finally got the opportunity to retell Ino the special treatment at resort according to the schedule. But he was still angry at her, so the first question wasn't related to their breakfast or tomorrow's activities.

''Where did you go?''

''To find you!''

''I was away for five minutes. Ten at the most. You should have waited for me.''

''And you should have told me you wanted to leave the room to get breakfast.''

''I wasn't about to have breakfast without you! I went to the reception desk to get our clothes!''

''I passed by it and didn't see anybody!''

Orochimaru sighed deeply, concentrating on solving the problem. He found his wife, so he could as well ask her about food and activities.

''We can fight later. Now we should get to the reception desk.''

''Why?''

''I will explain along the way.''

She didn't complain and while they walked, he retold her in short what their days would look like and how they would be organized. She nodded at everything, not asking a single question. Before they went through the entrance of the apartment complex, she stopped and stared at the ground.

''What?''

''You didn't have to yell at me,'' she said quietly.

His deepest sigh so far meant he agreed with her in general, but his voice wasn't in his control. He got worried, but he certainly wasn't about to admit it.

''Do you know who that man was?''

''No.''

''And he appeared out of the blue?''

''Yes.''

''Then it's better if he spreads the word you have an overprotective and possessive husband than the one who doesn't care. We haven't met anyone yet and just because we are civilians doesn't mean we should let our guard down.''

She didn't say anything or raised her gaze, so he tried one more time.

''From now on, I will inform you about my plans so the misunderstandings of this kind can't happen again.''

Still silence.

''I expect the same from you. I would have probably still waited for you to get ready if there hadn't come another guy, bringing more papers.''

Her lips moved a bit, as if she was about to smile. This was the right moment to change the subject.

''Why don't we skip the talking and get something to eat?''

That cheered her up. Typical. Dieting, but always hungry.

''You can return to the apartment and I will take care of the food and activities.''

''Can I have cereal? With yogurt? And fruit?''

''I will check. And tomorrow?''

''The same?''

''The activity.''

''Oh. Well the most wanted one, don't you think the same? Fitting in and everything.''

''Fine.''

Much happier than before, Ino went down the hallway to their apartment and Orochimaru walked over to the reception desk.

''Did you decide about the breakfast?''

Orochimaru spoke and the man wrote down the order.

''And the activities?''

''I have a question regarding the activities. What are your most wanted ones?''

''Thermal spa, baths and massages are popular,'' the receptionist said.

How could that be the most popular? Orochimaru hated every one of it! Naked, naked and somebody touching him! Terrible.

''Well, we wouldn't like to try those on our first day, would we? How about something that is a bit different, where there won't be too many people?''

''In that case, game of cards and meditation are recommended for guests who like more intimate atmosphere.''

How can it be more intimate than being naked surrounded with hot water?

''Did many people choose it for tomorrow?''

''I would say the both groups will have a nice time.''

''Fine, then we are in for it. Either of it.''

They would play cards or meditate, how bad could it be?

''There must have been a misunderstanding, sir. You can participate in the game of cards and your wife will join the meditation group.''

''At the same time?''

''Indeed, sir. So you both have a busy schedule.''

''Ah.''

''Is it more clear now?''

''I will probably have to read all those brochures I received.''

''I will patiently answer any of your questions, sir.''

''Maybe later.''

''Is there anything else?''

''Nothing, thanks.''

''Have a nice day, sir.''

How could a day be nice when he was obligated to spend it doing nothing and pretend he was enjoying it? How could he endure who knew how many days like this, having pointless discussions with his so-called wife, filling questionnaires, being hungry and sleepy and grumpy?

First step to a better day was breakfast with Ino, then planning the rest of the day which couldn't include exploring the resort by herself. There was a possibility she would run into more nosy people and that was always a risk she might reveal too much unintentionally.

By the time he got to the apartment, Orochimaru realized the man that talked to Ino and then to both of them, didn't introduce himself. For an elite ninja, it was unacceptable to let that happen.


	5. Timetable tactics

**_Timetable tactics_**

The next morning wasn't much different from the previous.

Orochimaru was reading while waiting for Ino to wake up. Not that his partner slept too long, but he couldn't sleep at all.

Sure, he could try and lay down on the bed, but he knew drifting off wasn't so simple.

Ino would wake up eventually for sure and consider him a weirdo, awake all the time, but if he would be in bed next to her, lying awake, he would be a creep. Imagine she somehow bumps into him while tossing and turning and wake up and realise he has been awake the entire time! As if it wasn't already awkward enough. Weirdo was just fine.

Also Ino was wearing a sleeping outfit. While getting ready for bed, she didn't resemble to the image of a married woman at all.

In public, she was wearing her hair in a bun. It was a miracle it looked neat because she had a lot of hair, he learned it by glimpsing at her during the combing routine before bedtime.

Her pajamas included a worn out shirt with presumably a cartoon character and long comfy grey pants, also looking as if they were bought ages ago. Orochimaru wasn't sure if she chose those for a mission with him or she usually wore an outfit not even close to the lacy night gowns. Not that he preferred that or wanted her to wear it! It was just an observation, he didn't have a clue about the women's sleeping habits. Or about women in general.

Additional proof of his ignorance was the attempt of a compliment that turned into a quarrel.

When he returned to the apartment, Ino immediately wanted to check if she made a mistake by introducing herself.

''Did I blow up our cover? Have you put a different name for me on the form?''

''I didn't. Actually, there weren't many questions about you.''

''How so?''

''I was also surprised. The reason I left the room was to get the questionnaire for you. Then the receptionist was surprised by the fact you are literate.''

''Of course I am! What kind of place is this?''

''I am not sure yet, so we should be careful to whom we talk.''

''Fine, I get it,'' she made a pouting face, knowing his intention was to warn her about strangers.

''As a precaution, walls of our apartment are soundproof, so any topic you want to discuss, you should do it while in here.''

''Okay.''

He should have been quiet, maybe tell her about the breakfast or about the dinner later, but for the unknown reason he mentioned her code name. Apparently in the wrong way.

''I will certainly memorize the name you gave. Unlike your real name, that one-''

''What is wrong with my real name? Do you have a problem with pigs? And who are you to judge, with your snakes and-''

''What I wanted to say is related to your hair, that is bright shade of yellow, so a sunflower would also suit you. But it's fine that you continue bringing up snakes since I am a snake creep.''

While they were arguing over nothing, the staff prepared and delivered their breakfast as well as their luggage.

They didn't talk while eating, and when she finished, Ino unpacked her clothes and announced she would take them to the laundry. Orochimaru didn't have clothes to wash, so he stayed in the apartment.

Ino's return was quick, but the laundry cleaning couldn't go smoothly.

''You must be the one signing the receipt for the clean clothes,'' she said.

''Why me?''

''How would I know? They said the clothes will be ready tomorrow after breakfast and that my husband must sign the receipt. And that would be you.''

''Fine, whatever.''

He was reading and Ino was preoccupied with organizing her beauty kit at the dressing table. She was quiet and didn't disturb his analysis of the latest experiments. While packing, he was planning the best way to spend his time here and that was research. Whatever he learns he would put into practice as soon as they get back. And that would be after they try out majority of the activities for couples. Hopefully that wouldn't last more than a week.

''Do you need glasses?''

Ino's sudden question brought his reading to a halt.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Your are frowning while reading,'' she explained. ''Do you have occasional headaches?''

She didn't wait for his answer, but got up instead. When she walked up to the couch, she bent to inspect his face. And eyes, presumably.

''What are you doing?'' he asked when she lifted both of his eyelids. She did it gently enough, but if she considered him to be a snake creep, then she was standing dangerously close, not to mention touching him!

''I am a medic,'' she said matter-of-factly.

As gently as he could, he encircled her wrists and removed them from his eyes and face.

''That doesn't make you a sight expert.''

Ino rolled her eyes, but didn't continue the examination.

''One of my friends uses sharingan a lot, so I perform a check up every now and then to make sure he doesn't end up like his older brother. Since you have his name, you know about whom I am talking.''

Now he was interested to hear about vision.

''What's wrong with Uchiha Itachi?''

''He is pushing himself too hard and his eyes suffer because of it. Probably too much of something you know all about because that's the last name you chose for us.''

''The name is alike, not the same. And it is expected from a clan's heir to give his best all the time. He was not born to be a mediocre.''

''His health should be a priority.''

''I am sure he disagrees as well.''

''I don't understand your way of thinking. Same like I don't understand why you envy Itachi-san.''

''Isn't it obvious?''

''Because his summons are crows, not snakes?'' she shrugged, smiling slightly.

''Hilarious.''

''Because he possesses sharingan?''

''Among other things.''

''What other things? He also has long hair, is one of the best shinobi in Konoha, the same as you and he is terrifying, serious and unfriendly. Just like you.''

''I am not unfriendly. I am selective when it comes to people with whom I hang out.''

''I am not talking about your free time, but about this mission. You didn't like me as your partner from the first moment.''

''I wouldn't have liked anyone else either. I prefer working by myself,'' he explained.

Ino was silent for a moment, so Orochimaru took that chance to find out why she felt the same about him.

''And why do you dislike me as your partner? Because of the snakes?''

''Yeah,'' she responded quietly, looking at the floor.

She was looking as if she was embarrassed what was unexpected because she had no reason to feel ashamed, after all, he didn't introduce his snakes in a friendly way.

''Anyway, you probably don't need to wear glasses all the time because that's how eye muscles get lazy. You should have them while reading for a longer period of time, not while reading something short. And occasional breaks are recommended.''

''Has this interruption been long enough?''

''I am just trying to help,'' she said and returned to whatever she was doing. ''It will do you more good if we take a stroll in the park.''

Orochimaru sighed, gathering his reading material.

''I do not have a sight problem, do I? You only want to go out.''

''Maybe,'' she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway. He wouldn't be able to concentrate again if he knew Ino had nothing better to do but stare at him.

A walk in the park wasn't her worst idea; it was huge and its paths were clean and neat same like the small lake in its middle. Ino was walking beside him, being quiet and interested into landscape, having a poise of a well-mannered married woman. At least she was like that until she saw a mother duck and eight ducklings. She then squealed and screamed and Orochimaru wondered how that tone didn't scare the poor animals. Ino got as close as she could to see the family better, but soon the mother lead the little ones to other side of the small lake which didn't have a walking path.

Without the ducklings in sight, Ino was thinking about the mission again.

''What activity did you choose for us?''

''Actually, I was supposed to choose an activity for myself and the one for you.''

''Did I get this right? We will be engaged in some kind of activity but separately?''

''Exactly.''

''I don't understand. Why would I pick to come here with my husband and then enjoy hot spring without him? There wasn't even a bath tub in the bathroom so the couple could, you know.''

''I see you gave it a thought,'' he said with a light laughter.

''I didn't! It should be considered usual if this was a resort for couples!''

He probably went too far by teasing her about the romantic thoughts she had for the couple's time here, so she fell silent. What did she expect he would do, agree with her and reveal he has been thinking the same? He would never do it, even it had been true.

''Anyway,'' he said to break the silence, ''tomorrow you will meditate and I will participate in the game of cards.''

''Meditation? How can that be a popular activity?''

''Well, if I had known I wouldn't be the one undressed, I would have picked the thermal spa for you.''

''So relaxing in a hot spring is one of the popular activities,'' she concluded. ''I would like to try it out, once I get to know the other women at the resort.''

Except the ducks, Ino also found some rare flower and retold him everything about it. To her surprise, he knew every single fish in ponds at the park and he would lie if he told he hated the short stroll.

The park tour was over just in time to have dinner in one of the several restaurants, so they checked every one of them hoping to spot other guests. Their search was in vain, they were the only people interested to have dinner at that hour.

During the time spent on dining, nobody passed the street or entered the restaurant.

The food was tasty, the waiter was polite, the music was not too loud, the restaurant wasn't out of ordinary at the first sight. Orochimaru, as the only one having and reading the menu, didn't spot anything unusual until he got to the drinks. There was no offer of alcoholic beverages. At the time he didn't mention it to Ino, because she was a minor and wasn't allowed to drink anyway, but it was strange a fine restaurant wasn't offering fine wines. Or expensive sake.

After dinner, Ino asked if they could go see the ducklings again. Reluctantly, he agreed to accompany her for another round of happy squealing because of the little ducklings. They stayed at the park until the duck family didn't go to find a place to spend the night.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Orochimaru shared his opinion about the shortage of alcohol.

''Why didn't you ask the waiter?'' Ino said.

''I don't plan to drink alcohol while we are here and you are a minor.''

''So? You could have asked if it bothers you.''

''It doesn't bother me. It's unusual.''

''I agree. People on a vacation should loosen up and have a drink or two.''

''The ones who are allowed to drink,'' he said pointedly.

''Do you really think I haven't tried alcohol?''

''I didn't say that, but there is a valid reason for an age limit.''

''The age isn't a guarantee one will consume alcohol reasonably.''

She was either more mature than Orochimaru expected or witnessed Tsunade's far-from-responsible behavior due to intoxication.

''While we are on to it, how old are you exactly?''

''I will be eighteen soon. Don't tell me you put fifteen in the form!''

''No.''

''Fourteen?''

''I put twenty.''

She made a surprised grimace then looked herself at the mirror at the dressing table.

''Twenty?'' she repeated. ''Do I look twenty?''

''I didn't feel comfortable being married to a minor.''

''We are not married for real.''

''I thought you were fifteen and I am fully aware we are not married for real.''

She said nothing more, only took a few bottles in between dozens of her make up kit and disappeared in the bathroom. He didn't mind she decided to use the bathroom first, he was planning on showering while she slept. And so it was.

Her early sleep meant they would get ready in time for today's breakfast. And here they were, Ino still asleep and Orochimaru staring at her. He was fascinated with her asleep, first because he couldn't sleep and second because she was sleeping so peaceful and carefree, as if she wasn't a kunoichi.

Maybe she would be eighteen soon, but her behavior around the little ducklings was the same as her sleeping habits, childlike. At first she was neatly covered, then she tossed the bedding aside, then hugged her pillow, then snored quietly for awhile. Fascinating.

He was grumpy lately, what Tsunade had pointed out when telling him about this mission. It maybe was related to his insomnia and inability to relax and leave his work for awhile. But who could cure this problem while on a mission with a partner? And his partner was a woman! He couldn't remember the last time he had to coordinate with somebody else, and he has never worked with somebody as young as Ino.

''Mhm,'' the sound similar to purring came from her.

Slight change in her breathing was a sign to get back to reading while expecting her waking.

Ino removed the hair tickling her neck and brow, she got used to wear it in a bun, so now, while she was in bed, the untied hair felt unusual.

At the other part of the apartment she saw her partner in his usual spot, on the couch, dedicated to reading.

''Morning,'' she said, her voice funny from sleeping.

''Morning.''

Orochimaru's voice was clear and serious, as if she was late for an early meeting.

''What time it is?'' she asked when she sat up.

''Almost eight,'' he responded, not lifting his gaze from his reading material.

''Oh,'' she got up and headed to the bathroom, ''then we will get breakfast on time!''

''That depends on how much time you plan to spend in there.''

He said it as if it was her fault she had to look neat and wear ton of clothes. It would take her much less time if she had been allowed to wear her usual outfit. And her hair! It was the second day of the mission and she was already considering the idea of cutting it a bit, to make arranging it in a bun faster.

Orochimaru didn't make a comment when she returned to the room, ready to join other guests for breakfast. His quick check of her today's dress didn't give him a reason to scold her, so he signaled her to leave the apartment.

He opened the door and held it open for her. He didn't have to, but it was a proof he was well-mannered. Unlike her.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' she said quietly, one step from the door.

''Huh,'' he muttered, as if he was impatient to leave the apartment. Maybe he was, but this moment was as good as any.

''I am sorry for calling you a snake creep.''

Her apology left him speechless and at the doorstep for a few moments. She had to turn around to make sure they were going to get breakfast together. The further explanation was unnecessary, she was rude and now it was settled.

Orochimaru didn't have time to make a comment as they were passing by the reception desk and being directed to enter the dining hall.

Ino expected to see a buffet with tons of different food, but instead of a plenty of already prepared meals, an old man was pushing a cart with presumably tea and coffee around the tables and taking orders.

''How did we miss breakfast yesterday?'' she asked quietly. ''This will last forever.''

''Perhaps the last minute to place an order is around ten. Other guests were probably still having breakfast after that hour. That would explain why we were the only people wandering around the resort.''

''Ah.''

The seats around each one of the round tables were prepared only for two, meaning each couple would be sitting on their own. Only two tables were taken for now, at one table she saw a man that could be Orochimaru's age and his wife was turned with her back to Ino and among the other couple she saw a young woman, presumably a bit older than herself and Ino couldn't see her husband's face.

Orochimaru waited for her to pick the table and Ino didn't think too much about it, there was no buffet, so the food would get to their table despite them.

Tables were too far from one another, so she couldn't hear what other people were saying and her so-called husband didn't seem in the mood for talking, pulling out several scrolls to read while waiting for breakfast to be served. She didn't anticipate she would sit and do nothing, so the only thing left to do was look around as the other guests were arriving.

She saw several young women, as young as the one who was sitting at the table already, and all of them were accompanied by a man who could be easily mistaken for their father and Ino knew they weren't family since they were staying at the couples' resort.

Soon enough more couples entered and took their seats, nobody shared a casual greeting or any sign of recognition, they were strangers not interested into making an acquaintances.

And all of them were alike.

Every man in the room didn't seem satisfied, having a frown, looking grumpy, sulking quietly.

Every woman, considerably younger than her partner, was having a small smile, lurking shortly at guests, but mostly looking at their plates or hands.

Neither of them looked happy. It was impossible every one of them had a terrible night or had a serious quarrel right before the breakfast.

Surprised by unexpected company at the dining room, Ino leaned forward to speak to her husband.

''Did you notice-''

''I did. Stop staring.''

''But-''

''You will draw unnecessary attention. Pretend to drink or something.''

Ino couldn't. She followed the empty gazes of these women while they were patiently waiting for their breakfast to be served. Their hair was neatly combed, gathered in buns, couple of them had straight and dark shoulder-length hair and they were using their locks to hide their gaze, as if they wanted to be invisible.

The men seemed as if they didn't care about their wives' discomfort, being the only ones talking to the waiter and getting reserved nods as answers to their questions, probably about the activities for tomorrow.

They would fit in without the smallest effort. The men were grumpy and women miserable to be here. The only difference was that Ino and Orochimaru were faking their marriage and the other couples were married for real.

To avoid unnecessary conversation, that would definitely bring them into the center of attention, Orochimaru ordered cup of tea and cup of coffee, so Ino could pick what she preferred, and he hoped she wouldn't mind the same meal like yesterday. The age difference didn't matter, all the couples present had breakfast more than once, so they probably new what the other one's favorite food was. He didn't ask Ino neither he was about to do so at the moment.

Along with the breakfast, they received the brochure with activities.

''Ahem,'' he said as quietly as possible, ''did you think about it?'' he asked, pointing at the papers.

''Either one will be fine,'' she responded, copying the facial expression of every other woman and that was indifference.

He was obligated to behave like men, so he didn't ask further, picking the first one from both lists.

When the first couple left the hall, Orochimaru felt the light rub below his knees. One serious look towards Ino explained that was her attempt of kicking him to signal to leave as well.

On their quick way to their apartment, Orochimaru stopped at the reception desk to turn the brochure.

''Thank you, sir,'' the receptionist said. ''Our staff will inform you about the time and place of your and your wife's activities.''

''Thank you,'' Orochimaru muttered and joined Ino who was waiting for him.

She was the first one entering the apartment, but he shut the door and spoke first.

''Let's not jump to conclusions! There are many possible reasons the couples are like us.''

''Really? Every couple?'' she hissed.

''Okay, I have a theory for several of them.''

''Really?''

''If they come from abroad, for two families to preserve their fortune, it is common to do so by their children's marriage.''

''That includes young husbands and older women, as well as the spouses of the same age,'' Ino explained. ''I didn't spot those couples.''

''Also I heard women are often interested to get a noble title, so they exchange their fortune to become princesses or countesses.''

''Why are all of them miserable if they wanted a marriage?''

''I don't know, same like you, but whatever you do, don't talk to the wives until we find out more. If they are illiterate, they are uneducated and-''

''Stop it! They are fine! They have manners like true ladies!''

''Maybe they were trained.''

''They are not dogs, but women! Very young ones!''

The discussion was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

''Yes?'' Orochimaru asked after opening.

''We delivered the cleaned clothes, sir. Can you sign the receipt, please?''

Orochimaru did as told and the delivery guy brought in Ino's clothes, neatly arranged on a stand. Whatever Ino thought about the style, the clothes was made from the fabric of highest quality and hanged this way, looked expensive.

''Is everything there?'' he asked.

''What?'' she asked.

''Is something missing?'' he rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, everything's fine,'' she said.

''Thank you,'' the delivery man said.

Orochimaru thanked him and closed the door.

Ino was already sitting on the couch, her elbows leaned on her knees and with her head in her palms.

''It's weird because there is not a single couple of the similar age,'' she said quietly.

He nodded in agreement, awaiting to hear more from her.

''Then all the girls are slim and beautiful, as if they were chosen on a beauty contest,'' she continued. ''All men here are more than twenty years older than them, that can't be usual for resorts of this kind.''

He couldn't argue with her since he noticed the same. He also didn't want to reveal to her the most probable reason to pick a young wife or the most common way to do so. She was raised differently and from the tone of her voice, Orochimaru feared she might reveal it and their whole pretense would be endangered.

''Don't draw attention until we meet in the apartment again,'' he finally said.

''Fine.''

Orochimaru's advice was in vain because Ino couldn't find out more even if she tried.

After she got her cleaned clothes, the other man came to lead her to the place of her activity and that was meditation in company of other women and one rigid instructor.

They were all kneeling on their own mattress, having their eyes closed, listening to instrumental music, feeling the mild scent of aromatic oils.

Wouldn't it better if they meditated in the park, beside the lake, listening to the birds singing, with the breeze on their face, and not indoors, in a dusty gymnastic hall.

Despite the surroundings, Ino could investigate a bit.

Now, when other women were not sitting at dinning tables, Ino could have a better look at their clothes and make up. And if she would really make an effort, she could guess their age.

She opened her right eye slightly, having troubles with controlled breathing at the same time and the closest woman was too far and-

''Meditation, not glimpsing around,'' the female instructor hissed directly into her left ear and Ino startled.

She closed her eyes and took the right position again and that included relaxed arms, palms resting in her lap, deep breaths and freeing her mind from irrelevant thoughts. But she had so much on her mind, so much to do, to find out and then retell to her partner!

Ino waited a few moments, hoping to feel the instructor's movement when she passed her by.

As if she had anticipated Ino wouldn't listened to her, the instructor turned around to look at Ino at the same moment Ino wanted to check up on other women in the meditation room.

The instructor gave her a look so mean that Ino gave up and decided to go through the pointless meditation activity as a well-behaved woman. It would be terrible if she didn't get the permission to participate in more fun activities. And she hoped they were offered.

Breathe in, it didn't matter the staff thought she was illiterate.

Breathe out, it was only for a week.

Breathe in, it was impossible every woman's story was a traumatic one.

Breathe out, she would ask for a different activity, so tomorrow she could find out more!

At the other part of the resort, Orochimaru could use a scented air to breathe in. The small room was crowded with middle-aged men who had too much cologne, then too much clothes and people who didn't consider it was rude to smoke in an enclosed space.

Another problem, he was drawing attention without doing anything.

''When did you arrive?'' one of the men asked.

''Yesterday.''

''And how does your wife like it here?'' another one asked.

''It's fine.''

''And why don't you take a cigar?'' one man offered. ''They are the finest from my factory.''

Orochimaru was supposed to fit in, but he couldn't smoke neither he was looking forward to take a sip of whatever was circling from hand to hand in a flask.

There were eight men in total, all of them in their fifties or at least looking like fifty, none could be proud of the slim figure and all of them had beard. He was an intruder because not only he didn't look like others, he actually believed they would play cards!

''So what brought you and your wife here?''

''Invitation?''

''Of course invitation, but what made you come here?''

''And I would like to know with what kind of business he can afford staying here,'' the man with the cigar said.

''If you had been an art collector, I would have met you already, but you don't seem familiar.''

''Or the banker.''

''Or a son from a wealthy family.''

''My field of expertise is medicine,'' Orochimaru ended their guessing.

''Medicine? I didn't know you can make a decent living by selling potions.''

''Then you didn't meet the expert.''

''And you are one?''

''The best.''

''Wait a second. When you say medicine, you mean drugs!''

''It is a medical substance,'' Orochimaru smirked. ''What do you think a painkiller is? It's a drug that fools your brain so you stop feeling pain. But I am into more useful drugs.''

''For example?''

''Vaccines.''

''To prevent or cure diseases?''

''Both.''

The men murmured among themselves as if they wanted to make sure it was possible to become rich by healing people. If they didn't understand the one would give all of his fortune just to prolong one's already short life, that meant they were much younger than they seemed and their families were truly wealthy so they didn't have to worry about medical care.

Orochimaru didn't learn anything about his companions, but he was amused with the whole pretense. If they wanted to test his knowledge or try out his skills on themselves, he would gladly amaze them and leave them speechless and-

''And what about your wife?''

''What about her?''

''How did you meet her?''

''My wife, well, um,'' Orochimaru was stuttering.

''Could it be that you are ashamed of the way you got married?''

''I am certainly not!''

He should have discussed this with Ino in advance! How could he tell a story about his courting and marriage if he wasn't sure Ino wasn't telling the same story to these men's wives! Hopefully she was meditating in silence.

''I am not sure my wife would be glad if I retell you.''

''We won't tell anybody.''

''It will be better if you don't because it's a sad story.''

''Let us hear it.''

And so he retold a story how Ino became his wife.

Back then it sounded fine, but Ino's shocked face, when he retold it to her, was giving him a hint he went too far with his lies.

''You were treating my mother's illness and my father gifted me to you as a reward? What kind of father would do that?''

''The one that doesn't have enough money and loves his wife very much?''

''So he agreed his only daughter marries,'' she paused, thinking of the most adequate word, ''someone like you?'' she said, probably aware she would offend him by saying truth about him.

''Someone like me?'' he repeated teasingly, waiting for her explanation.

''A total stranger, to me and the family. You should have said I was grateful that you saved my mother or something like that.''

''I didn't. Your mother died.''

''My mother died? What is wrong with you?''

''And your father spent all he had on the medical treatment and you would have continued a miserable life. Maybe you would have had to sell yourself to other men to survive!''

''So you are actually my savior,'' she mocked.

''Maybe,'' Orochimaru muttered sheepishly.

Ino sighed, calming down after the initial too emotional reaction. He was so smart when he made the walls soundproof.

''It's not the worst lie ever. All I am saying is you went too far.''

''Come on, don't be so hard on me. Maybe your father realized I was the best you could have. I mean, the rich doctor could afford you life you deserve. Aren't we in an expensive resort?''

''Fine, I guess,'' she chuckled a bit. ''And what about you, were you a widower until we met?''

''A bachelor.''

''How sweet, you were saving yourself for me!''

Now she was laughing already, meaning she also found this situation ridiculous.

''You could have told them you grew on me, you know, while I was helping you and nursing my mother.''

''Like that could happen,'' he snorted, laughing.

''You never know. If my imaginary mother was sick for a long time, then I could have gotten the chance to get to know you better and eventually we would have fallen in love with each other.''

''Sounds like a fairy tale.''

''Well your version is too depressing. You could have said you found the cure.''

''I didn't have enough time to make up something better, and during our argument after breakfast, I concluded you disliked the material or political reasons for marriage.''

''Shouldn't the reason for marriage be love?''

The tone of her voice and those huge bright eyes, having a puppy expression, revealed Ino truly believed in what she has said.

''Can we leave that discussion for some other time?''

''You don't agree with me?''

Despite his efforts, she got angry. Again. For no reason.

''How can you not agree with me?'' she persisted.

He took a deep breath to be as calm as possible.

''Imagine for a moment you are illiterate, therefore unemployed and completely dependent on your parents. You have many brothers and sisters and most of the time you are hungry. Then a wealthy man has a talk with you father and within couple of days you leave your family and never have to worry about food or clothes or wood or anything.''

''There must be another way.''

''Sure, to sell one's body.''

''That's even worse! Perverted men every day! Yuck.''

''Now marrying someone you don't love doesn't seem so terrible, does it?''

''I prefer my pick,'' she wasn't convinced.

''That's a recent custom actually. Women had to marry usually the first one their parents approved and men were looking for both healthy and wealthy girls to give them an heir and some money. It's common in traditional families or the ones with the strong bloodline, Uchiha for example.''

''What about Uchiha? Somebody will pick a wife for Sasuke-kun?''

''I wouldn't exclude it because I would, if I were his father. Even if he gets to choose, that girl must be a ninja, preferably one of the best in her generation. Or if not a ninja, then a member of Uchiha clan to make sure their child or children develop a sharingan.''

''Not with the sharingan again,'' she rolled her eyes.

Ino didn't ask more questions about their sad love story, but Orochimaru was interested if she found out more.

''And what about you, how was meditation?''

''Terrible! The instructor didn't let me glimpse around, she was constantly watching me, as if she knew I wanted to learn more about other participants,'' she complained.

Now it was his turn to get angry.

''Didn't I tell you not to draw attention?''

''It's not my fault you picked something so boring! With an instructor! I really hope tomorrow will be different.''

''I don't remember what I picked.''

''What?'' she wailed. ''Didn't you read it?''

''I picked the first on each list,'' he shrugged.

In his defense, he was concerned Ino would gave up their cover by sticking out too much. After the conversation with other men, he didn't think it was noticed.

''Never mind. Please look for a hot spring for my next activity. If I have to shut my mouth and have my eyes closed, I can do so in a relaxing bath.''

''Okay,'' he said. ''Anyway, are you hungry?''

''Not really, but we can go out. Maybe the ducklings returned. Or maybe we run into other people today.''

''Okay. Are you ready?''

''Of course I am not ready! I have to fresh up!''

''Naturally,'' he said, trying hard not to sigh.

''What? If you are a rich and successful doctor, then your wife must be one of the prettiest!''

''That's not a challenge at all.''

He realized what he implied a moment too late, at the same time as Ino, who was chuckling.

''So you think I am pretty?''

''I meant in comparison with other girls here, I mean, that's why Tsunade picked you and-''

''You think I am pretty!'' she continued chuckling.

''Go take a shower or whatever.''

How could he be intimidating and harsh when she was smiling at him? And from his point of view, he didn't call her pretty, he meant she would be one the prettiest easily. And that was because she was pretty. Damn.

Ino presumably didn't shower because she left the bathroom in a record time.

''Did you hear their stories?'' she asked.

''You mean if I tried to learn why their wives are much younger?''

''Yes!''

''No.''

''What have you been doing for so long then?''

''They were interested in your mother's disease and their health in general. Couple of them offered me money to perform a check up.''

''I can't believe it.''

Orochimaru shrugged to Ino's gentle scolding and they left to have dinner.

Their activities and the sensitive topics they had to discuss in private took them much time, so the ducklings or their mother couldn't be found.

Unexpectedly, each restaurant was empty again.

They decided to try out a different one tonight and also talk to their waiter.

''Excuse me,'' Orochimaru said to the waiter after they made an order, ''are we late for a dinner? Did other guests attend dinner earlier?''

''You are not, sir. The couples usually order a take out.''

''You mean they dine at their apartments?''

''Yes, sir. Is that all?''

''Yes, thank you.''

Orochimaru was again the one reading the menu and once again there wasn't alcohol.

''Ask the waiter,'' Ino suggested. ''If he revealed to us where the other couples are, then he will explain the alcohol too.''

And so he did it, in his humble opinion, flawlessly.

He encountered the waiter on his way to the restroom and he obviously needed directions.

''Down the hall on the right, sir,'' the waiter was polite as always.

''Thank you. And may I ask,'' Orochimaru tactically paused.

''Yes, sir?''

''Do you have a wine list?''

''We don't serve alcohol, sir.''

''Oh? How so?''

''A resort policy.''

''So there is no way I get a glass of red wine as a final touch to my delicious meal?''

''I am afraid there is not, sir.''

''Thank you anyway.''

Too bad he didn't get wine or a reasonable explanation.

''Do you think we should dine here tomorrow?'' he asked Ino when they returned to the apartment.

''The only thing that makes me uncomfortable is that we are the only guests at the restaurant. I don't mind dressing up and pretending I don't read. In fact, I could get used to it and wait you do everything for me.''

''I am serious. If other guests stay indoors, then we are sticking out by going to the restaurant.''

''Fine, then we can do the same,'' she agreed. ''Speaking of other couples, do you think they also sleep separately?''

''What?''

''Why don't you sleep in the bed?''

''Because we are behaving like a married couple outside of this apartment.''

''That doesn't mean you can't lay down on your side of this huge bed!''

To demonstrate how big the bed was, she spread her arms and legs while lying on it. She seemed tiny compared to the piece of furniture.

''Look,'' he said calmly, ''you are minor and a woman and-''

''And what?'' she propped herself on the elbows. ''You are a full fledged adult man in heat?''

''Is it important where I sleep?'' he said, not so calmly any more.

''No, but-''

''Then leave it a rest. I don't ask silly questions about your habits.''

She opened her mouth as if she was about to say more, but she didn't, probably realizing there was no valid reason for them to share the same bed. In fact, Orochimaru knew many married couples who slept in different rooms. Also royal members rarely shared the bed with their spouse. Maybe it was the same with disgustingly rich couples. Luckily, Ino gave up on talking him into sleeping in bed, so he didn't have to bring it up.

He truly wished the tomorrow would pass quickly as today, hopefully with less talking to others.

Since he refused to sleep on his side of the bed, Ino wasn't surprised when she woke up to see Orochimaru was reading on the couch again.

They weren't late, so she fixed her bun and interrupted his reading.

''Did you remember which activities you picked for us?''

''I didn't.''

''What will you choose today?''

''Didn't you say you wanted a hot spring?''

''For you,'' she stressed.

''Ah. Well, I would like to avoid talking to others, so I was thinking about sauna. It would be awkward if dozen naked men talked about their marriages while sweating.''

''I don't want to imagine that.''

''Me neither, so I count others feel the same.''

''If you get the chance, will you ask about their stories?''

''Don't take this personally, but I don't really care.''

''But it may help for the mission!'' she persisted.

''How?''

''If they have something in common, then we can retell the client what kind of couples come here.''

''And why don't you admit you only want to hear their happily ever after love stories that never happened?''

Okay, he didn't have to be a genius to conclude she was interested to learn the truth!

''Let's do it this way. I certainly won't start a conversation, but if any of them decides to share his story, I will retell it to you. Okay?''

''And what if you decide not to tell me?''

''You can't know that, can you?'' he smirked slyly.

She opened her mouth to convince him otherwise, since she was a mind reader, but she stopped herself on time. If he didn't know she had an ability to penetrate people's thoughts then she had a huge advantage. Actually she might do the same to the other women, if she would get the chance!

''Why are you smiling all of the sudden?'' Orochimaru asked.

''No reason!''

''You are thinking about reading my mind, aren't you?''

He was definitely the most intelligent man she has ever spoken to. Surprisingly, he didn't get angry.

''Do you really want to know what I think?'' he asked with a throaty laughter and for a moment his eyes resembled to the eyes of a snake.

''I am not afraid of you.''

''If you are, then you were quite brave when you invited me to join you in bed.''

Again grouchy in the morning. But she was a big girl.

''I guess you declined because I am not pretty enough.''

Ha! Now his sly expression disappeared and she could talk to him normally.

''I never use my ability for fun, it's an option if necessary. And now let's go eat, you must be hungry when you are teasing me!''

''And what about dinner? Take out?''

''Sure.''

''I will ask for details after my activity.''

''Deal.''

The breakfast wasn't different than yesterday. Ino was impatient to get the activity list so she could find out what she would be doing today.

''Embroidery,'' Orochimaru read it as quietly as possible.

''What is that?''

''I have no idea.''

''And you?''

''Archery.''

''Ah, so the activities are in the alphabetical order,'' she concluded whispering.

''Yeah.''

''You know what to choose for me.''

''I do.''

''And for you?''

''Sauna is on the list. And now eat your breakfast, we will become suspicious.''

They didn't have more time to talk and possibly argue at the apartment because the receptionist called her name and lead her to today's activity.

A room wasn't much different from yesterday's, spacious with the mattresses on the floor and a huge window providing so much needed light for something that resembled to knitting. Only it wasn't.

In front off all women, who were kneeling on the floor, was a wooden box with thread and yarn. Each woman held a fabric of some kind and pushed a needle in it. And then pulling it out. It was strange because again women weren't close to one another neither they looked around, each dedicated to her own fabric.

''Is this your first time you are doing embroidery?'' the woman who was sitting closest to the wooden box asked.

''Yes,'' Ino admitted shyly.

''Okay, so for your first time I will get you a simple pattern. Will flowers be okay?''

''Of course,'' Ino smiled widely. If she knew something, it was flowers.

She took the pattern and took a seat not too close or far to others.

''You see,'' the woman paused as if she was having troubles remembering Ino's name.

''Hinata,'' Ino said.

''Hinata, there are several techniques that can be used and for now I will show you the cross stitch. Instead of a thread, at home you can use pearls and beads if you like.''

Ino was nodding enthusiastically while woman was starting to add color to her pattern by using a cross stitch, whatever that was.

''Okay, I started for you, now you should try.''

Ino smiled and took the needle and pattern. Somehow she succeeded to repeat the move.

''Great, you are doing great!'' the woman commended. ''If you need thread of a different color, you take it from the box. And don't hesitate to ask for help, I am sure everybody will offer you help!''

All the women looked at Ino and gave her their most compassionate smile.

Seriously? They got married because of genetics, money or a title and they felt sorry for her because of her inability to stitch or whatever? What kind of place was this?

Orochimaru felt exactly the same about his second activity – he couldn't understand those people.

''You are magnificent,'' one of them said. ''The way you are holding a bow is outstanding.''

He was being called magnificent for holding a bow. Did they know he survived not one, but two great shinobi wars and suddenly he was magnificent for holding a bow?

''Can you teach us?''

''But let's start with the target a bit closer!''

''How long did it take you to become so precise?''

''Yeah, where did you learn it?''

Again they were bugging him and talking to him and he was on to making up more lies, luckily this time only about his skills, not his imaginary marriage.

His fake wife used all of her time to finish the stitching. She failed.

''You must book this workshop once again, to finish your work,'' the stitching teacher said, looking at her goblene. ''How do you like a day after tomorrow?''

''But the others are already done with theirs, will I be alone here?'' Ino tried to talk herself out of it.

''Of course you won't!'' the woman smiled. ''This is quite popular, so they often choose it again, two days in a row.''

''Oh.''

Ino couldn't understand why would anyone consider this as fun.

''And any pattern you complete, you can take it with you to decorate your home,'' the teacher added enthusiastically.

Why would she want a piece of cloth in her home? If her husband was wealthy, wouldn't she decorate it with the expensive paintings?

Ino had many questions, but she was also impatient to shut the door of the apartment and get some rest. She counted on a take out dinner so she could finally release her hair and change into clothes she liked. And eat with her fingers and don't care if she would accidentally read or ask something!

Unlike yesterday, Orochimaru was done with his activity first, so she found him at the apartment. As expected, he was reading.

''Hey,'' she greeted.

''Hey,'' he said automatically.

''Any news?''

''Nope,'' he said, not lifting his gaze. ''I am holding a bow magnificently.''

''I knew you would,'' she chuckled.

''And you, what is embroidery?''

''Creating pictures with needles and thread.''

''Sounds nice.''

''Yeah, if you know how to do it. My flowers look as if somebody stomped on them. Look.''

She was holding a pattern for him to see and he studied it for a moment. Then they both laughed.

''Practice makes it perfect,'' he said comfortingly.

''I know! I have take it again!'' she wailed.

Now he was suppressing laughter and she couldn't be angry with him. It wasn't his fault.

''I am going to change into my comfortable clothes and then we will order dinner! And I am having a dessert too!''

''As you wish.''

While they ate, Orochimaru retold her about the archery and how many times he hit the bull's eye.

She naturally admired and praised his skills and he promised not to laugh at her ruined flowers.

''You know,'' Ino said in between her munching of a fruit cake, ''I was thinking about the reasons for marriage, what you had said yesterday.''

''And what is more acceptable to you? Money or genetics?''

''It's equally acceptable, depending on the circumstances. For example, if my family had financial problems that couldn't be solved, then my marriage with an older rich man would be better than my parents being homeless or starving.''

''Continue.''

''And genetics, since you mentioned Uchiha, in case of a great war or lack of strong shinobi, it would be better if a child had strong parents, so yes, Sasuke-kun should pick a girl that has sharingan. But only in such cases!''

''You said Sasuke-kun's name so sadly. Is it possible you like him?'' Orochimaru asked with smirk.

''I do not!''

''And I think you do,'' he laughed.

''It was just an example,'' she pouted.

''Fine, so here are more examples. During war times and because of the lack of men, one man is allowed to have more wives, and preferably children with every one of them.''

''That sounds terrible.''

''There are many books explaining it, pointing out bad and good sides.''

''Are the scrolls you read about genetics?''

''Some of them are.''

''Then maybe I should stop bugging you with romantic problems and leave you to work.''

Actually he did enjoy conversation with her, only she didn't have to know. She thought about what she learned yesterday and her logic was proving she was intelligent. And mature for her age. Or he already forgot how old she was because her hair was untied and she wore baggy colorful clothes.

Like she said, she left him alone to read and while she was getting ready for bed, he noticed she was sitting on the bed, gazing at him, as if waiting for the right moment.

She guessed this was the one and so she spoke:

''Do you think your parents got married because of love?''

That question was unexpected and he didn't have an answer.

''I have never asked them,'' he said.

''I didn't think you have, but what did it seem like when they were together? Did they care about each other, laugh together, what a couple in love would do?''

''I wish I could remember and not only to answer your question.''

''You don't remember?''

''Both of my parents died when I was five years old.''

He should have revealed it step by step, because now, when she was processing it, she wasn't in control of her emotions.

''I am so sorry, for your parents and for questioning you! I am sorry!''

''It's okay,'' he said, hoping it would calm her down. ''You couldn't have known.''

''If I had, I would have never brought it up. I am sorry.''

''You said that already. And it passed half of century since they died so I don't get upset any more when they are brought up in conversation.''

''I am sorry.''

Now he was becoming annoyed. She wouldn't have reacted different if he had told her before and he would have been furious if one of his friends had revealed it to her.

Ino's expression didn't change, she kept staring at the distance and occasionally at him.

''Stop it.''

''I am not doing anything.''

''Yes, you are. Pitying me.''

''I am not. I was not.''

''I had it enough over the years to recognize it when I see it. If you don't stop, I will summon snakes.''

Her response was also instinctive – she covered herself, as if seeking for shelter.

''Fear is better than pity,'' he said.

''Snakes are worse than anything.''

''What should I summon instead? Puppies?''

''Yes! The puppies would be great!''

He rolled his eyes, but wasn't mad and Ino laughed, probably imagining him trying to put puppies under control.

He decided not to say aloud the take out dinner was much better than the one at the restaurant. There he had a feeling Ino was a frosted puppet, staring at food and not talking to him at all, so the chances to make her laugh, what he accomplished, were non existent. And it was her hearty laughter adding more beauty to her appearance. And he would spend another night watching her asleep, monitoring her movements for the scientific purpose, it was more than interesting to see how she could think and behave like an adult, and sleep like a child. Maybe he would learn her secret to sleep through the night, so he wouldn't be grumpy in the morning.


	6. Fertility, formality and finance

**_Fertility, formality and finance_**

Fourth morning on a mission was great so far.

Orochimaru succeeded to get to his third activity without a quarrel with Ino before, during or after the breakfast. Maybe they got to know each other so there was no need for further explanations or instructions.

Getting ready for a meal, picking activities, wait for the first couple to leave the table; all of it was predictable and settled in advance.

So far it seemed as if it was the motto of the resort – planning.

As soon as they were done with breakfast, the planned activities awaited. They were instructed to shower properly right before using the sauna and hot spring, not to use them for too long, to stay hydrated and enjoy themselves as much as possible.

Orochimaru was having a blast at the moment and that was because he was finally alone. Completely alone.

Ino wasn't as difficult as he had feared, but she was a woman, so much younger than him. At the sauna's locker room he didn't worry about her barging in or knocking or being at the other side of the door. He didn't get the impression she was different from open-minded, but he was certain he was the oldest man she has spoken to and only because they were obligated to share the apartment for another week, he didn't have to undress in front of her.

Since she was relaxing at a hot spring, he could relax as well.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Orochimaru was browsing the tea offer. On a small table there was a tea pot with boiling water as well as a neatly arranged shelf with different herbs for making tea. For relaxation, there were several recliners, each having a table on the right. At the guests' disposal there were plenty of novels and magazines.

Orochimaru showered upon his arrival at the sauna complex, so the water was running all over his back thanks to his long hair, so he decided to enter one of the three saunas. As soon as his hair dries a bit, he would choose something to read and spend the rest of the today's activity at the peaceful solitude.

Unfortunately, he put his hopes up too soon. He was all alone at the sauna, slowly adjusting to the pleasant warmth when the door opened.

A chubby man entered, greeted shortly and took a seat opposite of him.

Orochimaru made a mistake immediately, he gave him a small smile as a sign of a recognition.

''I forgot to turn in the activities and the only available spot was at the sauna,'' the man explained even though he wasn't asked to do so.

Of course, what other lunatic wanted to hang out with the naked men.

Orochimaru smiled again, thinking hard how to escape interrogation in between sauna sessions that lasted fifteen minutes each.

Choosing different sauna wouldn't help, drinking water or tea was recommended to avoid dehydration, but there was no way to avoid conversation.

''So do you work actively on a baby?''

Orochimaru's shocked answer included exhaling air out of his nose and splashing the water he was drinking all around.

That wasn't the chubby man's first question, but they ran out of topics to talk about first because Orochimaru wasn't in the mood for lying and then retelling it again to Ino neither he was interested to learn more about his sauna companion. Apparently he didn't share the Sannin's opinion.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Or you already have children?''

''Why is that important?''

''Actually I am interested in fertility.''

''Okay...''

''You are a doctor. Is there a trait revealing a woman's ability to have children?''

''You mean, without an examination?''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Too bad,'' the man sighed. ''If there was, I probably wouldn't get married to this woman.''

Orochimaru didn't care, or he was telling himself that, so he didn't ask more. He was afraid that if he would ask about this woman's fertility, they would imminently start talking about sex and whether they were having enough of it. Orochimaru didn't feel like talking about it or at all. With strangers. And about his fake spouse! This mission was a tormenting.

Unlike Orochimaru, who couldn't wait to leave their apartment and take a long shower at the sauna zone, Ino preferred the privacy of their own bathroom. It took her long enough to appear at the hot spring zone after other women. She didn't intend to listen in, but the conversation couldn't be unheard.

''If I stay in the locker room, will you tell on me?''

''I won't. Do whatever you like.''

Two women, wrapped in towels, were standing at the doorstep, their back turned to Ino.

She didn't understand why anybody wanted to stay in the locker room instead of soaking oneself in a hot water, so she would try to find out and not draw attention in process.

Ino waited until one of them remained standing at the doorstep. That must have been the one who was not interested into bathing. She smiled at Ino when she passed her by on the way to the pool with the hot water.

It was the exact as on the pictures at the brochure, big enough for eight people, with a little waterfall and bubbles in the middle.

A dark haired woman in the water was having her eyes closed, not really interested into her surroundings. Ino didn't want to bother her, it was a relaxing activity after all, so she took the exactly the same position at the opposite side of the pool.

The hot water on her body felt divine! Controlling herself not to squeal from pleasure, Ino soaked up to her chin, water tickling her neck and the root of her hair. So much better than stitching.

It was incomprehensible why the other woman decided to skip the hot spring. There were no perverted men near by, they were all young women, not even acquaintances let alone friends.

Ino would think women could relax around their girl friends, but she went to the hot spring once with both Hinata and Sakura and it proved her wrong. Naturally she was the first one to undress and enter the pool, then she somehow convinced Sakura her body was a normal body of a woman, and when Hinata finally overcame her shyness, Sakura couldn't stop staring at Hinata and wondered if Naruto was blind, so Hinata turned red and got dressed within seconds.

Maybe it was the same problem with that woman who was hiding at the locker room. It was understandable for Hinata and Sakura, because at the time, nobody got the chance to compliment their bodies' unique and youthful beauty, to accept their every small imperfection. For a married woman, who was supposed to be happily married, and especially this young, it was strange. Didn't her husband tell her she was beautiful, in the morning and in the evening, every chance he got because that's what he should do? Even Orochimaru, who couldn't stand her, said aloud she was pretty. Sort of.

''Are you expecting somebody?''

The dark-haired woman accompanying her in the pool was interested to know why Ino kept staring at the entrance.

''I am wondering why she isn't joining us,'' Ino explained.

''She doesn't want it.''

''Then why did she choose it as an activity?'' Ino asked.

The woman's reply was a mocking laughter.

''Her husband did it.''

''But why, if she dislikes the hot spring?'' Ino persisted.

''Because he doesn't care,'' the woman said flatly.

Ino could conclude it by herself, but she still didn't understand why anybody disliked hot spring. Maybe that woman's husband thought the same so he made his wife come here.

''She should try it anyway,'' Ino said. ''The hot water can do her only good.''

''How do you know?''

Ino thought it was a common knowledge, then she remembered she might be talking to a woman who couldn't read. That also meant she shouldn't share her opinion, but her husband's.

''My husband is a physician,'' Ino said proudly.

''And what did he say to you, when he sent you here?''

This woman wasn't giving up, was she? Her attitude towards men was hostile and Ino's husband must have been as terrible as that woman's husband.

''I asked him why it is popular and he explained the natural hot spring is great for the bones and muscles and for both physical and mental state.''

''And could it help you get pregnant sooner?''

Just how did they get to the pregnancy? Ino mentioned bones and muscles and everything she learned during her internship at the hospital! She couldn't remember if she heard woman's chances to get pregnant were higher because of the hot spring!

''I can ask him,'' Ino offered, but honestly didn't feel like discussing pregnancy with Orochimaru.

''Don't bother,'' the woman said and rose from her spot. ''It's irrelevant.''

Ino was really trying not to stare at the nude woman before her, but it was impossible. Her hips and thighs, her waist and height, she looked as if she was a sculpture, with the curves all over the right places. And her breasts were spectacular, round, firm and not too big. All of it was revealing how young she was and it didn't go hand in hand with her way of thinking.

She left the pool and wrapped herself in a towel.

''Are you going to get her?'' Ino asked hopefully.

''She probably already left. She only waited for her husband to leave their apartment.''

''Oh.''

The woman readjusted her towel, Ino didn't stare this time.

''See you around,'' the woman said, looking at Ino as if she waited for something.

''Hinata,'' Ino said, bowing her head.

''Hinata,'' the woman nodded at her.

''And your name?'' Ino said as she was leaving.

''Arisa,'' she responded, not looking back.

Too strange. And Ino thought hot spring would be fun.

After a never-ending interrogation, Orochimaru was passing the reception desk on the way to the apartment, pondering about dinner at the restaurant or a take out. Maybe they could visit the park. Or maybe-

''Sir, I have the invitation for you!''

Orochimaru was holding back from rolling his eyes at the receptionist who spoke to him. Last time he heard about the invitation, it took him here where he had to discuss his imaginary conjugal duties with total strangers!

''What kind of invitation?''

''The resort's manager, Seta-sama, would like you and your wife to join him for dinner.''

Orochimaru also received the envelope.

''The details are in there. If you need anything, feel free to let me know.''

Orochimaru was studying the closed envelope on the way to the apartment and after he went in.

''What is that?''

He didn't expect to see Ino, he was certain she would be at the hot spring long after he finished with the sauna.

''Didn't you have a good time at the hot spring?'' he asked.

''I don't want to talk about it right now,'' she responded shortly. ''What did you get?''

''We are invited to a dinner. With a resort's manager.''

''Really?'' she smiled. ''Is it a fancy dinner?''

''I don't know,'' he shrugged. ''The details are in here.''

''Then open it!''

She watched him closely as he was ripping of the paper and taking out a white card.

''To hear from the guests what they like the best,'' Orochimaru read it aloud. ''Nice meal, nice company.''

''May I see it?''

''Sure.''

Ino observed it by herself, flipping the card as if she was searching for something.

''There aren't our names on it. Or the time of the dinner.''

''It's probably general invitation,'' Orochimaru said. ''And somebody will probably pick us up at the appointed time.''

''How am I supposed to know how much time I have to get ready?''

''It's only a dinner.''

''With a resort's manager!'' Ino stressed excitedly. ''I knew from the start I carried this all the way for a good reason!'' she said victoriously, digging through her backpack.

''You took your formal clothes with you?''

''I can't afford to buy it in case a formal dinner like this one occurs and I couldn't have known I would have to buy more clothes.''

''And you are certain your outfit will be fine?''

Instead of an answer, beneath Ino's palm appeared a ceremonial kimono, with flower petals on its long sleeves. Its shade was unique, between white and light pink, as if it was a rose petal. With the right make up, Ino could easily attend the wedding in it. And he dared to doubt her sense for fashion.

''And what will you wear?'' she asked suddenly.

''I will find something.''

''Is it ugly like the clothes you wear all the time?''

''My clothes are not ugly, I don't have time to-''

''So you brought ugly clothes only. Let's go.''

''Where?''

''To buy you something nice.''

He didn't move an inch.

First, he didn't like orders, especially not by someone like Ino, and second, he hated shopping.

Ino didn't seem surprised when she saw him sulking.

''Look, you don't care about the clothes and I do. A rich doctor must look as one, and if I let you shop for new clothes without me, you won't buy the right outfit. Come on!''

And she was right again and he hated it and was desperate to talk himself out of it.

''Don't you need to shower or something right now?''

''Shopping for your clothes won't take long. Let's go!''

While they were rushing across the street to get to the shop, Orochimaru secretly hoped it would be closed. It wasn't.

He was the first one to enter and explain the purpose of their arrival.

''Me and my wife are invited for a dinner tonight and I need formal clothes.''

''I understand, sir,'' a sales woman said. ''What will she wear?''

''Maybe you should talk to her instead.''

''As you wish.''

A woman led Ino around the store and showed to her many samples of fabric. Ino quickly chose few and saleswoman went to the storage to bring even more clothes.

''All of that?'' Orochimaru hissed at Ino, looking at a huge pile of clothes he apparently had to try on.

''Pick three or four pieces. I am certain each one will suit you flawlessly. And you have to buy only one. See you!''

''Where are you going?''

''To get ready! I know in advance you will look handsome in anything I chose for you!''

With that, she left the store. And Orochimaru wished to disagree with her so badly. But he couldn't.

He always thought black would make him look even paler, but this shiny material seemed perfect for him. The long-sleeved beige robe with purple collar was making him look like a ruler of a small country.

He was never vain about his physical appearance, only power, but these clothes were accentuating his figure perfectly, in a good way of course. Honestly he wasn't thrilled to buy clothes, remembering well what kind of clothes Ino bought to look as a married woman. Maybe this store had a better deal with the tailors, or Ino knew what to choose for him. All in all, shopping experience at the resort wasn't so bad and Orochimaru could return to the apartment soon. He would never admit it, but he wanted to hear Ino's opinion about his garbs for tonight.

He didn't knock neither he found Ino at the living room.

''I am back,'' he said to the empty room.

''How did it go?'' Ino's happy voice was definitely coming from the bathroom.

She was probably putting on a make-up and Orochimaru didn't feel like yelling through the closed door. So he opened it.

''What do you say?'' he grinned and regretted it immediately.

Yes, Ino was putting on make-up, but she was missing major part of her clothing for tonight. At least that was what he hoped for since she was wearing only bandages around her upper intimate part and the tiniest panties he's ever seen!

''I say knock next time!'' she chuckled, looking at his crimson face in the mirror.

He slammed the door behind him.

He was so stupid! He couldn't blame her; she was half-naked behind the closed door, she didn't invite him to come in, only asked a simple and polite question. He should have known better since the kimono was neatly folded on the bed.

Unfortunately he found out anything would look stunning on her. Was this inappropriate moment to point out she didn't have to diet because he didn't spot extra fat on her body? Or fat in general. Or maybe he should pretend he never saw her semi-nude. But how could he ignore that fact when she followed him into the room?

She didn't explain what made her walk around wearing almost nothing at all, she only smiled before grabbing the collar of his tunic.

''What are you doing?'' he asked calmly, despite the awkwardness.

She let go of the fabric, frowning slightly.

''You are not wearing clean clothes underneath, are you?''

''No?''

''Then take it off, quickly!''

Why would she demand for his stripping? Wasn't one naked person in the room enough?

''These clothes are dirty, you might get a rash! Come on, undress, so I could rub in the lotion for protection of your skin!''

Ino didn't wait for his answer, rummaging through her cosmetics on the table. She glanced at him to check up on his disrobing and got angry when she saw him completely dressed.

''What are you waiting for? With every second the chances of a skin damage are getting higher.''

He must have made a grimace she recognized as discomfort because her anger turned into encouragement.

''What is it? Are you going to make a big deal about your nude torso and you are staring at me this entire time?''

''I am glad you are aware of it.''

''Of course I am. I am also certain you saw completely naked women in your life, so do something good for your health and take off the clothes you bought.''

She returned to the cosmetics table as soon as he undid the first button on his tunic. And thank goodness, that was the only piece from the store on him.

''Okay, so you will apply the lotion on your chest and arms while I do the same on your back,'' she instructed him, shaking the bottle with the lotion. ''I am not tall enough, so can you sit here?'' she pointed at the chair in front of the cosmetic table.

Was she doing this on purpose? He wasn't wearing a shirt and now he had to sit in front of a mirror and look at a fifteen-year-old girl in an underwear jumping around him!

Ino wasn't showing any kind of reaction when he reluctantly sat down so she could reach his back. Why didn't he simply tell her he would do it by himself because he had the ability to stretch every part of his body? Or maybe he could play it cool and rub in the lotion as he was told.

Before Ino could do the same, she used something from the table to gather his hair on top of his head. He looked more than ridiculous, but Ino didn't comment his hairstyle, roaming all over his back with her hands.

''The sauna did great for your skin,'' she said, dedicated to him. ''For better results, the sauna should be located near the hot spring so your body could recover from the heat faster. Honestly, I don't understand the conception of this resort.''

Architecture and design of the sauna was the last thing on Orochimaru's mind. At the moment he was trying to cover his bare torso with his arms and not being obvious, so he was reaching with his right palm to his left elbow, while holding his left arm in front of him, naturally, for the sake of the lotion.

Ino didn't pay attention to his hands or him. He thought so until she asked:

''What is that on your left forearm?''

''This?'' he asked, encircling the ornament with the right hand. ''It's a summoning tattoo.''

''Oh.''

Right. Snakes. How come he didn't think of it before? Ino quickly tapped his shoulders and put the bottle on the table.

''You will be ready in a couple of minutes. I will go finish with my make-up.''

She shut the door of the bathroom and left him alone. Surprisingly, that didn't make him happy, but confused. At the same time, he wished her to stop, but he didn't dislike her soft hands all over his body. And nothing in her actions was revealing she wanted to make him feel embarrassed, she must have been truly worried about his well-being. And she was a strange woman. Not only she didn't get angry when he walked in on her, but she convinced him it was perfectly normal because he had seen women naked. If only she had known it past several decades since he had seen a woman this young wearing no clothes at all. He was so glad she didn't ask him about the today's activity because for two mostly naked people discussing making babies wasn't the proper topic.

There. She got what she deserved. Snakes. Again. Ino should have learned by now that small talk with Orochimaru imminently lead to snakes. And she tried to make him talk about something so she wouldn't think about her day at the hot spring, beautiful woman she met there or about the pregnancy. She didn't feel exposed while walking in her underwear, Orochimaru wasn't a teenager, thank goodness, but there was more convenient time for talk about getting pregnant sooner with the help of a hot spring. And he was kind of cute, hesitating to undress. She was concerned he was embarrassed because of the battle scars, but apparently only visible anomaly on his skin was a tattoo for calling snakes for help. Yuck.

She was mostly done when she heard a door opening. Orochimaru's voice was heard and then the door closing.

''The dinner starts in a half an hour,'' he informed her from the other side of the door.

''I will be ready soon,'' she responded.

Orochimaru was fully dressed when she got back in the room. The black silk tunic with golden buttons made him less intimidating and more classy. She knew he was aware of it, she caught him looking at his reflection a few times while she was putting on a kimono.

Her hair was in a bun as always, she left out jewelry because flowers were enough, the make up was making her look older, like her husband Itachi wanted and she was wondering why the resort's manager wanted to dine with them.

''Did they say are we the only couple invited or there will be others too?''

''I didn't ask. Why is that important?''

''It's not, I was just wondering. Did half an hour pass already?''

''We can wait at the reception desk if our host is not ready for guests yet.''

''Then we can go.''

They weren't early, their host already sent staff to guide them to his quarters. Again it was a young man who spoke only to Orochimaru, but Ino got used to it already.

A resort's manager was staying at the resort's biggest apartment in a freshly built complex with an amazing view on the park and the lake. After a huge lobby, they entered a living room where they met a familiar face.

''Good evening!'' the man greeted them. ''It's such a pleasure to have you here!''

Ino recognized the man immediately. That very man encountered her on their first day here, when she thought Orochimaru went to have breakfast without her and so she went looking for him. If Orochimaru remembered the man, he didn't show it.

They politely introduced each other as if they never spoke before, naturally, her husband did it for her and after a few minutes spent on discussing weather, the resort's kind staff and outstanding services, they went to the dinning hall.

Seta Kimiaki, the resort's manager, was sitting by himself on the one side of the long table and the married couple on the other side, Ino on her husband's left.

The manager asked Orochimaru if he would like wine, what he accepted, and when Orochimaru glanced at Ino, she shook her head shortly as a no. That gave Seta a reason to spoke to her.

''It's a wise choice, our dinner is light and I would hate if you felt the wine's influence too soon.''

Ino smiled, wondering what he would have done if she had accepted to have some wine. Maybe her husband would have forbidden it. Or maybe she would have gotten drunk and made a scene.

Luckily the only drink she had was water and it would go well with anything. Maybe a salad, because it was light, or chicken or maybe-

The smell of the food that could be felt wasn't promising. And Ino tried not to look disappointed when she saw the biggest plate of fish in front of her! Sushi, sashimi, raw and cooked, it was only sea food!

''Please, help yourselves, and don't hesitate to eat more than usual. I hired only the best cooks,'' Seta said, taking a sip of wine.

Where were noodles, rice, meat, soup, anything but sea food?

Then again, she should have expected it. The fish was the most expensive dish and they were staying in a pricey resort. How could the manager impress his guests if not by the most delicious and prestigious menu?

''Should I make a choice for you?'' Orochimaru asked, smiling cutely, when Ino hesitated for a few moments.

''Yes, please,'' she answered, hoping he wouldn't be too generous while filling her plate.

And he wasn't. He carefully picked the best looking pieces for her. She wished she had told him she hated sea food before this dinner, now she wouldn't bring it up because he was so nice to her.

She smiled gratefully when he handed her the chop sticks.

The host didn't eat much, holding the glass most of time, observing them. Orochimaru was the one talking the most, about their journey, then his career as a physician, the activities.

Ino was pretending to eat and she somehow swallowed a few not-looking-too-disgusting bites. If she had drunk wine, she wouldn't have cared about the food. Then again she was feeling hunger and leaving all that food was impolite to their host and his cooks, so she ate everything from her plate.

Seta commended her appetite, but it sounded as if he complimented Orochimaru's talent to choose a wife with a healthy appetite. It was the first time Ino heard Orochimaru addressed someone by the last name and a honorific, not requesting the same polite treatment.

After the dinner, they returned to the living room to hang out some more, and on their way, Ino wanted to speak to her husband in private.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Will it look bad if I leave you two alone? I am a bit tired and this evening is all about the men talk.''

''I will make up an excuse if you want to rest.''

''Thank you.''

Orochimaru blamed tiredness for Ino's early leaving and host didn't seem surprised that they were left alone. Actually, his questions were all dedicated to her.

''Say, Itachi-san, how old is your wife?''

''Twenty. Couldn't you tell?''

''You never know with women. Those who are old try to look younger, and the young ones pretend to be older.''

''True,'' Orochimaru agreed.

''Would you have joined her if she had drank some wine?''

''I am afraid I don't follow.''

''Does that mean you never tried to relax her with a glass or two?''

Again Orochimaru didn't understand the point of the question. Was Ino supposed to get drunk? Or he should have been the one forcing her to drink? It didn't make sense.

''Maybe you start someday,'' Seta chuckled to himself. ''Did you have a lot of trouble while talking her into coming here?''

''I didn't. We like the change of routine.''

''So you didn't have to convince her to come?''

''I didn't.''

''She is so obedient,'' Seta concluded with a smile. ''And very pretty, if I may add. That makes you quite lucky.''

Lucky? Nobody except Orochimaru knew his wife was acting ladylike only in public. In private, Ino was stubborn, childish, hot-headed and openly impatient to end the mission. If she managed to look as if she was totally different, then the client's request would be fulfilled easily.

Orochimaru also couldn't wait to get back home and to his routine which didn't include visiting ducklings, wasting time on pointless discussions about his fake marriage or this dinner.

''You could say so,'' Orochimaru finally said.

''And what about her bad sides?''

''Bad sides?''

''Nobody's perfect,'' Seta explained.

That was true and Ino wasn't an exception. She was not taking the initiative, she was nosy, obsessed with physical appearance, numerous flaws.

On the other hand, she couldn't be independent because she was supposed to be a pliable wife, she wasn't interested in his life and opinion to gossip, but to learn more about him. It wasn't easy for her to be a woman in a man's world and her beauty was a burden sometimes, so there must be some courage in her.

''Why is that important?'' Orochimaru asked.

''I wanted to know how much you regret your purchase.''

''My purchase?'' Orochimaru repeated.

''How sweet,'' Seta laughed. ''Are you about to try convince me your wife is in love with you and that money didn't have a great role regarding your marriage?''

''Are you implying I bought my wife?'' Orochimaru said aloud the unimaginable.

''If she didn't bring money into the house, then you bought her,'' Seta said simply. ''And you are not the only one who did it.''

''What are you talking about?''

''If another man is interested into your wife, what is her price?''

Not only Seta ignored Orochimaru's question and went on with the strangest conversation, he was smiling the entire time. Every atom in Orochimaru's body was fighting the urge to hit this man. Hard.

''What makes you think I want to sell my wife?'' Orochimaru asked, stressing the words 'my' and 'wife'.

''You were thinking about her flaws for too long,'' Seta explained calmly.

''You are insane, you know that?''

Orochimaru couldn't spend a moment longer in a company of this lunatic. His next proposition proved he was out of his mind.

''I can get you another wife, the one who would suit you better.''

''Or maybe you should find yourself a hobby.''

That was the last thing Orochimaru has said to the resort's manager. It wasn't polite or wise, considering he had to be a guest in a resort a bit longer, it was rash, but to treat Ino as a property on sale was unacceptable.

Much bigger problem at the moment was a lie he had to think of and retell to Ino so she wouldn't find his early arrival suspicious. Or maybe she was tired for real and already asleep, Orochimaru hoped.

The dark in the room was a good sign, but an empty bed wasn't promising a regular night.


	7. Orochimaru's secrets

**_Orochimaru's secrets_**

Ceiling.

Strange.

Orochimaru didn't expect ceiling to be on his sight.

The view during mornings at the resort included scrolls he was reading or Ino, sound asleep in the bed. He would see one of the mentioned after snapping out of a short nap. His neck would usually hurt and the apartment would be illuminated by a lamp.

At the moment he was on his back and the sun was up high, its beams reaching the apartment's floor.

It didn't get clearer when he decided to rub his eyes to rouse himself.

There was an object preventing his left arm to move while the other arm emerged from under the duvet.

A duvet? Who covered him with a duvet?

Oh goodness.

The reason he couldn't move his left arm was Ino because he was embracing her because she was lying on top of him! And they were together, under the same duvet!

The only good thing was she was asleep. Her long hair was untied and tangled and she was breathing soundly.

Also a good thing, she was dressed! Luckily, he was too.

As gently as possible he cupped the back of her head, at the same time embracing her around the waist. He had to place her beside him in a way she wouldn't wake up and find out she cuddled up to him during the night. Or did she? And why did he join her in bed anyway?

As if the dinner with the resort's manager wasn't making this mission complicated already!

But what should he have done, ignore his partner's need for help? Maybe he should wake her and check if she was feeling better. Or leave her rest some more. Or first try to remember how and why his hands found their way to her body!

When Orochimaru got to their apartment, the room was in the dark and he couldn't spot Ino.

He shut the door quickly and called her name.

Silence.

Relieved, he saw the bathroom door was ajar and that the light was on. The last thing he needed after a conversation with that idiot Seta was Ino missing.

He presumed she was showering or brushing her teeth, but he couldn't hear the water running.

He could do nothing but wait for her to get out. Undressing and risking she might walk out wasn't an option. Then he thought she might count on an empty apartment and leave all of her clothes in the bathroom. She didn't respond to his calls earlier so there was a chance she didn't hear him.

''Ino,'' he called again.

He didn't get an answer, but he definitely heard something. And then the water flush.

He decided to knock.

''I returned,'' he said.

Another inarticulate sound.

Because of the most recent conversation about selling his wife, Orochimaru had to see for himself Ino was at the apartment and safe.

''I will come in, okay? Just to see if you need anything.''

Maybe he should have waited for another flushing of water because the smell of the bathroom was making a healthy person feel sick too.

''Is this your new way to stay slim?'' he asked, pointing at the toilet full of semi-digested food.

''Get out!''

It was a plea. She didn't have enough strength for an order. Or to stand up.

''Now is not the time to be stubborn. What's wrong?''

''I am vomitting because my stomach hurts, that's wrong!''

She was not okay. She was shaking, her cheeks were pale, and she would never sit on the floor in her formal clothes.

''But you ate the same food as I did. How come I am not feeling sick?''

''Because you are one lucky bastard, that's how!''

''Maybe it's not the food. Maybe the problem lies within you.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''Morning nausea and-''

''I am not pregnant, damn it!''

''Are you sure?''

''I don't have a boyfriend!''

''Why did you eat it all if you had a bad feeling at the start?''

''Because I didn't want to insult the host or his chefs!''

''Can I do something?''

''Get out!''

Everything he succeeded to do so far was make her angry. And blaming the possible pregnancy for puking wasn't his brightest idea so far. Only she needed help. His help.

She was sitting on a floor, her legs astride. Her bun wasn't neatly brushed any more and she seemed feverish.

''I will be fine,'' she said quietly, having her eyes closed.

He took the towel and moisten it with cold water. He knelt beside her and wiped her cheeks and brow.

''I am fine,'' she swallowed.

''Maybe you should drink some water,'' he offered when he was done with wiping her face.

''Uh-uh,'' she shook her head slightly, frowning because of too much light.

''Come on, we will put you to bed.''

He gathered her in his arms bridal style and laid her down on the bed. She was all right, only exhausted. After all, she needed energy now when all the food she ate left her system.

''I am sorry,'' she whispered.

''Don't worry. You need rest.''

For a moment he thought about disrobing her so she could be more comfortble, but he knew what exactly she was wearing underneath, so he decided to leave kimono on her. He covered her and returned to the bathroom to get another towel, just in case.

Then he remembered she kept a medicine kit on a cosmetic table! Maybe she took something that might make her feel better! If only he could find it!

His reading lamp wasn't enough, he had to turn on every light to be faster and there was nearly million small bottles with even smaller labels. Fortunately, he was an expert for potions, so he mixed two different ones that would kill possible bacteria that caused nausea and the other to calm the stomach.

''Ino,'' he whispered to the almost asleep girl, cupping her head carefully, ''you must take this.''

''I don't want it,'' she grunted quietly.

''It will make you feel better,'' he persisted.

''It won't.''

She was frowning, probably having cramps, rubbing her stomach.

''Ino, please. Just open your mouth a bit.''

With a disgusted grimace, she did, and he succeeded to force the medicine down her throat. Then he covered her again and left alone.

Turning off the lights didn't seem clever, but the bright room was making Ino feel uncomfortable, so he hit the lights.

Couch seemed too distant now, when he couldn't see her, only hear her uneven breathing.

Again, not too wise, he sat on the other side of the bed, to be closer in case she needed him.

And the stupidest and most reckless from him was to lie down and place his hands on hers.

She didn't move, breathing deeply, as if concentrated to ease the pain she was feeling.

Another minute, he was telling himself. This was a precaution. She shouldn't feel alone. Or be cold.

And that was his last thought because he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes!

Such an amateur! After an evening like that to fall asleep!

He should have come up with some sort of plan by now, not panic because Ino might find out they fell asleep in each other's arms!

First step was to make sure Ino would never learn he had spent the night in the bed instead of on the couch as usual. Too bad it was quite late and he couldn't anticipate how much time he had for grooming until Ino wakes up. As quickly as possible and noiselessly at the same time, he went to the bathroom.

He would take care of the yesterday's formal clothes as soon as he finishes with showering.

What to do now when he got an offer? Technically he didn't decline. Not that he would sell his wife! His partner, that was Ino, not his wife. Anyway, did staying mean accepting? If so, should they leave? How would he explain it to the client? It was easy to learn when and where they would escape. And he couldn't run forever. Well he could try but he had to think about Ino. First he would have to explain the reason for their early check out and it seemed more complicated than retelling to anyone else. She was shocked to see older men having young wives, how would she react if she would learn the husbands were offered another wife? And that he was asked about her price!

Talking with Ino was out of the question. Today at least. How would they travel if she was feeling sick? The simple mission was turning into more and more complex one with every second.

Not to mention he had to inform the client's staff manager that they wanted to leave the resort! Imagine that he declines and they have to pay out of their own pocket! Not that Orochimaru couldn't get the money, it was a matter of principle. He was sent here, he had to endure days and nights with a partner and participate in stupid activities with nosy rich men! No way in hell he would pay for it!

This thorough thinking got him to the answer – they would stay and act as if nothing happened without saying a word to his so-called wife. And while waiting for her to wake up, he would hurry with showering.

The fact he managed to fall asleep was equal to a miracle. Could it be that he got used to Ino's presence so his body subconsciously relaxed, feeling her near? Only it was way too near, body to body, so close he felt her smooth skin under the thin fabric of her clothes. And her body seemed delicate and vulnerable and in need for protection while her natural scent was reminding him of spring and young, intact nature.

Orochimaru snapped out of his daydream. These weren't appropriate thoughts to have in the shower. Or ever. Ino was participating in the same mission like him, nothing more, and he should think about her skills and power, not her appearance and body. Or her scent. Or her hair. Or her feminine parts he could feel this morning. It was actually her fault! If she hadn't been as light as a feather, he would have felt her body on top of his. Since she was wafer-thin, he didn't feel her weight as a burden and he continued sleeping. With her on top!

He would take the blame in case she found out, but he wouldn't bring it up by himself. Maybe after they leave the resort. Or maybe right before they part for good after turning in their mission reports. Bottom line, she didn't have to know because nothing happened and it wouldn't affect the professional nature of their relationship whatsoever.

Ino was still asleep when Orochimaru left the bathroom and stored yesterday's formal clothes next to his everyday garbs in one of the closets. While putting Ino to bed, it did cross his mind her kimono might become rumpled, but he knew what she was wearing beneath and he couldn't undress her and still leave her decent. Imagine he had done it and that she had woken up first, on top of him!

This way only nice piece of clothing sustained damage but it could always be replaced with another one any time.

He glanced at his neatly folded scrolls he missed to read last night, but he was too anxious while expecting Ino's waking he could do nothing except stare at her. What was her last memory of yesterday night, would she remember he returned to the apartment quite early, did she wake up for a moment, aware they were hugging, but remained close to him?

One part of him wanted to wake her up and start asking questions and the other part wished she slept through this whole day and remember nothing.

A moment after he left the bed, Orochimaru tucked in his sleeping partner, but now her upper body part was uncovered. Well, not entirely uncovered because of her kimono, but changing position or uncovering oneself usually led to waking up.

It was no different with Ino who frowned slightly to the sun in the room and slowly opened her eyes.

''Hey.''

She looked around before she sat up, as if she was confused to find herself in bed. She also smiled briefly before greeting him.

''Hey.''

''How are you feeling?''

''Fine, I guess.''

Except the messy hair and yesterday's clothes, she looked a lot better than on the bathroom floor. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes focused, but aslo turned away from him.

''I am sorry.''

''For what?''

''I totally messed up last night.''

''What do you mean?''

''I could have stayed longer if my stomach hadn't been so sensitive! And what is really horrible, it's probably my fault! My gut was ruined by different diets and I can't handle sea food any more!''

To show how embarrassed she was feeling, she pulled the blanket over her head.

''And I ruined my clothes!''

So far so good. They spoke little and without the intention to start topics the both of them found embarrassing.

''Wait a minute!'' Ino said, still under the covers.

''What is it?'' he asked, thinking of the best excuse for hugging her.

''I was in the bathroom,'' her head peeked out. ''How did I end up here?''

He must have sighed with a relief too loud because she covered herself again.

''Oh no, you must have carried me! I am sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden!''

If she only knew that was the smallest problem, so irrelevant he would repeat it thousand times if it meant she wouldn't remember the rest.

''Listen,'' he said to a duvet bump, ''I will go and cancel our activities for today and get something to eat for myself. Would you like something?''

''It might go down the drain again,'' the duvet said.

''I will return soon.''

''Fine.''

Cancelling the activities was partly because of Ino's nausea last night and mostly precaution. It was impossible to determine how dangerous Seta was and if they would face consequences for declining his offer. Did he hire mercenaries in that case or he didn't care and was about to let them go freely?

What if they were the only couple invited? That meant they somehow drew attention.

And if they weren't, maybe they fit in perfectly and Seta had more women to buy! And sell. To rich men. And they were all staying at the resort! With their wives separated from them during the activities! And the activities had to be planned in advance not because of the guests but because of Seta and his mad plan!

''Good morning, sir,'' Orochimaru was greeted at the reception desk. ''What can I do for you?''

''I would like to cancel my wife's activity for today. She is not feeling well so she will rest in the apartment.''

''Very well. Should I book the same activity for tomorrow then?''

''And that would be embroidery, right?''

''Yes, sir.''

''My wife doesn't enjoy it that much, so can you pick something else?''

''Like what, sir?''

''Something related to flowers. Do you have it?''

''How about pressing flowers? Would she find it enjoyable?''

''Can you give me more details about this activity?''

''The first part of the activity includes learning about the pressing flowers and a guided tour around the garden to present different plants. On the second day, each participant picks up to four herbs to press and they leave it for drying until the end of the stay. The pressed flowers can be taken home.''

Orochimaru didn't like the guided tour because Ino already knew much about the plants in the garden. On the other hand, she would be outdoors and preoccupied with something different than embroidery.

''Fine, sign her up for pressing flowers.''

''Very well, sir. And what would she be doing today?''

''Resting, in our apartment.''

''So she won't leave the apartment?''

''Neither will I. You know, in case she needs something.''

''I am not saying it's impossible, but the staff cleans your apartment while you are absent, participating in the activities. If you are about to stay indoors, the staff might disturb you and that's the last thing we want.''

It was unnecessary to interrupt Ino's resting, they were both neat when it came to tidying up the apartment. Ino made her side of the bed every morning and so did he today.

''If we need cleaning services, we will let you know. We are fine for now. I must go to a dinning hall for a moment, so please, can you check if the bookshop is opened?''

''I am not sure, sir. If it's not, maybe I can get what you need elsewhere. Or you wanted to browse the bookshop's offer?''

''I need a board game or decks of cards, any game for two people to play. Do you think I might find it in a bookshop?''

''I will check, sir.''

Orochimaru thanked the man and went to the dinning hall.

Many tables were empty because it was late and couples were almost done with the breakfast for today. The slow waiter looked him with a frown, his shift just got longer. He couldn't know Orochimaru had a special request this morning.

''Good morning. My wife is not feeling well enough to attend breakfast. May I take some tea to her?''

''Of course, sir. What kind of tea?''

''I am not sure if you heard, but I am a physician. It will be much faster if I use the necessary ingredients by myself.''

''I am afraid I can't let you enter the kitchen. Our professional staff are the only people allowed and-''

''I don't have to be in the kitchen, but have the right herbs at my disposal. Could you arrange that the herbs are delivered to the dining hall? I will mix them personally.''

''I'll see what I can do, but you must know, this is a kitchen, not a pharmacy.''

''I know. Also if it won't cause you inconvenience, I would like to take some food to my wife, if you could find something that a sensitive stomach could handle.''

''Right away, sir.''

The old waiter wasn't thrilled because of the additional requests, but he was probably trained under the motto that the customers must be pleased at all circumstances, so in a few minutes, Orochimaru got everything he asked for, arranged on a cart.

He didn't pay much attention to puzzled gazes following him out of the hall while he was carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and snacks that Ino might eat.

His next stop was a reception desk.

''Anything?''

''The bookshop will open in the afternoon, but I managed to find these two decks of cards.''

''Thank you,'' Orochimaru said and added the decks on the tray.

''Do you need help?''

''I will manage. Thank you for your effort.''

Holding a tray with one hand and unlocking the door with another, it was all about balance.

And Orochimaru surprised himself for staying calm after opening the door.

In front of the biggest mirror at the apartment, Ino was observing her reflection. Her stomach's reflection.

With the kimono's belt unfastened, she was changing poses to get a better view of the skin in between the bandages around her upper body part and her panties.

''Am I fat?''

Orochimaru, as gracefully as he could, placed the tray on the table. He remained silent despite the only logical reaction to Ino's question and that would be only one question: Are you insane or blind? He was thankful he declined the receptionist help, the poor man would face the same pointless interrogation.

''Well?'' she asked, exposing her stomach even more, to give him a better view. The disturbing part was he could see her ribs. How could a person be fat if that was the case?

''No, Ino, you are not fat.''

''How can you lie to me? Last night you thought I was pregnant!''

Ah. So she remembered that.

''If I am not fat, why did you think that?''

If she really thought she was fat, why was she still uncovered?

Instead of using words, he might as well use his body.

He walked up to her in front of the mirror and lifted his shirt.

''Would you call me fat?'' he asked.

''No.''

He pointed to the mirror so she could compare their flat stomachs. His skin was a bit paler than hers, but that was the only difference. Well that and her skin was softer because she was younger. And toned. And what was he thinking when he decided to expose himself to her gaze? She should better conclude they were equally skinny and end this nonsense.

''Are you fat?'' he asked.

''No,'' she said, deflecting her gaze from the mirror to the floor.

''The reason I asked about your pregnancy,'' she finally wrapped up herself and so did he, ''was a precaution. You felt nausea and some medicine mustn't be given to pregnant women.''

''But I don't even have a boyfriend!''

Naturally, when her free time was spent in front of a mirror wondering if she was fat or not.

''If I had one, I would still use protection!''

''I am sure you would, but you are young and healthy and hormones can sometimes surprise science! Now will you go to shower and finally get dressed?''

She didn't argue with him this time and he could serve the tea and breakfast.

''You brought us cards to play!'' she noticed while sipping tea.

''I did, but only in case you don't want to rest some more. I can always read.''

''We can play, but I still don't understand why you cancelled your activity too. I would have been fine, it would have been only for a few hours.''

''Because I wanted to make sure you were feeling better and that my tea helped you.''

''It's not that bad,'' she took another sip and unpacked the cards to shuffle them.

If it was possible, he would skip all the activities for the rest of their stay, but then he wouldn't be doing his part of the mission. Also by leaving Ino by herself, he would be concerned about her safety and the possible danger that awaited her. Or them.

Playing cards was only a distraction so he wouldn't think too much about the dinner with the resort's manager or his offer. Unfortunately Ino's good-humored chatter about her past activities, only triggered more negative thoughts about the resort's conception.

Every couple was invited to the resort meaning it is not a coincidence every woman was young and pretty. Ino tried to tell him on the very first day, but he ignored it.

Could it be the resort was a scam behind people trafficking? What if other other men accepted the indisputable proposal? How could he find out?

Seta would monitor them for sure, so the first step was to keep an eye on Ino. The mind of such a man was unpredictable and Ino, while being separated from him during the activities, was exposed and vulnerable.

''Hey!''

''What?''

''Where did you wander off? It's your turn,'' Ino said.

''Right, right,'' he said. ''I will hurry.''

''No, take your time. I might get a bit cranky soon because I am a bit hungry.''

''Well, you didn't throw up the entire day, so maybe you could eat something. Not too greasy or too spicy, but you could try.''

The order safe for Ino was including a lot of plain rice. No restaurant could guarantee other food wouldn't be harmful, so they ordered different side dishes to combine.

Everything seemed delicious on an empty stomach, but Ino didn't want to repeat last night no matter what, so she ate mostly rice. Orochimaru sympatized with a girl, so he didn't praise food too much, eating quickly and in silence.

Card games were fun and exhausting for a girl in a recovery, so she excused herself and got ready to sleep.

''Thank you, Orochimaru-sama, for staying with me today,'' she said as she was covering herself.

He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so he muttered something, pretending to read.

Ino got comfortable and fell asleep soon and her sleeping noises were reminding her partner of the deep slumber he experienced because of her nausea. He was looking forward to another, that time far away from the resort and in his own bed.

The next morning started with a loud growl from Ino's belly that craved for more food that included more than rice.

''Sorry,'' she said. ''It's easier to diet when you get something to eat every once in awhile.''

''Dieting? Do I need to undress myself again?''

''No,'' she chuckled.

''Good, because I don't feel like it.''

''Do you think we will be the first one to get to the dinning hall?''

''I don't care. If I were you, I would skip the dairy products. Also coffee.''

''Oh come on, I might as well starve again!''

''It's my recommendation. If you get through today, tomorrow you can eat normally.''

''Fine.''

They were greeted at the reception desk and informed they were really the first ones to get up.

That made Ino pretty excited.

''Nobody is there yet, meaning you can make a complicated order!''

''I will have eggs, like every morning.''

''For me! I will probably order something wrong what will made me feel worse. You pick something.''

''I picked all that seafood that made you feel sick.''

''Now this is your chance to make it up for it,'' she smiled to him and to their waiter who was surprised to have the first guests up so early.

''Good morning. What can I get for you today?''

''Do you have apples?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Can you use four apples to make applesauce?''

''Of course. Anything else?''

''And four pieces of toast, please.''

''Right away. Drinks?''

''Herbal tea, no sugar.''

The waiter bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

''Applesauce? Like we are toddlers?'' Ino eyed him.

''If it's good for a baby's stomach, it will be for yours too.''

''And what about the eggs you wanted?''

''I can always have those tomorrow and this way I will feel the hunger at the same time you do.''

They were half way through their toasts when other guests arrived. Ino liked the applesauce despite it was a children's food and Orochimaru would have ordered more of it if he knew Ino wouldn't be sick again. Now while her stomach was sensitive, she should be careful with food and beverages a bit longer. They couldn't risk another day at the apartment, it would drive crazy the receptionist who would probably send a cleaning staff as soon as they leave for their today's activity.

''Sir!'' the receptionist called after him after they were done with breakfast.

''Is there a problem?'' Orochimaru asked, seeing the nervous receptionist.

''Please forgive me, kind sir, I am afraid I forgot to reschedule your yesterday's activity.''

''Mine or my wife's?''

''Your, sir. Your wife will go for a garden stroll, but for you, I am afraid, the only available spot is the one at the sauna.''

Oh no. Sauna again. Staying at the apartment wasn't an option because of the cleaning service that was skipped yesterday.

''It can't be that bad,'' Ino consoled him. ''And you don't have to stay long, only until the cleaning staff gets our apartment ready.''

She could be optimistic because he didn't retell her what kind of conversation he had to endure the last time. Although he might listen to her advice and waste there as less time as possible.

Since Ino didn't occupy the bathroom before going to learn more about flowers, Orochimaru stayed at the apartment until the very last moment. The cleaning lady wasn't pleased to find him there.

At the sauna's locker room was quiet, as if nobody was there. Orochimaru was slowly taking off his clothes, being even slower when folding it, counting seconds until his return to the apartment. Yes, there was Ino, but she wouldn't question him about making babies and he would stay dressed.

When he adjusted the towel covering what it was supposed to cover, he heard a water pouring. Then the recliner made a sound as if somebody laid on it. That meant one person who was readying to rest outside of the sauna. And Orochimaru couldn't stay at the sauna as long as that man could lay on a recliner, waiting to bug him. He didn't expect more users at the sauna zone, he was delaying coming here as much as possible, so others must have gotten here before. As he could conclude, there was only one man. Before showing himself, he must learn how much time he was obligated to spend in here. Unfortunately, there was no clock and he never wore a watch. Maybe he could lose some time by going to the reception and requesting another towel. Or a different herbal tea. Or honestly beg them to let him shut the door of his apartment and wait for Ino's return.

After yesterday's horrible morning and the day spent in fear she might remember what happened, Orochimaru was looking forward to today's activities. He was waiting for a moment Ino would thank him for choosing pressing flower instead of embroidery, and for two consecutive days! And if feeling better, she might have a light chicken dinner what meant a regular breakfast tomorrow morning. And now when he proved to her she was not fat, maybe she would start eat a bit more. He couldn't believe he had let her see his nude torso twice! He wasn't feeling like showing it to other man for the second time, still in a locker room.

A recliner made a sound again, then the door closed.

As Orochimaru could remember, there was a stand with magazines and novels. The lighting at the locker room wasn't so bad, he could take a novel to read and do so while at the locker room. That way the other man wouldn't be bothered neither he would bother Orochimaru! Excellent plan.

In less than a minute his reading material was including three magazines and two not to thick novels. He was an average reader, not slow or fast, so reading half of one novel would mark the end of the activity for today. He also got dressed, there was no point in reading having only a towel. It wasn't hygienic or warm enough.

First chapter of the second novel, because the other was a love story, was interesting for him to continue with reading. Articles in magazines were too short and turning pages was causing too much noise in a completely silent locker room. The only flaw in his plan was uncomfortable bench in the middle of the locker room. Its main use wasn't for a long sitting, but a short one, while people were folding their garbs.

His unsuccessful attempts to find a better position for reading resulted with a novel and magazines falling on the floor with a loud thud.

Orochimaru hoped the man was at the sauna, but a recliner's creak was heard short after he knocked the book and magazines on the floor.

''Hello?''

As quickly as he could, Orochimaru gathered the reading material and shut the door of one of the changing stalls at the locker room.

''Is anybody here?''

A changing stall's door wasn't reaching the floor and Orochimaru could only wait for the man to leave him alone. Of course, he could always knock him out, but his life wasn't in danger, only his ego.

''It's okay, I won't bother you, I got the hint.''

The man probably saw the shadow on the floor. And a closed door of one of the changing stalls was suspicious enough.

Then he said something, almost inaudible, about his wife feeling uncomfortable wearing less clothes.

''Can you just show yourself for a moment so I don't come near you during other activities?''

It was a tempting proposal. If every man at the resort was understanding as this one, Orochimaru would have a great time. Despite his dislike toward people, Orochimaru opened the door and did what man requested.

''Oh it is you!'' the man said. ''How did you end up in here? Right, sorry, I won't bug you.''

The man obviously recognized Orochimaru from the previous activities although Orochimaru couldn't remember him. Maybe it was because the man wore only a towel. Naked men all looked the same and that was ugly.

''Do you know how much time passed since you are here?'' Orochimaru asked, following the man to the resting area.

''I used the sauna three times in total, taking the necessary breaks, so I would say about two hours.''

''And do you think that time is enough for cleaning the apartment?''

''Depends,'' a man smiled a bit. ''How bad it was when you left?''

Orochimaru's answer was a thin smile with frown. The man got the hint again and redirected his attention to drinking water.

''If you would do me a favor and keep this to yourself?''

The man nodded into the glass, still drinking. Orochimaru would have described him as a pleasant person if the man hadn't spoken.

''Could it be that you didn't succeed to remove the scars you got, so you have been hiding in there?''

''Scars?'' Orochimaru repeated.

''Yes, I mean, you are a doctor, couldn't you perform a surgery to remove scars?''

''I do not have scars and a surgery depends on a location of a scar. If you want my professional opinion, the scarred skin should be left as it is.''

The man didn't seem glad to hear it, but neither was Orochimaru with the unnecessary conversation.

The only information he needed was about the time and he could now safely return to the cleaned apartment and his scrolls. As he expected, Ino wasn't there, so he could catch up on reading until she returns and hopefully thank him for an activity she liked.

''Why did you lie to me?''

After her return, his partner's first words were unexpected.

''What?''

''I am fat!'' she said, rushing to get to the mirror and inspect the non-existent fat tissue.

''Who told you that?''

''Everybody! They were staring at me the whole time until I had enough and asked what was wrong with me and then the girl asked if I was pregnant!''

''And that is making you fat?''

''Why would she think I was pregnant if I wasn't fat?''

Why was he having a feeling they had the exact same conversation yesterday?

''Ino, you are not fat,'' he said and she pulled down her too loose tunic, as if she wanted to hide her too big stomach. ''We are in a resort for couples, and like you noticed on the very first day, every woman here is young and therefore fertile.''

''But why me, out of all other women here?''

''Well, maybe because when I got you tea yesterday, I made it by myself and explained you were not feeling okay.''

''Ah, so you were making tea for the mother of your child who was experiencing morning sickness,'' Ino concluded, rolling her eyes.

''I simply made tea, nothing else.''

''Good, because I don't want people here thinking I am pregnant.''

She finally moved away from the mirror, but he wasn't pleased.

''Is it because you can't imagine the two of us having sex?''

''No, but because of my diet,'' she rolled her eyes again. ''Eating only rice and applesauce can't be good for the unborn baby.''

Out of all lame answers he could have gotten to his provocative question, Ino blamed the food and didn't even blink at the mention of sex. This girl was something.

''What?'' she asked when he kept staring at her.

A short chuckle soon turned into laughter and in a moment he covered his face to silence his laugh because of this whole fat stupidity. Ino joined him, probably realizing how absurd their conversation was.

''Are you hungry?'' he asked, when he managed to talk clearly.

''Yes! I am starving!''

And they laughed again.

''Besides, if we are married, we are having sex. I mean, the doctor and his wife are. I mean, wouldn't that be healthy for their marriage?''

''I guess. So to end the awkwardness before the dinner, if somebody asks, we are not working on a baby?''

''Nobody is going to ask that! I mean, what kind of person wants to know something so intimate?''

''Actually, I have been asked. The last time I was using the sauna.''

''Oh no! So that was why you didn't want to repeat it today.''

''Yeah, there is nowhere to run once the questioning starts.''

''Was it better today?''

''I will retell you during dinner.''

She agreed and soon the table was full of plates. The rice was again the main dish, but a plain white meat with a light sauce was looking tasty, Orochimaru could see Ino's hungry gaze inspecting it.

''Do you think it would be stupid of me to have some meat?'' she asked.

''I don't. The baby must get as much nutrients as possible.''

She laughed again, but something about her was telling him he should stop joking with it. And he wasn't the teasing type, he enjoyed her company when she was in a good mood, why ruin it with silly jokes?

''Strange,'' she said after he retold her the today's questions asked at the sauna zone. ''Why would he ask you about scars? Were there visible scars on his body?''

''No,'' Orochimaru said, reluctantly remembering a man's nude body. ''Maybe they were covered, but scars on the covered part definitely shouldn't be surgically removed.''

''Is there a cream of some kind to make it smaller?'' Ino asked.

''No. Scar is a permanently damaged skin. If I hadn't been wasting time in this resort, maybe I would have come up with a formula to regenerate the tissue.''

''Then stop fooling around and pick different activities so you would have more to present to the client,'' she said. ''If I forget about that pregnancy nonsense, the flower pressing is the best activity so far.''

''And you will have it for another day,'' he said, trying hard not to brag the pressing flowers was his idea.

''That also means you need to pick something else for me tomorrow.''

''We will think of something,'' he said. ''And I don't want to be rude, but you should stop eating. I don't want you to feel sick again and you ate almost entire portion of the chicken.''

''I told you I was starving!''

''You can have plenty of food in the morning. Your stomach is probably confused.''

''Fine,'' she sighed.

After finishing their meal, the table was free for a card game what Ino happily accepted. Same like yesterday, Orochimaru hoped she wouldn't notice he was letting her win. Or she really got better after spending an entire day thinking about different strategy? All in all, another day passed without a quarrel or awkwardness, more or less.

Ino was the first one to yawn, but she wasn't sleepy enough not to tease him before going to bed.

''The doctor and his wife can't work on a baby if you continue sleeping on a couch.''

The look she got instead of his reply was saying that was the wrong way to talk him out of sleeping on the couch. It wouldn't make any difference anyway, he would be wide awake, alert so they wouldn't come near one another.

''Here is fine too,'' he said.

''Good night, Orochimaru-sama,'' she said, covering herself with a blanket.

She was asleep in less than ten minutes meaning whatever he shared with her earlier didn't seem to trouble her mind. Maybe he shouldn't have, although the jokes were harmless because they were including an imaginary couple. Seta's offer was real and their sleeping embrace was real and both might have an impact on the rest of the mission. Maybe she was mature, but he couldn't anticipate her reaction if she would learn they shared the bed for one night and that it was too small, so they got too close.

Hopefully he would never find out and they would get home safely, never mentioning neither hugging or financial offer, and forgetting it all the moment he leaves the resort.


	8. Ready for sleep

**_Ready for sleep_**

''How cute it is! And you did it all by yourself?''

Orochimaru was enjoying Ino's admiration for his creation.

Yesterday he signed up for a modelling activity and he presumed they would work with clay or wood. To his, and obviously Ino's, delight, their task was to build a ship inside of a glass bottle. And he was pretty successful in doing so, as Ino couldn't stop observing his bottle containing a small ship inside.

''I don't think I would have enough patience to do it,'' she said, placing the bottle on a higher spot so nobody would knock it over. ''And the little details take so much time!''

It did require a bit of a talent too. He was one of the few men who succeed to create a model that resembled to a ship after only one session. Well his session lasted a bit longer, but Ino didn't mind after he had showed her the bottle.

''While you were preoccupied with your today's activity, I had time to think of our dinner tonight,'' she informed him.

''Does that mean we may order right away?'' he asked.

''If you are hungry, then yes.''

''What will you have?''

Instead of answering, she showed him one of the menus.

''You circled almost everything.''

''Uh-huh.''

''Are you that hungry?''

''No, but for two consecutive evenings I ate only rice!''

''Not true. You ate chicken last night. And eggs this morning.''

''Breakfast doesn't count and I had only a few bites of the chicken.''

''And how fast would you like to eat?'' he asked, observing the menu to decide what he would have.

''Immediately!''

''To make that possible, you should cut several meals from your order,'' he said, returning the menu in her hands. ''It's impossible to make that many different main courses in ten minutes.''

''But what should I have? I want to try it all!''

''I suggest we order first two of each, appetizer, main course and a dessert. Tomorrow we order the next two.''

She thought about his proposition for a moment.

''No sea food,'' she said. ''And not too much rice.''

''Done.''

Orochimaru was on his way to the reception desk to place an order for a dinner before Ino changed her mind. It was only food, but she was impatient to have a decent meal after two days of a strict diet. A week ago, he would commend her healthy view on food, but now he got to know her better and decided not to share his opinion unless being asked.

''You know what?'' Ino said the second after he returned to the apartment. ''While we were in the park, choosing the plants to pres, it occurred to me one of the ducklings was missing.''

''Maybe you didn't count them correctly.''

''Maybe.''

A few moments passed in silence; Ino was rearranging the clothes she wore and the pieces she would wear while Orochimaru was removing his reading material from the table to make space for the food that would be delivered.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them both.

''Dinner?'' Ino smiled. ''Already?''

Orochimaru doubted it. It would be too soon despite their reduced order.

It passed quite some time before he had to fill a questionnaire.

They didn't hear from Seta.

Or maybe it was a silly question regarding their tomorrow's activities?

''We are sorry for causing you inconvenience,'' the unknown man spoke when Orochimaru opened the door. ''My wife would like to hand over a present to your wife.''

Orochimaru observed the couple standing before him.

A man's face seemed awfully familiar, but they were having breakfast with so many people he didn't remember this man in particular.

His wife was shorter than him, wearing loose purple gown; similar to Ino's clothes of a married woman, it was impossible to guess if the woman was bony, slim or fat.

Nevertheless they wanted to speak to Ino who guessed immediately something was out of ordinary.

''What's wrong?'' she asked, approaching the door. Luckily she still didn't change, so she looked the same as the woman in front of the door.

''I am sorry to disturb you,'' the woman said. ''I haven't seen you during the activity of embroidery and I remember you didn't have time to finish your goblene, so I brought you thread you may need.''

And there it was, in the woman's hands plenty of different threads necessary to complete Ino's flowers.

''That's so thoughtful of you! Thank you!'' Ino said, receiving the thread.

The woman smiled shyly, as if she didn't expect Ino would accept her gift.

''If you need more or a thread of a different color, you can tell me tomorrow.''

''I will, thank you,'' Ino assured her.

Orochimaru didn't take his eyes off of the man, but he still couldn't remember when they met exactly.

''Thank you for your time and good evening,'' the man said and the couple left.

Ino stood in front of the closed door for awhile, as if she was thinking.

''I know!'' she exclaimed. ''That was the woman who escaped from the hot spring!''

''A woman who escaped from the hot spring?'' Orochimaru repeated. ''You didn't tell me a word about her.''

''When I was at the hot spring, there were two other women. The one was in the pool and the other one didn't take off her towel. She left before using the pool.''

''Maybe she is shy,'' Orochimaru offered.

''Why would she pick that activity? And a shy person would never knock on a stranger's door.''

''Technically, her husband did it.''

''That means she told him about me!''

Now that was alarming. What that woman knew about Ino that made her and her husband come to their door?

''Well, I don't blame her,'' Ino said. ''As much as I was trying to fit in doing my goblene, it was evident it was my first time. I mean, you saw that masterpiece!''

Ino didn't want to look at it, so she stored it in a closet. Now she had a thread and decided to take it out.

''I can't possibly finish this, I am a hopeless case,'' she laughed, looking at the goblene. ''Maybe I should return the thread or give it to some other girl who might need it more than me.''

Orochimaru wasn't paying attention to the goblene, he wondered how this woman or her husband found Ino and more important, what was the reason behind it. Thread for the goblene must have been an excuse.

''Instead of embroidery, I should stick to shopping. You were stunning in this gorgeous tunic!''

Stunning? Gorgeous? Was she the one with the sight problem?

She took the tunic out of the closet to admire its fabric.

''To tell you the truth, I secretly hoped you would pick it, I have never seen a piece as tailored as this one and-''

She fell silent as she was inspecting the sleeves.

''What is this?''

Ino turned the front side of the tunic, so Orochimaru could see it.

''What is what?'' he asked.

''It got dirty somehow!'' she said, holding the tunic and scratching the invisible stain with her finger nails.

It couldn't be dirty. His manners at the table were excellent, he couldn't remember the last time he spilled a drink or failed to bring the food to his mouth. The stain was imaginary, it couldn't be from the food or beverage and he wore the tunic on a single occasion and that was dinner with Seta. Ino's frown was in vain.

''I don't understand how it got here,'' she said, pointing at the left side of the tunic, close to the collar. ''It's definitely food, a sauce of some kind. Maybe you dip a piece in it and a drop fell on your clothes.''

Orochimaru tried hard not to look annoyed when Ino, to get a better perspective and discover the stain's cause faster, spread the tunic along his torso.

''You couldn't have seen it,'' she concluded. ''It's too high.''

''I still don't see it. Are you sure it is not a pattern of some kind?''

She pointed to the spot of the stain. It didn't look as food that has been served. Now he was also interested. When did he get dirty? And how did food or whatever it was ended up there?

''Is it possible to get it cleaned?'' he asked.

''I hope so. We can take it for the cleaning first thing tomorrow.''

''And what about your kimono? Maybe there is a chance for it also.''

''I really don't want to put my hopes up,'' she said, looking sadly to the closet with her kimono in it. ''If there weren't flowers on it, there would be a chance.''

''But if it didn't have flowers, it wouldn't be so pretty,'' he tried to comfort her.

''True,'' she said, storing the tunic among the other clothes. ''I will miss it.''

She held a kimono's collar for a moment, staring at it as if it was a living thing, not a piece of clothes. Then she took it out and placed it on the bed. She repeated the same with his tunic, now observing their formal clothes simultaneously.

''Are you comparing the fabric?'' he asked.

''I am comparing the stains. They are almost the same.''

How could that be? Ino wasn't clumsy, she couldn't have dropped the food on her clothes and definitely not the same food as him. It would be likely if they had ice cream which melted fast or ate juicy fruit with their bare hands.

She kept staring at the clothes on the bed, placing a single finger in front of her mouth as if she was deep in thought. It took her another moment to place an entire palm before her lips and turn to him, her face terrified.

''I did this! It's my fault!''

Convenient for him to think of a reasonable explanation, and her asleep on top of him didn't sound reasonable at all, there was another knock on their door.

As Orochimaru presumed, it was the delivery of their dinner. Ino smiled faintly at the man who brought their order and placed it on the empty table.

''Have a nice evening,'' he said as he was leaving and Orochimaru hoped Ino wouldn't make a big deal about the two stains on their clothes.

''Did you notice I ruined your tunic?'' she said the moment she sat down at the table.

''It's okay, you were sick,'' he said, arranging the their meals. ''I didn't get attached to that tunic, so I don't care that much. I can always purchase the other pieces you chose for me that time.''

Everything was better than to think about the time she was sick, even him promising he would go shopping again.

She was concentrated on the dinner for awhile, but didn't miss to notice the obvious.

''I should have known you didn't get dirty. You are one of the most careful people I met. Just look at the way you are holding the chop sticks!''

There was nothing wrong with the way he ate. Didn't everybody eat the same? Was this a compliment or not?

''And the way you sit! So straight, as if you are ready to get up any time.''

''Are you mocking me?''

''Of course not! I am observing you.''

''Maybe you should look at the delicacies instead of at me.''

She smiled briefly and filled her plate with different food. Orochimaru hoped she would munch happily without thinking about the unimportant clothes, but a mind of this girl was still a mystery.

''Didn't you clean my face before getting me to bed?'' she asked, readying to take another bite. ''I found the wet towels the next day.''

''Yes, I did wipe your face.''

''Then it's probably from my kimono,'' she concluded, stuffing the piece of meat in her mouth.

''Possibly.''

Ino got up to remove the empty servings from the table and leave there desserts only. That way the clothes were within her view again.

''Was I sick after I left the bathroom? I don't understand how that particular spot got dirty.''

His heart skipped a beat for the third time in a half an hour. One more time and he would go crazy. Was he brave enough to retell her the probable truth, and that was the tunic got dirty when she nestled against him? Would he stand her overreaction, whether it would be anger, disgust or animosity? Her ability to read minds concerned him the most. Having no other option, she might dig through his mind and discover much more than their sleepy hug. If the truth came from him, he could also decide how much he would reveal and that would be technicalities, definitely skipping the details about strange sensation body against body caused.

''Listen,'' he said, determined. ''I can explain.''

She returned to her seat and stared at him.

''Please don't tell me I puked all over you and the tiny drop ended up on the tunic.''

''No.''

''Did I say something embarrassing about me? Or about you?''

''No,'' he laughed a bit.

''Then what is it?'' she persisted. ''Is it that bad?''

''You tell me. I fell asleep soon after I put you to bed and woke up to find you in my arms.''

She continued watching him, her mouth agape. Then her lips formed a thin line along with the small frown. Then she turned her head to look at the enormous bed.

''How?''

So far she was handling it well. Or she didn't understand they slept in the same bed as close as possible.

''I don't know. I woke up and you were there.''

''I hugged you and woke you up?''

''I have no idea for how long we have been asleep that way.''

''Didn't you feel me? If I got it right, I didn't fall asleep on top of you.''

''That's right, we were on separate sides of the bed.''

''How then?'' she repeated, puzzled. ''It's huge!''

''Somehow. It might have happened in the morning.''

''It probably wasn't for long because there is only a tiny stain. And you would have remembered if it had been for long.''

''Probably.''

She offered him to try her dessert and he would agree to anything at that moment because he didn't have to think about hugging any longer and she took it rather well. He knew all along it wasn't a big deal.

''You must have been really tired when you went to bed fully dressed,'' Ino said, returning their clothes to the closet after finishing her dessert.

''The clothes were the last thing on my mind.''

Imagine he woke up half naked with Ino on top of him! He would have never retold it.

''I hope you will change into your pajamas tonight.''

''Why would I need to change?''

''Because you will join me in bed, won't you?''

''Honestly, I didn't plan to.''

''Oh, right, I get it. You are snuggling against me only when I am sick.''

Her observation was correct; he was ready to stand up in an instant and so he did.

''I am not!''

''Really? So why didn't you tell me we hugged through the night the next day?''

''Because I don't know what happened.''

''I know what happened. I was sick and you knew I wouldn't remember, so you slipped under the covers with me!''

He couldn't believe what he heard! Ino thought his intention wasn't to take care of her, but to take advantage of her vulnerable state. What kind of person would do that? Did she really think he was capable of harassment?

''I certainly did not abuse the fact you were not feeling well. I fell asleep momentarily because I haven't slept in days and if I did something both of us consider as inappropriate, I don't remember.''

''You haven't slept in days?'' she repeated. ''How is that possible?''

He remained motionless when she walked up to him, watching him carefully, as if searching for a sign of tiredness. Her concern about his attempt to take advantage of her was instantly forgotten.

''Are you suffering from insomnia?'' she asked.

''I don't know what is the cause, but I do know I would never-''

''I know,'' she interrupted him. ''You probably wanted to make sure I was okay and while lying down in the dark, you fell asleep. I was trying to be funny, you being all serious and on distance then suddenly we are hugging. I didn't know you had trouble falling asleep.''

For a brief moment, they simply stood next to one another. Orochimaru didn't dare to move and Ino kept quiet.

''You have a weird sense of humor,'' he said, noticing she was staring at the floor.

''Sorry,'' she muttered.

The entire situation was ridiculous and standing up wasn't making it less awkward. He was the first one to sit down. Ino followed, still not looking at him.

''So what is the last thing you remember?'' she asked quietly.

''You were trembling, as if you were cold and you curled up, rubbing your stomach, so I concluded that must be the cause of your pain. It took me some time to find the right bottle that might make you feel better. I forced you to take a sip of the medicine and covered you. I decided to wait and make sure you were feeling better, you fell asleep and your breathing was even and it was warm and-''

''Orochimaru-sama.''

She interrupted his nervous explanation and stared at him. Would she seize the chance to read his mind and check for herself he has been telling the truth? Did his talk trigger her memory so she remembered how she found herself in his embrace? Was she about to retell it him and make him more uncomfortable?

''Thank you,'' she said, smiling. ''And I am sorry.''

She reached out her hand to touch his, but he pulled away. She must have understood why because she smiled.

''Not even once I thought you would think of doing something inappropriate to me, let alone do it. If I had, do you really think I would continue suggesting you sleep on your side of the bed?''

''I don't know.''

''Despite our bad start, I trust you, but I obviously chose the wrong way to persuade you to sleep in the bed tonight. So now, please tell me, what is the cause for your sleeping issues? Is it me or the mission or something you won't tell me?''

''I wish I knew.''

''For how long have you been awake? Since we got here? Or the day before our journey?''

He disliked talking about himself in general and he hated to talk about his personal problems. If Ino hadn't been truly worried, and she was, staring at him with those huge eyes, eager to help out, he would mutter something about minding her own business. Or yell. Or summon snakes. Now he couldn't.

''It's been longer than that,'' he admitted quietly. ''And I don't know why.''

''Did you seek help? The lack of sleep can lead to serious health problems.''

''I didn't.''

''Aren't you tired? Should we spend more time on a fresh air? How do you spend your days to feel tiredness?''

''I wish I knew what would help. Did you bring sleeping pills with you?''

''I did, but the pills won't solve this problem. You should find out the cause. Was there a single day since we got here that you slept for more than two hours?''

''No.''

''That explains how you don't remember getting in bed with me. Or how I hugged you!'' she added another possible scenario.

''I don't want to sleep in the bed.''

''Because we will be too close?''

''Yes.''

''We can't be more close than that time we hugged, so I think we will be fine.''

''But I don't want to!''

''So you want to sit on the couch and stare at me?''

''I won't stare at you.''

''Didn't you say you didn't sleep for more than two hours since we got here? All those nights you were on the couch instead of in the bed and you successfully slept through the night while sleeping next to me.''

Unintentionally he revealed too much, so now she had too many arguments against his decision to sleep on couch.

''You can't get enough sleep in a sitting position. Do you want us to switch?''

''Out of the question.''

''See? Same like you want me to get quality sleep, I want the same for you!''

''This conversation is one of the reasons I prefer doing missions by myself,'' he said.

''Right, the mission! You must rest! If I get enough sleep while you are yawning the entire time, who keeps you awake at night, huh? Will you tell the other men I snore?''

''If necessary, I will,'' he said laughing, imagining Ino snoring.

''While we are on to it, am I snoring?''

''You are not. You are a calm sleeper.''

''Then you have no excuses left not to try sleeping on your side of the bed,'' she concluded and raised herself from the couch. ''I am going to get ready to sleep and I recommend you do the same. The sooner you start, the more sleep you will get.''

He saw no point in arguing with her further. Whatever he said, she might use it against him in the future. He decided it was best to agree to whatever she thought of. As soon as she would fall asleep, he would get up and read like every other night. None of it would have happened if he had summoned snakes when she started her interrogation!

Reluctantly he dressed for sleeping and finished his bathroom routine in a record time. Ino's stare, while he was walking to the side of the bed she wasn't occupying, was annoying and she didn't seem sleepy at all, sitting on the bed, knees drown into her chest.

''Is my pajamas also ugly?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' she shrugged. ''But the most important about sleeping clothes is comfortableness.''

''So I don't have to buy a new sleeping outfit?''

''Who might see you wearing it?''

''I think the answer is obvious.''

''Then that person will be impressed by what you do wearing nothing at all. The decision to stay the night has nothing to do with your pajamas and whether it suits you nicely.''

As a shallow man, he decided not to reveal to her that skimpy clothes on a woman were a hint the owner would be attractive naked as well. That was the reason Ino and other women at the resort wore loose clothes which didn't follow the curves of their young and desirable bodies. And once again he was imagining Ino wearing nothing at all.

''Is that a cartoon character on your shirt?'' he asked, so his brain would be preoccupied with talking, not with staring.

''A comic book character,'' Ino replied, stretching the shirt to look at the picture. ''Didn't you see it until now? It's quite popular.''

''Obviously, it's printed on pajamas.''

''It's not the newest edition.''

''I know, but I am not among people who read comic books.''

''Maybe you should start. Reading material related to your work isn't relaxing.''

Not entirely wrong. The scientific topics he was studying during previous evenings were making him impatient to learn more so he would stay up late to read. Even asleep, he wouldn't forget what he had read, so his sleep was interrupted and as soon as he would stop feeling exhausted, he would continue with reading.

''What are you thinking about when you can't fall asleep?'' he asked, lifting his duvet.

''That's rare, but when I can't calm down, I say aloud whatever is troubling me and the way I would try to deal with it, so when I hear it, it doesn't seem unsolvable.''

She was young enough to use this technique. If he would try it, he wouldn't have stopped talking to himself until dawn.

''If you don't feel comfortable enough to say it aloud, you can write it down.''

Writing until his fingers hurt? Maybe some other time.

Orochimaru readjusted the pillow and slipped under the covers.

Ino was far enough, but it was about the feeling, he knew she was as close to him as possible and they shared one bed!

''Maybe tomorrow we can ask for separate mattresses,'' she said.

''And how would that help?''

''If we move too much, we would fall in the gap between, so there is no chance of hugging again,'' she explained, covering herself and lying down.

''And how would you explain the need for two separate mattresses?''

''Your sensitive spine,'' she said with a quiet chuckle.

''I will turn off the lights now,'' he announced because only his nightstand lamp was on.

''Good night then.''

''Good night.''

Now it was dark, he wasn't warm or cold, his pajamas was ugly, but comfortable, and he could hear Ino's calm breathing.

Orochimaru took a deep breath, determined to try at least. He couldn't try out Ino's suggestion to relax, so he decided to think of something pleasant and that meant not about the mission, their return home, his past, his failed experiments, Tsunade's threat, Seta's offer for Ino, about him murdering Seta; basically, he should turn off his brain and it was impossible.

Although he said he didn't, he stared at Ino while she slept, so maybe he should try mimic her peaceful sleeping. He remembered she was usually lying on her side, having one arm above the covers and wrapped around her waist. Sometimes she would place her other palm underneath her cheek. She succeeded to fall asleep every time, so it seemed best to follow her example. Would it be rude to turn her his back? Or they were so far away it was irrelevant? Would she be surprised to see his face so close to her the first thing in the morning? Or maybe it would be best to cover his face too. His eyes almost got completely used to darkness so if he waited for a few moments, he could escape from the bed and-

''Is it true you have weapons in your mouth?''

Ino's voice wasn't loud, but it was unexpected and startled him. Making sudden noise or moves wasn't the way to put him to sleep.

''How do you know about that?'' he asked, his voice steady and as calm as possible.

''Remember our practice match, when you asked Iruka-sensei if you should collect data about me?''

She was definitely turned to him, her voice was too clear. He continued staring at the roof.

''I do.''

''After our fight, I returned to Hokage's office and asked Tsunade-sama for more information about you.''

''So I gave you an idea.''

''You did.''

Now he turned to confirm his suspicion and yes, Ino was staring him, in the exact same position he tried to mimic before she spoke.

''I didn't know the data about me contains so many details,'' he said, now watching her.

''It doesn't, I guess. I don't know,'' he heard the covers moved, so he concluded she must have shrugged. ''Tsunade-sama assured me I didn't need to read your data because even if your hands and feet are disabled, you can attack with your mouth.''

''Technically the snake attacks.''

''From your mouth?''

Her voice became louder now. It wasn't wise to mention snakes in the dark.

''It wields the sword for me. How could I have a sword in my mouth otherwise?''

''I don't know how you can have snake in your mouth!''

He heard covers again. Was Ino hiding from snakes?

''It's not in my mouth all the time,'' he explained and went back to staring at the ceiling. ''I summon it.''

''And it appears in your mouth? Doesn't that hurt?''

''It doesn't.''

Ino was quiet for awhile and Orochimaru thought she fell asleep. Then she moved again and covered herself better.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' she said quietly.

''What?''

''Are you sure I am not the one keeping you awake?''

''Right now you are.''

''Sorry,'' she whispered.

He chuckled because she apologized and he was teasing her. Or he was trying to.

''It's not your fault,'' he said to a dark lump because she turned on her other side.

''I don't understand,'' she said, ''how a man as strong as you can't allow himself to relax. If you can't, then what should the rest of us do?''

It was a valid question and he knew the answer. She was too young and he has been through so much that if she knew the half of it, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep either. Maybe it was related, her and his inability to empty his mind. He was alone most of the time, with nobody to rely on so maybe subconsciously he perceived Ino as an enemy. That didn't explain how he fell asleep the other night. He did wake up first, but not in alarm or rush to rouse himself. It must be something else. Unfortunately to find out he must remain in the bed. And move as less as possible. And fall asleep as soon as possible.

''Good night,'' he said quietly.

''Mhm.''

Ino's answer was a sleepy murmur meaning he could probably leave the bed unnoticed. But he decided to give more time to this experiment. Just for a little longer and just for tonight.


	9. Odd request

**_Odd request_**

The night wasn't the one to remember.

Ino slept through most of it, like every other night, but the period she spent awake was upsetting for her so-called husband.

In his attempts to get as further as possible from her on his side of the bed, Orochimaru fell on the floor. It was a mystery how exactly he succeeded to get to the bed's edge and pull the entire bedding off the bed with him. He probably could explain how, only he wasn't in the mood for discussion in the middle of the night nor in the morning. After making the bed again, she convinced him to try fall asleep again, but his side was neatly arranged and he was fully dressed when she woke up.

Definitely not the right moment to tell him about a wanted change of activity. And definitely not the time to bring up the reason to do so.

Ino already figured out she wasn't able to act on her own, the staff wasn't acknowledging her existence at all. Whatever she wanted to do or eat, her husband was in charge to make it possible.

They were almost done with the breakfast and Orochimaru didn't lighten up. She had to ask him within the next five minutes or forget about the promise she had made.

Maybe if she complimented him.

Or suggest it in a way it would seem like his idea.

With all of this overthinking it felt like she had to ask her father's permission. Disturbing.

''Um,'' she said quietly, staring at the mug in her hands. ''Could I visit the hot spring again?''

''Sure,'' Orochimaru replied, not looking at her.

''I mean, today.''

''Why?'' he frowned at her. ''I thought you wanted to try origami yesterday.''

''I don't feel like it right now.''

''And the hot spring will do?''

''It might.''

He didn't respond. Technically he didn't refuse, then again, she didn't tell him the truth because she wanted to visit the hot spring today and knowing him, if learning the truth, he wouldn't agree because she might draw too much attention.

When Orochimaru raised from his seat, she followed him. There was nothing else she could do. Luckily, leaving the dining hall was followed by a halt close to the reception.

''Do you want me to check if the hot spring is available today?''

''Yes, please!''

Orochimaru was talking to the receptionist and Ino stayed a few steps behind. The receptionist glanced at the papers with the activities schedule then at Orochimaru then at her. She heard rustling of the papers and saw a short nod from the receptionist. It was settled.

''You already went to a hot spring, so you can go there in a half an hour,'' Orochimaru said.

''Thank you so much!'' she smiled.

The receptionist went through tomorrow's activities with Orochimaru while she was glowing! At the hot spring she would meet the woman who brought the thread! Now when it was arranged, there was no need to bother Orochimaru. If she would find out something important, she would share it with him right away.

''We are good to go,'' Orochimaru said when he joined her. ''There was no high demand for a hot spring.''

''But I won't be alone,'' Ino said unthinkingly.

''How do you know?'' Orochimaru asked.

Ino didn't have time to reply; a couple who knocked on their door yesterday was leaving the dining hall and the woman greeted her.

''Did you succeed?''

''I did,'' Ino responded.

''Thank you so much!''

The men exchanged glances, but didn't speak to each other.

''See you soon then!'' woman said and left with her husband.

''What was this all about?'' Orochimaru asked quietly on their way to the room.

''I will explain,'' Ino muttered.

Orochimaru didn't delay the interrogation. He shut the door and stared at her, not looking pleased.

''Explain.''

''Fine,'' Ino sighed. ''That was the woman who asked me to change my activity, the same one who brought thread yesterday.''

''When did you manage to talk in private? I was with you the entire time.''

''In front of the entrance to the dining hall. I was walking behind you and she was on her way out. She only muttered her plea to join her in the hot spring today and I nodded.''

''She didn't say why?''

''That was all she said.''

''Is it wise? I mean, you don't even know her name.''

''Because we never got the chance to talk! We have an instructor all the time! Except at the hot spring.''

''Didn't you say she never entered the pool last time?''

''Yes, that's why her request is even more intriguing!''

''And what about other women? Won't they listen in to your conversation?''

''I don't know. I can't know until I get there.''

She didn't have to be a genius to conclude Orochimaru wouldn't have agreed to this if she had told him the truth.

''I am going to get ready,'' she said and closed the bathroom door quickly, afraid he might change his mind.

In general, she thought Orochimaru's suspicion was justified. Despite the awkwardness of the request, Ino was still excited to get to know this woman better! She couldn't remember in how many activities they participated together neither when was the first time they saw each other. Did she know Ino's name? And what about her husband's name and profession? Ino couldn't wait to be alone with her! The woman's husband knew all about their meeting which was making it even more intriguing. Was it a happy marriage? An arranged one? Or maybe she sought a friend at the resort; not somebody who would listen to her problems, but a woman with the same interest. How come Ino was the one? Did she invite other women at the hot spring prior to Ino's arrival? Or maybe they declined? Maybe there were more women at the hot spring in need for a chat, it was the only place for a friendly meeting at the entire resort.

''Did it pass half an hour?'' Ino yelled from the bathroom.

''It passed almost an entire hour,'' Orochimaru replied.

''Then why are you still here?'' Ino asked, opening the door.

''To tell you once again to be careful. And observant. And not to reveal who you are unless that's the only option. And-''

''I will be fine!'' she said and practically dragged him out of the room. ''See you later!'' she said and left before he could give more unnecessary instructions.

The hot spring didn't change after Ino's last visit. A shower room, locker room with changing stalls and additional towels, water and tea.

It was absolutely clean and quiet, the only sound was water running somewhere in the distance. Same as before, Ino undressed at the changing stall, wrapped herself in a long white towel and stored her clothes in a locker. Except on her locker, there were two more keys missing, meaning two women occupied two lockers.

Ino took her key, ready to leave the locker room, when she heard a small voice coming from one of the changing stalls.

''Hello.''

''Um, hello?'' Ino replied.

''Hinata-san, is that you?'' a voice whispered.

Was it a lucky guess or the woman really waited for her in the locker room?

''Can you come out?'' Ino suggested.

''I'm sorry,'' the woman said, opening the door slowly. ''I hate being like this.''

Like what, Ino wondered. They were almost similar: hair gathered in a bun, a huge white towel covering their bodies from the neck to the knees, barefoot.

''How do you know my name?'' Ino asked. At the moment it was wiser to redirect the woman's thoughts from the way they looked like.

''I know a lot about you, Tsukiyomi Hinata!'' the woman said and that was good because Ino wouldn't have remembered her fake last name. ''I know your husband is a doctor and also hides in a changing stall.''

''Really?'' Ino let out a quiet laugh.

''Uh-huh. My husband found him during sauna activity.''

Naturally. Orochimaru disliked being nude and he had to go to sauna twice.

''And what's your name?''

''I am Tominaga Kasumi,'' the woman bowed briefly.

''Nice to meet you,'' Ino said and repeated the bow.

''And I would prefer if we had met somewhere else.''

''That's a great idea, let's go to the pool!''

''No, Hinata-san, you misunderstood. I wished I didn't have this problem. Which I must discuss with you. In private.''

''Okay, you can talk freely,'' Ino said then added much carefully: ''You can tell me what is bothering you.''

The woman hopeful gaze sent shivers down Ino's spine. What if she wouldn't be able to help out? What if Kasumi was unhappy or if her husband was an abusive one? Why Ino was chosen as the adviser?

She was nervous but also eager to hear the problem, so she signaled to Kasumi to join her on the bench in the middle of the locker room.

Kasumi sat down and turned to her.

''I heard the rumors you were pregnant.''

''I am not!'' Ino said and wrapped the towel tighter.

''I am sorry, it is so rude to gossip, I know,'' Kasumi said, as if embarrassed. ''I wondered if pregnancy is something you want. And if it is, what you are doing to make it happen.''

''What am I doing?''

''Yes, to make it, you know, less unpleasant and I wonder if I can do the same while in the dark.''

Okay, according to the woman who refused to enjoy hot spring, sex was unpleasant and had to happen in the dark. Maybe it was related somehow.

''Maybe you should tell me what you do enjoy,'' Ino said. ''You didn't use the pool with thermal water, you think of sex as unpleasant-''

Ino didn't mean to shut herself, but the grimace on Kasumi's face was telling her she went too far. The wisest was to blame Orochimaru.

''I am sorry, I talk to my husband a lot and he often uses medical terms. Sex also means gender, so when he asks about the patient, he asks about the patient's sex and age.''

''Oh. I understand.''

''And how do you call it?''

''I don't! I don't talk about it!''

''Then why did you mention it?''

''Because, because, oh, it would have been easier if you were pregnant!''

As if too embarressed, Kasumi got up and turned her back to Ino.

So far, Ino understood nothing. Why would she need to be pregnant to talk to this woman? Why was having sex unpleasant for her? Was it her husband to blame?

''What did our husbands talk about?'' Ino asked.

''About scars.''

''Why about scars?''

''Because of me,'' Kasumi said, peeking at Ino over her shoulder.

''Hey now, there is no reason to be upset,'' Ino said and approached Kasumi. ''If I got it right, there is a scar somewhere on your body.''

''Uh-huh. More than only one.''

''I am sorry to hear that,'' Ino said comfortingly. ''Did they hurt a lot?''

''They didn't.''

''And I guess they are hidden right now.''

''Uh-huh,'' Kasumi said, holding the towel tightly.

''Are there clothes revealing them?''

''Underwear.''

So the only time the scars were exposed was during lovemaking and it was making Kasumi nervous and unable to relax and enjoy. Now Ino understood. Partly.

''Is there a way to buy a special kind of underwear to cover them?''

''Then I would have to undress in the store and try it out! I can't do that!''

''There is a lingerie shop at the resort. If you show me where exactly the scars are, maybe we could choose something together.''

Kasumi now looked as if she didn't think of it until now.

''Or you can show them to me,'' Ino suggested.

''I can't! You are going to be grossed out!''

''And if promise I won't?''

Ino walked back to the bench and sat down. She already said what it needed to be said and the decision was Kasumi's.

''Oh Hinata-san, I am so ashamed!''

''It's okay, I am not telling anybody.''

Step by step, Kasumi approached Ino and lifted the towel up to her waist. She was wearing beige panties, so Ino concluded the scars weren't covered with it. Kasumi didn't look down, her eyes were shut and head turned toward the ceiling, as if only watching her uncovered was causing her physical pain.

Maybe it wasn't the most pleasant moment in her life and Ino would hurry if only she could spot the damaged area. She was desperately searching for a scar of some kind, but there was nothing alike in front of her except young toned thighs and belly.

''Isn't it hideous?'' Kasumi asked, still having her eyes closed.

Ino tried to sympathize with the girl because she also thought for awhile she wasn't looking attractive while naked. She never got an idea to strip in front of the unknown woman and ask if her body was hideous.

''Did someone describe it as hideous?'' Ino asked, looking at the girl's face, hoping her expression would reveal what part of her body she considered as hideous.

''No!'' Kasumi said and wrapped the towel around herself. ''I haven't shown it to anyone.''

''Not even to your husband?'' Ino asked a moment too soon.

''Especially not to him! What will he think of me if he finds out my skin is ruined?''

''May I see it one more time?''

Reluctantly, Kasumi lifted the towel only a tiny bit, exposing the thighs' skin, that way shrinking the area Ino had to inspect.

And it was there all along, so tiny trail of skin that was lighter than the rest, as if it was a diagonal slice across the both legs, the scar starting on the left thigh, a few inches below the waist, ending on the right. It was so high that even Ino's shortest dress would cover all of it.

''Would it bother you if I touched it?''

Kasumi didn't give her permission neither she objected when Ino, as lightly as possible, grazed over the scar trail, the lowest part of it. It was brighter than the surrounding skin, reminding her of a stretch mark.

''How did this happen?'' Ino asked.

''It's so embarressing, Hinata-san! If only I hadn't been so foolish!''

''Accidents happen,'' Ino said. ''Your luck is that it isn't anything crucial.''

''How can you say that?'' Kasumi dropped the towel to cover the scar. ''My husband can't even look at me! I can't allow that he sees me like this!''

Kasumi was dead serious. She thought her husband would see that tiny skin imperfection. Ino needed guidance to spot it, how could a man, interested to see and feel different parts of her wife's body, notice it and point it out to her?

Maybe it was the origin, not the scar itself.

''How did it happen?'' Ino asked again and in way that wasn't accusing anybody.

''It's my husband's fault,'' Kasumi said immediately, but she sounded sad, not as if she was blaming the husband.

''How exactly?'' Ino persisted.

''I am afraid you will laugh at me and my childish behavior!''

''There is nothing childish about you so far,'' Ino assured nervous Kasumi.

Kasumi, now when the scar showing was over, sat next Ino again.

''You see, I read it in a book,'' Kasumi said.

''Which book?'' Ino asked, trying not to smile. Not only Kasumi was literate, she apparently had access to books! How could this be childish?

''There was this romance novel,'' Kasumi stared at the floor. ''And the lead heroine was expecting her lover to arrive and she was anticipating he would confess he loved her and propose to her.''

''Did he?''

''Yes, and they got married and it was the loveliest wedding I have ever read about!''

''Okay. I must admit I don't see the connection.''

''In the novel, to be as relaxed as possible and not to show how much she adored him, she took a bath and lit a few scented candles.''

''Ah. So you tried the candles?''

''A foolish me, I did,'' Kasumi admitted gloomily. ''Have you noticed how book characters do everything flawlessly?''

''Yes, I guess.''

''Anyway, I lit the candles and placed them in the corner of my bathroom. I prepared a bubble bath and the body lotion because the next day my husband was arriving. Well, he wasn't my husband at the time, he was supposed to meet my father to do business, but every one of their business meetings end with a dinner with my entire family.''

''Okay, go on.''

''The scented candles were supposed to relax me and it worked, I almost fell asleep in the tub! When mother called for me, because it was well passed my bedtime, I quickly dried myself, applied the lotion and put on my nightie. And I picked a new one, it was a gift, a short one with a different sewing on the hem.''

''It was a middle length nightie, right?''

''Right. I knelt on the floor to blow out the candles I placed there, put on my robe and left the bathroom. At first I felt warmth, but didn't realize my clothes were caught in flames. By the time I couldn't stand the heat, a hem was unattached and ruined my skin!''

''It was an accident, it could have happened to anybody!''

''But it happened to me and instead of a beautiful wife, my husband got me! And what's worse, he proposed to me the next day and told me later he had no doubts about my feelings because I was so nervous. The truth was I panicked I would blurt out about my accident with the candles.''

Ino really wished to feel sorry for her, but the scars were tiny, she knew how to read and she obviously loved her husband and he loved her too! Was there more to wish for?

''But the damage is microscopic, I barely saw it!''

''I don't want my babies to have it neither I want my husband to see it!''

''Your children can't have these scars. It's not a trait they can inherit from you.''

''Oh. I didn't know that.''

''I figured. And to conceive babies, you and your husband should be relaxed. You can't be if your husband isn't allowed to turn on the lights.''

''He thinks the same, I mean, about being relaxed. That was the reason to come here. He thought I needed a change of environment to relax and let go of the tension and I was so happy when he suggested visiting this resort. Such a disappointment. Can you imagine the alcohol is not served around here?''

''What do you need alcohol for?''

''I was considering having some to, you know, relax a bit, but my husband is more important. If he is under the influence of the alcohol, he won't noticed this tiny detail about me and we would, you know.''

That plan would sound totally reasonable if this woman was a teenager, taking a few drinks to get the courage she needed to impress an older guy. For a married woman, who obviously wanted children, was inadvisable.

''Would you mind revealing your husband's age?''

''He is twenty-two years my senior.''

''Twenty-two?'' Ino repeated, hoping the tone of her voice didn't imply shock.

''Yes, that's right. Why do you think it's relevant?'' Kasumi asked.

''Depending on a person's age, alcohol has different effects. Also the behavior of a person under the influence changes, sometimes in a way you can't predict.''

''What are you trying to say?''

There was no way Ino would say loud and clear a forty-year-old man might become aggressive due to frustration caused by not entirely successful performance in the bed. Younger men also suffered from these side-effects after couple of drinks. Ino witnessed it on several occasions and she was not about to let Kasumi experience the same, now or later.

''Have you ever seen a drunk person and by drunk, I mean almost unconscious and unable to walk or talk?''

''I haven't. I heard people become jolly after a glass of wine, not uncountable.''

''One glass among a group of friends is acceptable. The problem occurs after too many glasses and it's easy to have too many, there are certain types of very tasty alcoholic beverages.''

''How much is too much?'' Kasumi asked.

''Nobody knows. People are different and the alcohol tolerance depends on many factors such as physique, general health condition, medication, consumed food and much more.''

''How do you know so much?''

The answer couldn't include Ino's personal experience when she was dieting and Sakura brought a bottle of something for them to share. After an hour of toasts for whatever stupid reasons they could think of, Sakura was only laughing, and Ino was vomiting. This was the time for Ino's trump card – her husband.

''You see, alcohol numbs all of your senses, so you don't feel physical pain or, like you mentioned before, embarrassment. There was this patient once, who had an open bone fracture which required immediate intervention. My husband was close to the place of the accident and he didn't have anesthetic. To not waste precious time, the strongest alcohol was used. The injured man maybe didn't feel pain, but his behavior, caused by too much alcohol was intolerable.''

''That's awful!''

''I know. And what's worse, it wasn't his fault. His wife was devastated, to hear so many nasty things from the man she loved and who loved her!''

''Terrible. Now I don't want my husband to have a drop of alcohol!''

''I am almost certain one drink is harmless, but the next time, your husband might take two or more and before you know it, instead of your loving husband, it will be alcohol talking. Or something much worse.''

''Thank you so much for sharing this with me. And thank you for listening.''

''Thank you for being so brave to confess your problem. And the scars are quite high, I am sure your husband wouldn't notice it, especially if you put on a low cut night gown. By the way, how did you explain it to him?''

''I told him there is something about me he must never see.''

If she only knew what kind of scars Ino saw! From different weapons, diseases, allergic reactions, poisons; in her short career as a medic she treated serious and visible scars. Then again, Orochimaru might have seen more.

''You know what? I will ask my husband for advice. Maybe he can recommend a treatment.''

''My husband already asked him and the answer was negative.''

''Oh.''

They fell silent, realizing the entire talk was in vain.

The main problem was the husband and Kasumi's fear he might see the small scars. If only she could blind him somehow! Well the blindfold was convenient, but Ino didn't see it happening. Kasumi would need a lot of explaining to do and there was no smooth and spontaneous way to put a blindfold on her husband. He wasn't wearing a headband in a way Kakashi did, so she could do it quickly and playfully during kissing. Maybe Kakashi's girlfriends did it occasionally. Did he like that?

No, she was not going there, thinking about Kakashi and whether or not he preferred having a blindfold during foreplay! It was all Orochimaru's fault, when he thought Kotetsu was her boyfriend and recommended Kakashi as a better choice! Not that Ino thought differently, it was just wrong! They have known each other for years, he was her superior and now she was imagining the inappropriate despite herself!

''Hinata-san?''

''Huh?''

''You seem distant. Are you okay?''

''Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking,'' Ino said and decided to bring up anything but blindfold or Kakashi. ''Does you husband wear glasses?''

''Sometimes, while reading. Why?''

Ino thought of the glasses first because the same as a blindfold, people wore it over their eyes. If Kasumi's husband needed glasses for reading, it meant he needed it for every object near by!

''That means he suffers from farsightedness!'' Ino said victoriously.

''From what?'' Kasumi stared at her, confused. ''Why does it make you happy?''

''Because the objects near by are blurry to him! There is no way he will spot the scar without the glasses!''

''Oh.''

''He doesn't go to sleep with his glasses, does he?''

''No,'' Kasumi sighed with a relief. ''Thank goodness.''

''And as an additional caution, light up candles instead of lights. There will be more to see than in the dark, but much less than with the artificial light.''

''Good thinking,'' Kasumi smiled.

''Also the scented candles might relax you both,'' Ino added.

''Thank you so much.''

''You know what also is helpful for relaxation? The hot water. And the pool is only few steps away.''

''But there is another woman!''

''I will go first and you will unwrap the towel while I talk to her, okay?''

''And leaving the pool?''

''The same way,'' Ino said. ''Or you leave the last one.''

''Okay. I will go get ready,'' Kasumi said and disappeared in a changing stall.

''If you don't show up, my husband will tell yours what kind of scars you have.''

''No!''

''I am joking. Hurry up.''

Ino left Kasumi alone only to find another familiar face at the pool.

''It's you!''

''This is the only place I can get some peace,'' Arisa said.

''From your husband?'' Ino asked, getting comfortable in the pool.

''Why would I get away from my husband? It's the instructors who are making me miserable. I can't even breathe without their permission. If I had known they would be omnipresent, I would have stayed at home with my mother.''

''So you got away from the supervision,'' Ino said.

''Didn't you do the same?'' Arisa asked, now when Kasumi joined them in the pool.

''Sort of,'' Ino admitted.

''So what were you talking about until now? Please don't tell me about the babies!''

''No, we were discussing medical treatment of a wound because, you know, my husband is a doctor,'' Ino lied.

''Yeah, yeah, everybody knows about your husband.''

''What do you have against babies?'' Ino asked.

''Absolutely nothing. I like children, but my mother's daily questions about grandchildren are driving me crazy. She knew from the very beginning my husband travels a lot and that we don't spend much time together.''

''Ah, so that's why you are at the resort,'' Kasumi concluded.

''Yes, and here we got a constant monitoring. Luckily, nobody's here and I can do what I want how much I want.''

''And talk to whoever you want,'' Ino added.

''Usually I am here alone. Nobody else likes skinny dipping with strangers. Except you,'' Arisa told to Ino.

''What's wrong with skinny dipping? We are all women, our bodies are young and beautiful, thermal water is beneficial to our bodies. What's there not to like?''

''Finally, a woman with common sense! Hinata, was it?''

''Yeah.''

''And your husband, does he travel a lot?''

''Yeah,'' Ino faked sadness, remembering how Arisa wasn't pleased about her husband's absence.

''Then we might have a topic or two to discuss.''

''I can't wait to hear what you got to say,'' Ino said. ''This is Kasumi. Our husbands met.''

''Does your husband travel a lot?'' Arisa asked.

''Sometimes.''

''And how old are you?''

''Nineteen,'' Kasumi replied.

''Twenty,'' Ino said thanks to Orochimaru who didn't want to be married to a minor.

''That makes me the oldest, I am twenty-two. If my mother was here, she would say I wasted two years of my life! I should have been a mother by now.''

''Do you see your mother often?'' Ino asked.

''Almost every day. If she could, she would probably sleep in our bedroom.''

''And give instructions?'' Ino asked and all three of them laughed.

The second time at the hot spring was awesome.

Orochimaru couldn't sit still. He finished with his activity for today almost two hours ago, now waiting for Ino. And she didn't return yet.

This woman, out of the blue asked Ino to change her activity and join her in hot spring. And the last time she didn't use the pool! And there was no supervision at the hot spring! If they were the only people there, who would witness somebody had done harm to his wife? As far as he knew, the mysterious woman from this morning could be Seta's spy, with the intention to hurt Ino in case she didn't agree to a divorce so he could purchase another wife.

And this request all of the sudden, without prior announcement!

Couldn't have they suggested it before, at the same time they brought the thread? Unless the thread was the reason!

Within seconds, Orochimaru was digging through the closet, searching for the delivered thread. It wouldn't be the first time a spy tried to implant a tapping device in something as small as a thread. In fact, the thread was perfect for hiding whatever it needed to remain hidden for awhile.

All of the red thread looked the same, the only difference was a number on a label. What did the number mean? Their weight was equal and Orochimaru couldn't detect a unique smell. Thread wasn't making any sound, but to eliminate it as a possible threat, it needed to be unfolded.

Only there were too many! Which one was right? Unless the tapping devices were in every one of them! What were they saying last night when the couple left? How much of it was heard by somebody else? And it happened on the evening he confessed he couldn't sleep and his fake wife begged him to join her in bed! Was that enought to blow up their cover?

''What are you doing?''

Orochimaru lifted his gaze to find Ino standing at the door, staring at him. She caught him red handed. Or thread handed.

''If you wanted to see for yourself how hard it is, you should use needles.''

He couldn't admit the real reason behind his inspection of the red thread. Not until he learned the motive of the couple who insisted on an activity change. Then he might retell his partner the complete truth, about Seta, wives on sale and request for an absolute discretion. Since Ino was fine and in a good mood, explaining to her how he imagined the woman and her husband who brought the thread were spies didn't seem like a good idea.

''No, you see, the thread fell out while I was trying to get the tunic.''

''And to get it cleaned? That's a great idea! Take out my kimono too!''

Again tunic and kimono were placed on the bed, only Orochimaru couldn't see the stains. How Ino succeeded to spot them was still a mystery.

''Why don't we drop those at the laundry service and order dinner? Or you would prefer dining out?''

''Are you hungry already?''

''No, but I am dying to retell you what happened at the hot spring!''

She was smiling, as always. Was that a good sign or a bad sign?

''And is it true you were hiding at the changing stall instead of using the sauna?''

''Yes, and that was to avoid stupid conversations. How do you know that?''

''Kasumi, the woman who asked me to join her at the hot spring, told me. It was her husband who found you there.''

So that's why he was so familiar. Although Orochimaru was trying not to memorize how semi-naked men looked like.

''If you had talked to him back then, you wouldn't have to listen to my story about that couple. And now you do!''

Note to self – smiling was not a good sign.

As they decided yesterday, today's dinner included meals that were second in line on the menu.

The ladies at the laundry service informed them the tunic would be ready tomorrow after breakfast. Unfortunately, the damage on kimono, as Ino feared, was permanent.

She was quiet on their way back to the room, so Orochimaru concluded it must have been related to the ruined kimono.

''It's only a piece of clothes,'' Orochimaru said, trying to comfort her.

''It's okay,'' she said putting the kimono back in the closet. ''The fabric was too delicate to endure puking while on the bathroom floor.''

''Can you afford a new one?''

''Right now I can't, but with the proper savings plan, I will buy it soon enough.''

''Or you can wish for one for your birthday,'' he suggested.

''Receiving it as a gift is a good idea. Which reminds me of Kasumi!''

''Who is that?''

''The woman who asked me to join her at the hot spring. She got a middle length nightie as a gift!''

''Oh, her. What did she want?''

''You would never guess! And it's related to the nightie!''

''Be brief. I don't want to listen about some girlie problem through the whole dinner.''

''But the dinner isn't here yet.''

''Exactly.''

Ino's story was concise and gave him enough information about the couple to exclude them as possible suspects.

''Who knew the scented candles were so dangerous?'' Orochimaru commented after Ino was done.

''It was not the candle, but Kasumi's excitement.''

''So she was looking forward to the marriage?''

''Yes! She has been in love with her husband for years! And he thought you were embarressed to undress at the sauna for the same reason Kasumi insists on a complete dark in their bedroom.''

''How big are those scars?''

''Almost invisible! When she undressed to expose them, I was staring at her like an idiot, trying to find what was wrong.''

''You did tell her the husband won't see it, didn't you?''

''There was no way to explain her husband didn't care about those miniature scars, but luckily he is farsighted so from now on, Kasumi only needs to keep his glasses out of the bedroom and fearlessly turn on the lights.''

''Or light more candles. To relax.''

''I also suggested that! She liked that idea. Maybe she is buying candles as we speak!''

A knock on the door interrupted Ino's content laughter.

Orochimaru opened the door and the waiter served their dinner and wished them a pleasant evening on his way out.

''Ha! I was done before dinner was delivered!'' Ino said.

''I must admit I am surprised you succeeded to retell the entire afternoon at the hot spring in a few sentences,'' Orochimaru commended.

''Oh no, you got it wrong,'' Ino chuckled. ''We talked a lot more! I retold only what I consider important.''

''And what would be unimportant?''

''About our hobbies, favorite activities at the resort, first sexual experience, intercourse frequency-''

''What?'' Orochimaru spluttered, spitting the soup all over his clothes.

''Kasumi likes embroidery,'' Ino said, handing him a napkin.

''I don't care about the hobbies,'' he said, dabbing at the drops of the soup on his shirt.

''Then about sex?'' Ino asked, trying out the main course.

''Why did you talk about it?''

''They wanted to know.''

''They?''

''Yes, Arisa was also there.''

''And who the hell is Arisa?''

''Why are you so upset?''

''Because I asked you to retell me what happened and you didn't!''

''You told me to be brief. And Arisa is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen! She was at the hot spring the last time too.''

This might be considered as out of ordinary. The same two women were alone with Ino at the hot spring for the second time, with nobody else around.

''And Arisa was the one who was using the pool?''

''Uh-huh. And believe me, she has nothing to be ashamed of.''

''Now that's too much information.''

''It's impossible to satisfy you. When I am trying to be short, you accuse me of not telling you everything that happened and when I do, it's too much. I am not telling anything any more until you make up your mind.''

For a few moments, the only sound was Ino's quiet munching. She completely ignored him, dedicated to her dinner. She didn't offer him to try her meal neither she warned him he got sauce on his chin. This silent girl across the table was making him uncomfortable.

''For how long have you been talking about the intimate life?'' he finally asked.

''I don't know,'' Ino shrugged. ''There is no clock at the hot spring.''

''And how much did you learn about those couples?''

''Enough to know those marriages weren't arranged, despite the age difference.''

''Was it true love?'' he couldn't restrain himself from being sarcastic.

''I don't know that many details,'' Ino replied flatly.

''And if I ask about a specific detail, will you tell me in short?''

''Sure.''

''So what did you tell them, when they asked you to share intimate details?''

''In average, it happens once a week due to travel because of work.''

''Did you also retell how it happens?''

''They were interested into the first time, in particular.''

''So you retold our first sexual act to complete strangers?'' Orochimaru didn't feel like eating any more.

''Not ours, but doctor and his wife's,'' Ino replied, stuffing more food in her mouth.

''When did the first time happen?''

''During one stormy night,'' Ino said dreamily.

''Are you being serious?''

''Absolutely.''

''And were we married?'' he asked.

''You mean the doctor and Hinata?'' Ino continued with her dinner.

''Yes,'' he sighed impatiently. ''Them.''

''They were married.''

''And that was their first night?''

''Why are you interested into this?'' she put down the utensils. ''It's not like somebody will ask you, so our stories must be the same. If somebody does ask you, hit them. Hard.''

''I don't really care about it. I am curious to hear how you think.''

''Ah,'' she took a sip of her drink. ''It was their tenth night.''

''They were married for ten days? Somebody actually believed it passed ten days?''

''You are certainly impatient,'' she chuckled. ''Too bad you killed Hinata's mother and married her to a stranger who never had a wife.''

''What difference does it make?''

''If I had started from the beginning, you might have understood.''

''Am I going to regret hearing this story from the beginning?'' he sighed, leaning on the back of the couch.

''There is only one way to find out,'' Ino shrugged.

''Will you start already? From the beginning.''

''As you wish!''

In the first minute, while finishing her dessert, Ino described Arisa as attractive, in a happy marriage and a nosy mother who insists on grandchildren.

''Have you told anybody how old you are?'' Ino interrupted her story.

''I haven't. Why?''

''Thank goodness. I said you were forty-five, so if it is okay, you tell around that age.''

''Forty-five you say?''

Stop. He should stop. Enough smiling. She didn't say he looked as if he was forty-five, but that she retold that age to the other women.

''It was necessary because the doctor has a cook and a handyman, the sixty-year-old couple, so the doctor can't be older than forty-five.''

''Okay, never mind,'' he said, not willing to reveal his real age. ''Let's continue our journey to that stormy night.''

''Right. So the doctor brought his wife home after a long trip. The old couple, taking care of the house, cooking and cleaning, welcomed the guest in the most polite way. The master of the house introduced them and went to refresh himself. In the meantime, the help wanted to know as much as possible about the unexpected guest as well as about the marriage. Hinata felt uncomfortable by the questioning, first because they were strangers to her and secondly because she didn't know to answer their questions considering her new life in the unknown house. Naturally she sought the shelter in her husband's bedroom. When the doctor was done with grooming and whatever needed to be done at that hour, he left his personal bathroom, connected to his bedroom, and found Hinata sitting on the bed, her hands folded in her lap.''

''Don't you think there are too many details?''

''I include what I consider is necessary. The doctor couldn't have possibly walked through the half of the house naked.''

''Naked?''

''How else do you leave the bathroom after the shower? In a formal attire?''

''You didn't point that out. And it's quite important.''

''That's because you interrupted me!'' Ino frowned. ''The next was Hinata's embarrassment after seeing a nude man for the first time in her life. And if I simply said Hinata had waited for her husband on the bed, you could have assumed she had disrobed and prepared herself for what will happen in ten days.''

''Fine. Continue.''

''Hinata, after the initial shock and apology for interruption, explained they hadn't discussed her place to sleep. The doctor in the meantime covered himself and calmed his wife by saying she could sleep anywhere she wanted. The house had more than one guest room and to rest, the doctor recommended she should sleep in a small room at the other side of the hall. Sleeping in his room was not possible because the doctor, as a bachelor, sleeps in a single bed.''

''I do not sleep in a single bed.''

''And do you have a double pillow and two separate blankets?''

''No?''

''Then it's the same like a single bed, it can't have another sleeper.''

''But it's my wife!'' Orochimaru protested. ''I mean, the doctor's wife,'' he added, muttering.

''Either way, she needs her own blanket and to get so much needed rest, the doctor suggested sleeping in her own bedroom.''

''I understand their marriage is old-fashioned, but the separate bedrooms are not necessary.''

''If doctor wanted a wife, he would have proposed to Hinata sooner, while he was treating her mother,'' Ino explained. ''This way he wanted a companion and save the poor girl from poverty, not sleep with her as soon as she enters his bedroom.''

''So it's my fault they wait for ten days,'' Orochimaru concluded.

''Nine,'' Ino corrected him. ''And yes, it's your fault.''

''I guess the doctor called for his servants to prepare the room for his wife.''

''Excellent conclusion!'' Ino chuckled and he rolled his eyes. ''Without the single question, the woman got the room ready and Hinata was left alone to get some rest.''

''So the doctor didn't try to sneak into her bed?'' Orochimaru laughed.

''He did intend to wish her good night, but he didn't get that chance,'' Ino said. ''Being a famous specialist who returned to town, he was called for an emergency and Hinata met him in the morning for breakfast. Cranky because of the sleepless night, the doctor wasn't in the mood for chat, so he disappeared into his study room for the day. Hinata joined the cook for a weekly grocery shopping and found odd the cleaning and cooking weren't her duties any more. The doctor was fast asleep in his study room by the dinner time and Hinata didn't bother him.''

''I didn't notice any progress.''

''I never said there would be progress on the first day.''

''I also noticed you continue saying 'doctor' instead of Itachi. Don't you like that name?''

''I retold it that way to the girls and no, I don't have a problem with the name, but Hinata and Itachi sounds strange.''

''Why did you choose your code name to be Hinata then? You could have picked a different one, to not sound strange when coupled with Itachi.''

''It was the first name that came to my mind when you introduced yourself as Itachi. They are both heirs to their clans, use ocular jutsu and have long, dark hair.''

''So if I had picked 'Jiraiya', your name would be?''

''Tsunade! Both legendary, long-haired and friends.''

Imagine he had to hear this unconvincing story with his friends' names! Jiraiya waiting for ten days? Impossible. And Tsunade as a shy, intimidated girl! Hinata and Itachi, on the other hand, were acceptable. He didn't know Itachi privately, but Orochimaru could picture him as a doctor, dedicated to his patients. Hinata was known to him as Hyuuga heiress and Orochimaru wouldn't recognize her without her prior introduction, so in his head, she was same like the person Ino was describing, quiet and timid, Ino's total opposite.

''Can we go back to the story? There are still eight days to go.''

''Right. So next three days Hinata didn't see her husband because he was called in a town near by to take care of a several patients. On the night of his return, the doctor found Hinata reading in the living room. He asked if he might join her, but as soon as he got comfortable next to her, he fell asleep.''

''Such a sleepy man,'' Orochimaru sighed dramatically.

''An exhausted man,'' Ino corrected him. ''Hinata covered him with a blanket and left him be. They were both asleep when the handyman went to the kitchen to have a midnight snack. All three of them were startled and went to sleep. Separately.''

''And what was his wife doing while he was away?''

''Hinata was slowly adjusting to a whole day to herself and she was working on a small project – a flower garden.''

''That's a nice hobby.''

''I couldn't have said Hinata was sleeping all day long and I am not much of a cook, so I wanted to avoid possible questions about cooking. Flowers, on the other hand, are my specialty.''

''How did the doctor like the garden?''

''On the fifth day of their life together, Hinata was working in the backyard, getting the soil ready for flowers. She rushed to be done sooner, exhausted herself and got a sunstroke.''

''Poor thing!'' Orochimaru said, faking concern.

''She was!'' Ino was truly concerned. ''The doctor got worried and forbade working in the garden for the next two days. Hinata planned to surprise him with the flowers and he ruined it with his medical instructions!''

''There was a better way to surprise him,'' Orochimaru chuckled.

''With a provocative lingerie?'' Ino asked teasingly. ''Maybe she was wearing it every day, only beneath her clothes.''

''Underneath, huh?''

He certainly tried to wear simple underwear, but clean and also pieces he bought recently, especially while abroad. If Ino felt the same, then it meant-

No, he wasn't thinking about Ino's underwear and whether or not she wore a matching pair right now!

''Anyway, Hinata was so mad she was avoiding him during her recovery,'' Ino continued. ''The doctor checked on her once a day and respected her wish to be left alone.''

''If you ask me, they are both sexually frustrated by now. Why didn't they just do it already?''

''Because it must be spontaneous! You don't expect one of them says 'Let's make love', do you? Or that wife suggests getting naked in the bedroom? Or waits for her husband undressed?''

''All of the mentioned seems way more convenient than your story.''

''More convenient, but not probable. That is not the language or behavior of the two people who just met each other.''

''Oh? So how come that we, the two strangers, talk about sex for the last hour?''

''That's not the same. I have known about you for years, we knew what this mission was about, our basic education is the same and we are from the same profession, more or less. Also you saw me puking and I slept on top of you.''

''And I thought about how different we are.''

''It doesn't mean we don't know each other,'' Ino said. ''In the last few days I learned you don't sleep, work too much, hate shopping and socializing with strangers. I bet you noticed my habits as well.''

''Of course I did. You spent awfully lot of time in the bathroom, like meeting new people and sharing your most intimate thoughts with me doesn't make you feel embarrassed.''

''Should I feel embarrassed?''

''No. I just noticed.''

''Then you should have also noticed the doctor is as confused as Hinata because he is having a wife in his house for the first time. And Hinata never got the advice on marital duties from her mother.''

''And your mother gave you instructions?'' Orochimaru said with a quiet laugh.

''No, but she made sure I get the necessary information during education at the Academy.''

''So now you are an expert,'' he concluded with a smile.

''This is not about me, but about the couple!'' Ino requested seriousness.

''And they are not having sex because of me? I would have solved everything on that very first night.''

''You have never experienced something alike,'' she disagreed. ''I am certain you would have behaved differently than you think at the moment. A young and intimidated wife would soften you up, you would be full of understanding and do your best to make her life easier, if not pleasant.''

''You don't seem intimidated at all.''

''It's not me who lost one parent and abandoned the other one. Hinata's only family is her husband. And vice versa.''

''So their make up is only a matter of time.''

''You are a fast learner, I must give you that,'' Ino chuckled.

''Thank you,'' he nodded and she resumed.

''Both doctor and Hinata were aware of their overreaction. They were eating dinner in silence. Hinata was still unused to servants and she got up to go to the kitchen and get salt. Out of habit, she asked if her husband needed anything. His response was: 'Yes, you to stop being angry with me'.''

''There is no man in the world who would say that.''

''Will you stop interrupting me with unnecessary comments?'' Ino rolled her eyes. ''I am not telling you this so I could write a realistic romance novel, but retelling you what I already described.''

''Your romance novel would have a thousand pages before the first kiss would occur.''

''Luckily, I am a kunoichi, not a writer,'' Ino said and continued. ''After dinner they went to the living room where Hinata was retelling the doctor her plans for the garden and he explained he was using some herbs as medicine. The peaceful and pleasant evening was ruined when the cook interrupted with the emergency – their neighbor injured his arm while chopping the wood. Taking care of the injured arm lasted long enough for Hinata to fall asleep on the couch, waiting for her husband. That time Hinata offered her help, but the doctor declined. He put her to bed and realized she wanted to say good night. If they shared the bedroom, she would wait for him there. Unfortunately he got a call before he managed to suggest moving another single bed to his bedroom.''

''Really? Two single beds in one bedroom?''

''It's a huge step in comparison to two separate bedrooms. And two single beds next to one another are as good as one king size bed.''

''Whatever,'' Orochimaru sighed. ''So tonight is the night.''

''Admit it, you are excited to hear it!'' Ino squealed happily.

''Actually I am a bit sleepy,'' he admitted.

''Oh right, you didn't get much sleep last night.''

''That's unfortunately true, so you better make this quick.''

''The doctor was gone, Hinata was reading alone in the living room. Both handyman and the cook wished her a good night and recommended going to sleep. Hinata refused, she didn't mind waiting a bit longer. A few loud thunders announced the stormy night and the handyman, who got up to check once again if the windows were shut, told Hinata the doctor probably wouldn't come home that night, considering the bad weather for traveling. Hinata thanked him for the advice and wished him good night. She hoped the doctor was somewhere in a warm and safe place, thinking about her, like she was thinking about him. The raindrops were falling on the windowsill, making a lot of noise. Hinata enjoyed that sound and continued reading. She was feeling sleepy, but with the bad weather, she couldn't work in the garden, so it didn't make any difference what time she goes to sleep or wakes up the next morning. The rain was falling hard, sometimes a thunder struck somewhere and with all that continuous noise, Hinata didn't hear the front door opening. The doctor arrived home, his clothes soaking wet. He called Hinata's name, somehow he knew it was her when he saw the burning light. Hinata rushed to greet him and immediately took him to his room, to get him dry. He was fighting her attempts to undress him at first, but she was persistent, aware of the potential danger of wearing wet clothes for too long. He thanked her for taking care of him and waiting for him to what she replied: 'I am your wife. I will always wait for you.'. His cold lips found hers and to give him so much needed warmth, Hinata removed both his and her clothes.''

''Yeah, warmth. Such a nice expression,'' Orochimaru laughed.

''Well, yeah,'' Ino shrugged. ''He was warm afterwards.''

''Finally.''

As soon as Orochimaru said it, a knock on a door was heard.

''I will get it!'' Ino said and rushed to open the door before he could protest.

A few words were spoken and Ino shut the door, now carrying a tray.

''What is that?'' he asked.

''Warm milk,'' she explained. ''There is also honey on a plate next to it, so you can add some in the glass.''

''Me?''

''Yes, I ordered this for you,'' she said, placing the tray in front of him on the table. ''It will help you fall asleep.''

''How do you know?''

''I used to drink it when I was little before going to sleep.''

''I am not a child,'' he said, slightly offended.

''But it will help!'' she persisted. ''Come on, its sweet taste will make you think of something pleasant and warm liquid will calm you! Drink only half of it!''

Reluctantly he raised the glass to smell the white liquid. He couldn't remember the last time he drank a glass of milk.

''Don't forget the honey,'' Ino said, pointing at the yellow jelly-like structure on a small plate.

''It's still hot,'' he said.

''Then while you wait for it to cool down, tell me what you think about the story!''

''Except that is too long?''

''I was actually pretty good, don't you think?'' she said, ignoring his comment. ''I didn't mention how Hinata pulled off the coat from doctor's shoulders and let it fall on the floor, how she hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning his pants, how she dried his long hair with the towel she got from his bathroom.''

''I would never guess the doctor has long hair,'' he smiled mischeviously. ''Did Hinata hesitate while undressing herself?''

''By that time, she was certain the doctor wouldn't mind body-to-body heating, so she didn't. What else you don't know is that they were awaken the next morning when the cook and handyman barged into the doctor's bedroom, yelling that his wife was gone only to find her in the doctor's embrace, naked, warm and happy. The old couple left the room with their faces crimson and without a further instruction, installed another bed next to the doctor's single one.''

''And still sex is happening only once a week? A forty-five year old doctor having a woman in his bedroom every night, don't you think it should be more often?''

''Like I said before, it's average because of the doctor's absence. And do you want to say you noticed difference from the time you were forty-five?''

He must have frowned immediately because Ino started to laugh.

''I actually have no idea how old you are, but I concluded it must have been more than forty-five. You should have seen your face when I said that number, obviously lower than your real age. And I had to say the doctor travels a lot because Arisa didn't spend enough time with her husband, so I didn't want to make her sad.''

''Whatever. And did Hinata enjoy sex, after this torture?''

''No, she didn't.''

''What? All this trouble and she hated it?''

''She didn't hate it, but it was unpleasant because it hurt.''

''Now this has nothing to do with me, you made the doctor hurt her!''

''I didn't! Sex is painful for every virgin!''

''Oh.''

''Please tell me you knew that.''

''Let's see. You are a minor, obviously experienced, but still very young, and I am old enough to be your father. Why do you think in the last thirty years I had sexual relationship that included virgins?''

''Ah. So you slept with experienced women only,'' she concluded.

''Of course I did. And if what you retold is only partly true, it saved me a lot of time.''

''For doctor and Hinata it didn't matter when, but how,'' Ino explained. ''Do you understand why it had to pass ten days?''

''To torture the poor guy because he forbade Hinata working in the garden after a sunstroke?''

''Come on, Orochimaru-sama, be serious.''

''I am serious. I don't have the slightest clue. For you, sexual experience obviously needs to include undying devotion, endless trust and eternal love and apparently it has to pass ten days to get all that. How come you broke up with that guy who met the requirement mentioned?''

''And what gave you the idea there was my experience in this story?''

''Mine wasn't for sure.''

''And mine wasn't right for this particular situation. Or for any situation.''

''You sound as if you are regretting it.''

''I am not, but I planned it differently,'' she admitted. ''In my head, I was mature enough and wise enough. In reality, I was neither.''

''Don't be so hard on yourself. I am sure most people feel the same. I am not proud of myself either.''

''Bad, huh?'' she asked quietly.

''I wouldn't say it was bad. I knew it wouldn't be because she was a professional.''

''Was she older than you?'' Ino asked with curiosity.

''Yes, but because I was young,'' he explained.

''Was she pretty?'' Ino asked, smiling.

''Better looking than the rest of them,'' he shrugged.

''Her friends?'' she sounded confused.

''Co-workers.''

''Huh?''

''Listen, I can spell it out for you, but I thought you would conclude by yourself.''

Train of her thoughts was evident on her face and all of the expected emotions could be seen followed by a different tone of 'oh'.

''Oh!''

Surprise.

''Oh.''

Acceptance.

''Oh.''

Disgust.

''I didn't, I mean, I-''

''You didn't think I would pay for sex, did you?''

''No, I mean, I didn't, I mean, we were talking about the first experience.''

''So? She didn't ask me which time it was for me and she did exactly what I asked for.''

''It sounds like you bought her,'' she muttered.

''I did. I paid for her time and expertise,'' he said loud and clear. ''She didn't complain about me either.''

''How do you know that? Did she tell you?''

''Her employer did, after my next time there.''

''Next time?'' now Ino sounded disgusted. ''So you are a regular customer?''

''Regular? What's regular to you?'' he frowned. ''You keep forgetting I am not you. I am a man, a busy one, from time to time in need for a stress relief.''

''A stress relief?'' she repeated, shocked.

''Yes, that's what it is when you visit a public house,'' he explained with a sneer. ''And don't give me that look. I bet the longest period of a dry spell for you was fifteen minutes.''

''Fifteen minutes?''

''Or ten maybe?'' he added, well aware of his offensive tone.

Ino deflected her gaze to the floor then spoke quietly.

''Why are you being like this?''

''You asked me to share my thoughts with you,'' he said. ''And it's not like you got happily ever after.''

''But at least I am trying!'' she said heatedly. ''And hoping for it! You can't even hope if you don't know your partner's name!''

''It was my decision,'' he said evenly.

''Yes, and somehow you are angry with me!''

''I am not angry, I am trying to prove not all people are alike. You seek romance, I seek power.''

''But there is time-''

''I chose not to waste time on romance.''

What an accomplishment. Ino was speechless. Her silence sounded more accusing than her words.

''It's not like I am promoting my lifestyle, it's the way it is,'' he said, a bit calmer than before. ''Relationships are complicated. Women are complicated.''

''I know,'' she agreed quietly.

Except the silence, between them was also a glass of milk. Which wasn't warm any more.

''Should we go to sleep?'' he asked.

''Yes, we should,'' Ino said and stood up. ''Do you want to use the bathroom first?''

''No, go ahead.''

Without looking at him, she gathered her sleeping clothes and closed the door behind her. This was not the right time to discuss whether he would sleep in the bed or on the couch. He was tired, but didn't feel like sleeping. Maybe milk would help. Or the honey.

The water was still running at the bathroom when he placed the glass back on the table and in the next moment, Ino stepped out of the bathroom, still holding a toothbrush. She continued standing at the door, staring at the floor.

''Okay, I admit my story was too long and unrealistic, but don't the characters we made up deserve some happiness? The tragedy brought them together, but that didn't mean their marriage would be tragic as well. And people need time and care and understanding, what neither of us got, so in ten days, doctor and Hinata prove to each other they care and doctor is a perfect man who waits for his wife to be ready and want him and-''

Ino stopped talking in the middle of the sentence and pointed the toothbrush at him.

''What is that on your mouth?''

''What?'' Orochimaru placed fingers over his lips. ''Where?''

Then Ino glanced at the empty glass on the table.

''You drank the milk.''

''Wasn't I supposed to drink it? Or did you want some?''

Ino walked up to him and as gently as possible wiped his upper lip. Her palm rested on his cheek for a moment.

''I recommend changing into your ugly pajamas, so we could finally go to sleep.''

She didn't leave him time to argue with her idea because she smiled and returned to the bathroom to finish her evening routine.

Ino was tucked in when he was done with his ritual. He also noticed the cover on his side was already folded, as if waiting for him. He slipped underneath without explanation. Ino didn't seem like she expect one because she turned off her lamp. He reached out to do the same with his, but Ino turned to him and lifted her head, propping on her elbow. He left the light on.

''I am sorry I reacted the way I did.''

''Like a seventeen-year-old girl you actually are?''

''You know what I mean. I don't think it's wrong, it just surprised me. You were trying to be honest and I was-''

''Judgmental?''

''Yeah.''

She was lying down now, staring at the ceiling, but she didn't wish him good night yet.

''How old were you?'' she asked quietly.

''Sixteen.''

''And she?''

''Twenty, twenty-five maybe. I wasn't thinking about her age.''

''Were you nervous?''

''Terrified.''

Ino tried to chuckle silently, but he heard it.

''And you?'' he turned to her. ''What went wrong?''

''Everything,'' sighing, she closed her eyes. ''I was fifteen and the smartest girl in the world with a wish to impress an older guy.''

''Classic.''

''Yeah,'' she nodded into the cover. ''I barely knew him, he seemed so funny and handsome. I guess I liked him because he didn't really care. I have never seen him again and I doubt he remembers me. Now when I think about it, it's almost like your story, only you had decency to pay after it.''

''You pay in advance.''

''Oh. I didn't know that.''

''I didn't know it either back then.''

They fell silent, not looking at each other.

''You know, if you tell me who that guy is, I can easily make his death look like an accident.''

''No!'' she refused, but laughed anyway.

She couldn't have known he wasn't joking. The guy who was stupid enough to walk out on someone as pretty and kind as Ino without a proper goodbye didn't deserve to live. He concluded from her story she hoped for a relationship with him, meaning she wanted to wake up next to him again and again. Every man with common sense would gladly be on his place. Then again, that thought was inappropriate considering he was lying next to her.

''If I accept, then where is the end to it?'' Ino chuckled, now looking at him. ''The second guy was even worse! He was nice and kind and full of understanding only to get back with his ex girlfriend after three months with me! And the main reason he treated me the way he did was because I resembled to his ex!''

Another jerk. There was nobody like Ino.

Only she could compare their sexual experiences and make hers look worse, at the same time comfort him and compliment him. She didn't mock him nor question his decision, she encouraged his honesty and took care of him in the simplest way – by ordering milk exclusively for him, to help him fall asleep.

''What's funniest, she left him again!''

''And how about we stop analyzing our love life and get some sleep?''

''Good thinking. Whining about it won't solve anything.''

''Let me know if you change your mind,'' he said and hit the lights.

Another chuckle.

''Good night, Orochimaru-sama.''

''Good night, Ino.''


	10. Not a big deal

**_Not a big deal_**

What a morning.

After slipping out of their apartment all alone, Ino had to lie to the receptionist and wait for her fake husband. She couldn't anticipate how much time she would spend at the reception desk neither how many lies she would have to tell to other people wondering what she was doing there without her husband.

Yesterday was peaceful.

Maybe because Ino decided not to pop questions about whatever came to her mind. That way she wouldn't be surprised by answers and so far it happened two times – what seemed as an unhappy marriage on the outside in reality were two people in love despite their different professions, interests and age, and also that some men pay for sex. And by some, Ino meant her partner for the mission and despite her apology and pretense she was mature enough to ignore this private information, their conversations became stiff. She couldn't stop thinking what she would never learn about Orochimaru and this was huge and he shared it with her willingly, out of the blue. The smartest was to keep quiet, it would have never happened if she didn't insist to share a made up story about the doctor and his wife.

As the time was passing, Ino felt worse about lying.

Arisa looked for her yesterday to apologize for talking badly about her mother after learning Ino lost hers. Except Ino's mom was at home and well, it was Orochimaru who decided Hinata's mother had to die.

And Kasumi, sweet girl, brought her favorite romance novels, so Ino could read them. She visited the bookshop on her way to lingerie shop, but she didn't have the courage to enter and browse the night gowns, so she ended up in the book shop and purchased novels Ino might like.

They weren't friends, but is was nice to know they were thinking of her.

None of them mentioned their next meeting at the hot spring and Ino was glad because Orochimaru definitely wouldn't be full of understanding this time. As soon as he joins her at the reception desk, she must explain the newest arrangement regarding their breakfast.

In her defense, she had to think of something when she left the apartment without him and she was obligated to wait for him there because couples almost never entered the dining hall separately.

Well if they had been married for real, she wouldn't have left him by himself. She would have given him a hand. Literally. Disturbing.

If they, as a married for real couple, had spent the night the way she expected the other couples usually did, Orochimaru would have woken up well-rested, but also relaxed. Definitely not the way he did.

Oh. There he was. And she thought he was angry when she had arrived late for their practice match. This was a whole new level of angry.

''Not a word,'' he said, his teeth clenched.

She obeyed and shrugged, hoping the receptionist would explain instead of her. He did.

''Your basket is ready, sir. We arranged meals in a way you don't need utensils, but so you can enjoy in the garden.''

''What?'' Orochimaru asked, glaring at Ino.

''So we can spend time in a fresh air, while sun isn't so strong yet,'' Ino explained, smiling sheepishly.

''Oh that! I forgot today was that day!'' Orochimaru smirked and took the basket.

''And the blanket,'' the receptionist said and Ino happily took it, following after her husband.

''Enjoy fresh air, huh?'' Orochimaru said with a frown.

''I couldn't have told the truth, could I?'' Ino asked quietly and Orochimaru's frown deepened.

Luckily for Ino's prompt idea, the bright sunny day was perfect for a picnic, so it shouldn't be suspicious a married couple decided to change their routine and have their breakfast in the park. It didn't mean they didn't stand out, but they would have seemed crazy if it had rained.

''How about this spot?'' she asked, pointing at the green grass surrounded with small trees and excellent view on the lake. She didn't get an answer, only a loud snort of annoyance.

She shrugged and placed the blanket on the grass. Orochimaru didn't seem impressed, staring somewhere in the distance after he put the basket down.

Ino peeked into the basket, searching for some bread to give to the ducklings she already spotted and Orochimaru could use some time alone while she was dedicated to the cute family.

The birds got closer to the path, now when they noticed Ino had food for them and she counted them again. She looked from where they came, but there was definitely one missing. Or maybe even two, if she remembered correctly their number from the first day.

She was giving them crumbs and occasionally glanced at her husband. He was sitting in a lotus position, drinking coffee from the cup. His gaze was pointed to a different part of the park, but she presumed where his mind was.

She expected he would be upset, but not like this. He was probably ashamed and wished it never had happened, but it wasn't a big deal. First, because it wasn't something he could control and second because Ino experienced so much more difficult and embarrassing situations while working at the hospital.

They must start talking at some point. In her opinion, they should discuss it and leave it behind them. Or maybe bring up possible awkward situations in the future. But that might be more awkward.

The ducklings ate everything she brought and she was getting hungry, so she had to return to her sulking partner.

He didn't take out anything from the basket yet, still sitting in the farthest spot on the blanket, using as little space as possible. If he could, he probably would have become invisible.

''Are you hungry?'' she asked when she approached.

Silence.

''What is on the menu?''

Nothing.

She sighed. She never witnessed an adult dealing with a teenage problem, but she didn't think it would be this childish.

''Why aren't you talking to me?''

''I believe you know why,'' he said quietly, staring at the ground. ''You wouldn't have left the apartment otherwise.''

''Oh come on!'' she said and knelt in front of him on the blanket. ''Nobody died! I mean, somewhere someone probably did, but it wasn't our fault. And it definitely wasn't your fault.''

''Really?'' he finally looked at her. ''Did someone else make you leave?''

''Are you angry because I left you alone or because of the reason I did it?''

''Reason,'' he admitted quietly.

''It's not a big deal! You can't blame yourself because you don't control it!''

''It doesn't make it less embarrassing.''

''But it happens! How would you react if it happened to me?''

''I am pretty sure this couldn't have happened to you,'' he said with an ironic smile.

''And what about my puking? You found me on the bathroom floor! And then you put me to bed and I fell asleep on top of you, that was embarressing.''

''So puking is worse?''

''At least you remember how you woke up and why I left.''

''I wish I didn't.''

''Me too, but we share an apartment,'' she shrugged. ''And it's fine, it happens,'' she added.

Ino noticed a slight change, as if Orochimaru realized it wasn't the end of the world and would agree to continue with their everyday life within couple of minutes. She remained silent, digging through the basket.

When she found him asleep, in the bed next to her, she was so happy he finally succeeded to have a good night's rest. She also found strange the blanket was wrapped around him unevenly, as if he was restless through the night. After her visit to the bathroom, he was still asleep, so she was patiently sitting on the couch and waited. Several minutes of tossing and turning and some murmuring preceded his waking. He tossed the covers aside and stood up, but too quickly and possibly not aware of his suroundings, so he had to readjust his ugly sleeping pants. Or whatever in that area. When their gazes met, she somehow knew it would be better if she left him alone.

''You know,'' he said, almost inaudibly, ''I am not glad you had to see me like that.''

''Me neither,'' she responded, offering him an onigiri. ''It wasn't the first time.''

''What?'' he said and dropped the onigiri on the blanket.

''I meant I already saw it before this mission,'' she explained and picked the food from the blanket. ''It's pretty much the same for all men. Talking about awkward, if I hadn't seen it before, not only I wouldn't have left you alone to have some privacy, I would have probably insisted on a check up to learn what cause a bump in your pants. How would you have explained it to me then?''

''I don't even want to imagine.''

''I certainly wouldn't have left you to deal with it alone.''

''I didn't exactly deal with it.''

''You didn't?''

''I took a really cold shower.''

''And it helped?''

''Can we change the subject?''

''What do you want to talk about?''

''Anything is better than my erection.''

There. He said it. She knew he could and now they were okay again.

It really wasn't a big deal. It's not like he was naked or vulgar. It probably helped they talked about sex before, so he didn't have to fear she would totally freak out at this totally natural bodily function which was actually a proof of a good health. If his fake wife had been somebody else, it might have happened. Since Ino was far from prude, Orochimaru didn't have to be embarrassed of being a man.

So far, he was behaving like a gentleman. When he walked in on her wearing only her underwear, he was more upset than she was and then he hesitated to undress so she could apply the body lotion!

And when she was sick, he left her dressed in her best clothes so she wouldn't be exposed and even more embarrassed. He was her mature partner, probably the best pick for a mission of this kind. Maybe Tsunade's decision to send them here together was a result of a good judgement regarding Orochimaru and Ino's character.

His only flaw were his summons which they talked about right away and the rest was great.

Unlike teenage boys, who were obsessed with women, nudity and sex in general, Orochimaru never commented her looks or spoke ambiguously. Little jokes they made were exactly that, jokes. He was serious and reliable, dedicated to his work, not putting too much effort into the activities or bonding with her. And that was acceptable. Maybe that was the reason he was so upset right now. Despite himself, she discovered he was a man like every other.

''If that happens again-''

''It won't.''

''If it does-''

''It won't!'' he persisted.

''Tell me and I will leave the apartment.''

''No, you won't!''

''Kinky,'' she chuckled.

''I mean, I won't, it won't-''

''If you had been with your girlfriend, you would have been glad.''

''Only I wasn't!''

''You don't have a control over it same like I could do nothing about my nausea.''

''It's different.''

''How? I was also embarrassed when I remembered I puked. And I was in need for your help. Otherwise I would have fallen asleep in the bathroom. You didn't need a hand this morning. I mean, help. Assistance.''

''I would really appreciate if we could stop talking about it,'' he sighed.

She wasn't sure how to keep the conversation going and respect Orochimaru's wish to not bring up this morning's incident, so she took out the food from the basket. Instead of talking, their mouths were occupied with the delicious food.

''Did you pick the meals we are eating?'' he asked, already on his second sandwich.

''I didn't. I simply requested for the kind of food that can be consumed outdoors.''

''Then we should commend the cooks.''

''Definitely,'' she agreed. ''So what's you favorite food?'' she finally thought of the harmless topic.

''I am sure you noticed.''

''Eggs?''

''Correct. And yours?''

''Cherry tomatoes. Small and refreshing,'' she replied.

''And beverage?'' he asked.

''Ice tea.''

''I prefer a regular one.''

''From the teapot?''

''If possible, yes.''

''Then we should order some tomorrow. I will let mine to cool down and you can drink yours while it's hot.''

''Deal. Are we done with the breakfast?''

''Let me see,'' she said and checked the basket for more food.

Ino moved away the empty wrappings to get to what she presumed was a dessert.

''Oh,'' she said and pulled her hands out as if they were burned.

''What is it now?'' Orochimaru rolled his eyes and took the basket from her. ''Are you afraid of some bug too?''

''No, don't!'' she tried to warn him, but he already had a dessert in his hands.

He should have known what she didn't feel like eating right now.

''Should I, I mean, put them back?'' he asked.

''I think that would be wise, yes,'' she said.

He did as she said and when he was done, Ino noticed he was avoiding the eye contact.

''Should we go?'' he muttered.

''Yes!'' she nearly jumped on her feet.

He took the basket and she folded the blanket. They stood next to one another, staring at the ground. A few moments passed in silence and neither of them moved. When they finally looked at each other, they burst out laughing at the same time. It was a spontaneous, honest, uncontrollable laughter and she couldn't even tease him because she couldn't talk.

The dessert was including fruit and unfortunately that was a bunch of two bananas.

Their laughter continued all the way to the reception desk; they started to laugh whenever they would look at the basket or at each other.

''Thank you for arranging this meal for us,'' Orochimaru thanked the receptionist, still chuckling quietly.

''I am glad you liked it, sir.''

''The dessert is still there, we were too full to eat it,'' he lied and Ino was suppressing her chuckling.

The other couples already began to leave for their activities, so Ino and Orochimaru waited a few moments to begin breathing normally again and join them.

''See you later then,'' he said as she was leaving.

''Of course,'' she smiled.

As she feared, she was late for her first origami lesson and the instructor didn't show understanding for her breakfast in the park.

Other girls who recognized her from the meditation activity explained afterwards the instructor was in a bad mood from the start and Ino's smiling face only add to her grumpiness.

Upon her return to the apartment, Orochimaru complained that he was also late for modelling and today he wasn't allowed to stay longer to finish another masterpiece, so he would be taking the same activity tomorrow.

The time before the dinner passed quietly; Ino was reading one of the romance novels Kasumi brought her and Orochimaru immersed himself into past and future research.

The novel was hilarious, well-written, having interesting characters and plot, so Ino totally forgot about their dinner.

''Aren't we dining this evening?'' Orochimaru asked, having read all that he planned.

''I hope we are,'' Ino replied, her eyes on the novel.

''Is it the book that interesting?''

Ino's reply was a mutter in a combination with laughter because she just read a witty sentence. She would continue reading if Orochimaru didn't make her notice him by sitting on the bed in front of her.

''Sorry,'' she said, closing the book.

''Would you like to dine in a restaurant?''

''I wouldn't. We have so much fun when we are alone.''

''Ah,'' he gave her a weird look and stood up.

''I mean, isn't it better when we get to be ourselves?'' she shrugged. ''The girls told me today that everybody thought we had a quarrel so we didn't show up at the breakfast, but then they saw as laughing so they were curious what was so great about the park.''

''Then I will make an order,'' he said and headed to the door.

''Make sure we don't get bananas!'' she yelled after him.

He didn't reply and she returned to the book.

When she thought about the dessert now, they could have peeled and sliced them. But the most amusing was the fact they both found it hilarious and it seemed to her Orochimaru forgot all about it.

Only he wasn't, it became evident when he was done with ordering dinner and started with sulking again.

''What are we having?'' she asked casually.

''The next in line on the menu.''

''And that would be?''

''You can read it by yourself.''

Now she had to close the book and get him in the good mood again.

''What is it?'' she asked. ''What happened in the last two minutes?''

''I said I didn't want to talk about it,'' he responded, pretending he was occupied with cleaning the table.

''It was a joke!''

''You have a weird sense of humor.''

''But it was funny!''

''Not to me.''

''And I think we should be able to laugh about it like we did this morning when neither of us wanted to eat a banana. It's not a tragedy, you know? You are a man, whether you like or not. You didn't stop being one only because we are on a mission.''

''I am not happy about it.''

''And you think I am? After too much talking about snakes, my first thought was that another one was hiding there! Honestly, I was glad it was only something I already saw among different men. It didn't leave me scared or traumatized neither it will if it happens again.''

''It won't.''

''I don't care or worry about it. Your snakes scare the hell out of me despite your control over them and a harmless morning wood can't be compared to them.''

His lips formed the tiniest smirk she has ever seen, but it was there.

''Are we good?'' she asked, smiling.

''I am sleeping on the couch tonight.''

She couldn't believe they were discussing couch again! Luckily, after today, she had a pretty good argument to keep him in bed and make sure he would get enough sleep.

''I wouldn't recommend a couch.''

''Why?''

''Because you are giving me a better view.''

''I am not giving you anything.''

''I will definitely have a better view if you decide to give yourself a stroke again.''

''It was a scratch,'' he said the only thing he could because the rest was true.

''I am not so sure,'' she chuckled.

''It was a scratch,'' he muttered, annoyed. ''Do you need a demonstration of both scratch and stroke to see the difference?''

''No!'' she laughed and he rolled his eyes.

They were good. At least he didn't threaten with snakes neither he would sleep on the couch.

By the time their meals were delivered, Orochimaru was more talkative than ever, possibly to prevent Ino from choosing the topics of their conversation.

''What is the book you are reading about?''

''It's a romance novel.''

''So sex?'' he concluded with a smirk.

''Mostly, yes.''

''And the girl who finds it unpleasant brought it to you?''

''The problem existed in her head. It doesn't mean she hates sex.''

''Obviously, when she reads about it.''

''Reality is different from fiction,'' she said.

''Oh? Did the characters do it on their wedding night?'' he teased.

''Are you going to nag about it again?''

''No, it's a simple question.''

''They had sex before they got married.''

''Oh my. Is this kind of story appropriate for your innocent mind?''

''Stop it! It's the doctor's wife, not me!''

''Who is getting angry now?'' he laughed. ''I am joking. I certainly didn't intend to offend you or imply your habits regarding sex are inappropriate.''

''Good,'' she muttered, sulking only a tiny bit less. ''I thought we agreed the waiting until marriage is weird.''

''Many of us would die without experiencing it. Our profession doesn't give us that privilege.''

''Privilege?''

''To wait for the one you truly want and belong to only one person, isn't that a privilege?''

''Maybe.''

Ino didn't expect to hear something like this from the same man who admitted visiting public house several times. He didn't deny being in love or having a serious romantic relationship, but was she brave enough to ask and possibly find out another not-entirely-pleasant detail from his private life?

A subject change seemed better.

''And you? What are you studying today?''

''Also sex. Well recessive genes and how often the children inherit them,'' he explained. ''But you can say the starting point is parents having sex to conceive babies. Right now I am comparing family trees of more than a thousand couples.''

''And have you ever thought about participating in that kind of research?''

''What?''

She was certain Orochimaru did understand, but she wasn't ashamed to ask it again. It was a question about his profession, not personal life. Kind of.

''Have you thought about combining your genes with the ones of a powerful woman? For scientific purposes.''

''Wow. You have a mind just like Jiraiya's.''

''I do not!''

''Yes, you do. When I told him about a similar research I have been working on several years ago, he suggested I should assemble single beautiful women and convince them they were all suitable for giving birth to the strongest and healthiest children, but only if the father was one of the legendary Sannin.''

''That meant you or him.''

''Exactly,'' he sighed, as if only thinking about it was tiring him.

''What did you do?''

''He was really persistent and sent several good-looking women to my lab, so I could run tests on them,'' he rolled his eyes in irritation.

''And then what happened?'' Ino asked, laughing.

''These women were interrupting my work, so I did what any man would have done in my place.''

''No, you didn't!'' she faked surprise, having a hunch what he did.

''Oh yes. I rat him out to Tsunade.''

''No!''

By now they were both laughing like crazy, almost like this morning about the bananas.

''What is surprising the most, he almost got away with it. He told her the whole point of it was her participation, as the most powerful woman alive.''

''You mean that you-''

''Not me, they,'' he stressed. ''If he hadn't suggested it while drunk as a skunk, she might have had agreed. Then again, Jiraiya wouldn't have had the courage to do it while sober.''

''But their children would have been amazing,'' she said to prove she did remember what he told her about strong bloodline and everything.

''Yes, they would have been,'' he agreed.

Ino couldn't detect if that was sadness or envy in his voice. Possibly both and the cure for that were compliments.

''This brings us back to your parents.''

''My parents?''

''Did their genes help you become so powerful?''

''I do not owe my power to my family's bloodline.''

''I didn't mean you do. I asked if it helped a bit.''

''From the data I have, my parents were average shinobi.''

''That must mean there was more love than calculation in their marriage.''

''Or they calculated wrong because I would have been average as well if I relied only on my genetic predispositions.''

That meant he was envious of both Jiraiya and Tsunade for having better genes. More compliments necessary.

''Whatever the reason is, I am sure they would have been proud of you.''

''Of a snake creep?''

''I apologized for that,'' she rolled her eyes. ''After getting to know you better, I would say you are a snake expert.''

''I prefer that term,'' he smirked.

''I thought you would.''

Some time later, alone in the bathroom while brushing her teeth, Ino realized Orochimaru didn't answer her question. He described in detail the story which was mostly related to his friends, not to him.

So far he shared with her private stories as well as the ones he wasn't glad retelling, so maybe having children wasn't the topic he was willing to discuss.

Maybe he did have children. Or he was regretting not having them. He certainly didn't have physical condition stopping him from having them in the future. Or maybe he waited for the right woman. Or the one he wanted got married to another guy. Or something even worse happened.

Despite her curiosity, Ino wasn't about to ask again. Partly because it was a private matter he would have revealed to her if he had wanted and partly because she enjoyed this pleasant evening.

Like she told him before, the time they spent together and as themselves was so much fun. And she had a feeling he thought the same.


	11. Equally guilty

**_Equally guilty_**

Orochimaru was alone, but at the apartment this time.

Yesterday's banana episode made them forgetful, so they didn't have a booked activity for today.

Ino didn't mind going to the hot spring for the third time, but he couldn't stand the sauna again.

The receptionist pointed out there were several activities he didn't try, so for tomorrow he chose mini-golf. While begging the staff to let him spend the day at the apartment, promising he would clean up by himself, they noticed the massage might be available, but later in the afternoon. So now, when he had the entire bed to himself, and he barely slept last night, concerned his body might get too much rest and therefore make certain parts of him visible to his roommate, Orochimaru was starting to feel sleepy.

If there hadn't been for Ino's stubbornness to get him to sleep in the bed, he would have never learned this mattress was much more comfortable than the couch. And he definitely wouldn't consider pulling curtains.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, the bed immediately became hundred times more cozy. Why laying on the back couldn't be activity? It would be same as meditation, only while laying down.

Orochimaru squinted when he heard the door opening. He thought the receptionist understood they didn't need cleaning services today.

After rubbing his eyes, he got ready to send the cleaning lady away, only he couldn't feel the scent of the detergent. It was Ino.

''Oh no! Did I wake you up?''

That was the most effective alarm clock.

Orochimaru sat up and readjusted his wrinkled clothes. Was he really asleep until now?

''Why did you come back already?'' he asked, using his most awake voice as possible.

''It's almost time for dinner,'' she pointed to the clock. ''Were you asleep for the whole time I was gone?''

Despite the evidence, he was not going to admit he dozed off. Ino already had enough material to mock him.

''If you did,'' she said, observing her reflection at the cosmetic table, ''that means you can concentrate on your work tonight. I will have the bed to myself while you read on the couch.''

''So you prefer sleeping by yourself?''

''It's you who dramatize over bed sharing,'' she said, now facing him. ''To me, it's not important when you sleep as long as you rest enough. An hour on the couch can't be enough, what we discussed before, but nap in the afternoon will also do.''

He didn't want to agree, so she continued talking.

''Do you want to hear the news from the hot spring?''

''Do I have to?''

''It's a love story about Arisa and her husband!''

He laughed instead of answering.

''Fine,'' she pouted, but also laughed.

Ino was in the middle of her pre-dinner beauty routine in the bathroom when Orochimaru was summoned for his massage.

''Wait for me here,'' he said to her after knocking on a bathroom door.

''Where would I go?'' she laughed from the inside.

''I'll be back soon.''

''Enjoy yourself!''

He followed the receptionist's instructions and found a room with a label „Massage – do not disturb''. It was an ordinary room, curtains were pulled so the only light was coming from a few candles. The scent was too strong for him even though it was supposed to relax him same like soft music.

In the middle was a table, presumably for the massage, covered with a white towel, then a mat in the corner with rolled towels and cushions, a small sink, more towels on a counter and a couch behind a wooden divider.

Orochimaru sat on the couch from where he could see the table only, the divider was hiding the rest of the room. Nobody was in there, but he was not in a rush to start with the massage. He disliked this activity already, but he had to pick something and sauna for the third time would be too much even if that had been his favorite activity. This way he would be able to describe the massage to the client. So far the only activity he would classify as interesting was modelling. Maybe because he hated other people bugging him with unimportant questions, so the other activities weren't worth of his precious time. He didn't resemble to his partner, who adored socializing and meeting different people. He was certain she would insist to retell another silly story during their dinner. Sometimes they were tiring, especially the fake ones and the ones related to the couples at the resort, but that didn't make Ino a bad companion. She was fun. And smart. And easy to talk to. Or she was so persistent he was obligated to talk to her, whether he liked it or not. There were topics she analyzed in a less mature way than him, which was expected for the a girl of that age, but he caught himself thinking, more than just once, how different this mission would have been if some other girl was in Ino's place. Every time he would get to the same conclusion – she was the best one. Yes, of course, too cheerful, too interested into other couples here, too romantic sometimes, but who else would have insisted that he should sleep in the bed, lie smoothly whenever it was necessary, like yesterday morning, take him shopping and make him look and feel good about himself, never imply his habits were weird or stay perfectly calm and handle the embarrassing moments as a mature woman?

He was surprised to hear she was also enjoying their time together. Apparently his snakes were the only problem and Ino was tolerating the rest of him. Sort of.

If this resort had been truly the one dedicated to the couples, and not the one who was trying to sell women, the activities would have been fun. Imagine Ino trying to put a ship in a bottle and him helping her. Or a short competition in embroidery between couples. If he had been the manager, the couples would take the massage lessons, not the massage. That way the wife could learn the pressure points and give a massage to her husband any time. And he would gladly memorize the best way to relax Ino's tired muscles to give her so much needed tension release. She might prefer if he used other parts of his body and-

The door opened and interrupted his not-entirely-appropriate thoughts about his partner.

After the door closed, a young woman approached the table.

She couldn't see him and he didn't know how to announce his presence without startling her.

He cleared his throat to make some noise, but the music was loud enough and the girl was preoccupied with readjusting the towel on the table.

He would be much more relaxed if Ino had been in here with him, getting a massage also. Now he was stuck in here by himself while thinking what kind of danger might expect her while alone at the apartment.

''Um, hello?'' he said quietly, so this could get started.

The woman held her hands above the table, took a short a breath and then slowly turned to him.

''Oh!'' she said when she looked at him, as if surprised.

''Are you here for the massage?'' he asked.

''Yes, sir. Did you wait for me long?''

''I didn't.''

''Is that why you are still dressed?'' she asked.

Dressed? Was he supposed to undress? Again? This was worse than sauna!

He hated to be touched and now he had to disrobe, so this girl could touch his naked body! Why didn't he ask for more details about his activities? He requested for it only when it came to Ino's activities to make sure she wouldn't hate them.

The only good thing he got a masseuse, not a masseur. Yuck.

''Is it possible to do it while I am dressed?''

The girl eyed him from head to toe, looking confused.

''Won't you be uncomfortable that way?''

He couldn't be more uncomfortable than naked.

''And your clothes will get dirty,'' she added.

Why would his clothes get dirty? Wasn't she going to use her hands? Or the small bottles on the counter contained a lotion so her hands could roam more easily along his stiff muscles?

''Can you do it while using your hands only?''

''And leave you dressed?''

''If possible, yes.''

''You seem dissatisfied, sir. Would you prefer a different girl?''

Why would he want a different girl? What was wrong with this one?

She was slim, her long red hair was gathered loosely with a ribbon and her ankle-length dress had a V-neckline and broad straps. She was far from ugly; her young skin was glowing and her hair had a flower scent, pleasant almost like Ino's. They were the same height and physique except Ino was always watching him curiously. This girl appeared as if afraid of him.

Maybe his demands were too harsh, so she was concerned he would speak badly about her skills.

''You will be okay. I will definitely say that if I am being asked.''

''Very well, sir. Do you have more instructions for me?''

''I don't.''

''Shall I start?''

''Please do.''

Her smile seemed nervous while she was approaching him, still sitting on the couch. He was no expert on a massage, but shouldn't he be laying on his stomach and on the table?

It didn't get any clearer when he got up and she practically leaned on him!

''I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to remain seated,'' she said, staring at the floor.

Like that wasn't confusing enough, she didn't step away, but placed her palms on his shoulders and tilted her head towards his, as if she was about to-

''What are you doing?'' he asked, that way stopping her mouth only an inch from his!

''I apologize, sir. I will use my hands only from now on.''

Orochimaru was too shocked to prevent the girl's hands from going down and in between their bodies and it was not a scratch. It was definitely a stroke. Now stroking.

''Stop,'' he stuttered, not looking at the girl or her hands. ''What are you doing?''

''What you requested, sir,'' she responded quietly, not stopping. ''You have your clothes on and I am using my hands only. Would you like me to undress now?''

''No!''

''Don't you find me attractive enough?''

''No! I mean, yes, I mean, stop touching me!''

The girl obeyed this time, giving him space and a few moments to realize she was not a masseuse. She never was, she was a potential new wife Seta sent to him. Her appearance wasn't a coincidence. Orochimaru remembered describing redheads as the the most attractive in the questionnaire he got on their first day at the resort. What was the worst, the girl seemed devastated.

''I am sorry I didn't meet your expectations.''

Great, now she was blaming herself for disappointing him. And he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think a massage truly meant massage! His confusion from the beginning now was a sexual frustration because he was not about to sleep with this girl.

Obviously no. How could he? That would mean playing by Seta's rules and in his eyes, that would mean Orochimaru was in fact dissatisfied with his wife, and that would be Ino.

Ino.

She left the apartment.

Damn.

''What's wrong, sir?''

He didn't have time for nonsense. Where did Ino go? And when exactly? How much time did she spend outdoors? This girl's behavior distracted him from keeping Ino safe.

''Sir, where are you going?''

''Leaving.''

''What should I tell to my superiors?''

''If my wife is hurt, he is a dead man,'' Orochimaru replied and left the so-called masseuse by herself.

He couldn't believe it!

Seta almost succeeded to separate him from Ino so conveniently, by proposing a massage so much later than the regular activities! But Seta didn't know Orochimaru took the necessary precaution a day after their dinner. And according to his guardians, Seta or his men were taking Ino somewhere in the garden.

''Good evening, sir,'' the receptionist greeted Orochimaru when he stormed by him. ''Going out for a dinner?''

Orochimaru didn't have time to reply, Ino's safety was the only thought on his mind.

Should he run? But Ino wasn't moving.

Was she trapped?

Should his snakes attack or should he wait longer before revealing who they were?

Except Ino's, the snakes felt another person's scent and it was a man. The natural light wasn't giving Orochimaru a good view on the park, what was convenient because he could sneak up unnoticed. A bad lighting would be a disadvantage in case of an assault, where Ino might get caught in crossfire, so he should avoid it if possible.

His footsteps were quiet enough to distinguish two voices; one definitely belonged to Ino and she sounded happy. The other voice was neutral, not harsh nor friendly. And then Orochimaru saw them.

Not too far away from the main path, Ino and the unidentified man were facing the lake, standing close to one another.

The man placed his hands on his hips, staring at whatever Ino was pointing with her hand. Could it be they were looking at the ducklings? Was Ino not aware of the danger or she was just stalling, waiting for a chance to escape?

''Good evening.''

Orochimaru's loud greeting made them both turn around.

''Hi!'' Ino beamed. ''We were talking about how Kasumi will love to see the ducklings!''

''We?'' Orochimaru replied, staring at the man.

''I was looking for you, but your wife offered-''

''I am here now,'' Orochimaru interrupted the man. ''What do you want?''

''Tominaga-san wanted to thank you for being kind and-''

Ino stopped talking in the middle of the sentence, finally noticing how furious her so-called husband was.

''I apologize for causing inconvenience, it wasn't my intention.''

''I am sure it wasn't,'' Orochimaru replied. ''What did you need me for?''

''I guess Hinata-san will pass on to you my thanks.''

''She will. As soon as we return to the apartment. Anything else?''

''No,'' the man shrugged.

''Good night then.''

The silent walk to the apartment seemed the longest one so far.

As soon as Orochimaru closed the door, Ino began her explanation.

''Tominaga-san didn't deserve your rude tone. He wanted to thank us for helping Kasumi and-''

''I don't care what he wanted!'' Orochimaru couldn't keep his voice down. ''You said you would wait at the apartment until I return. It didn't matter who wanted to see you or why, if you promised I will find you here, I should have found you here, not in the park!''

''I think you are overreacting.''

''I am overreacting? This is the second time you left the apartment and the second time I find you in a company of the unknown man!''

''Tominaga-san isn't a stranger, he brought a note which said he wanted to meet with you, but you weren't here, so I wanted to check if it was urgent.''

''How could I have known that? Even if I had been here and seen the note, it doesn't mean it was true and that he didn't have ulterior motive.''

''What ulterior motive? He was thankful and wanted to express gratitude. You should put more trust in people.''

''More trust? I trusted you when you promised you would wait at the apartment and did I find you here? I didn't! How should I trust you?''

''You don't trust me. You are so cautious around me you lied to me about your sleeping habits what in the end led us to the awkward sleeping hug!''

''I didn't lie to you, I-''

''Right, you decided to keep it to yourself and that's the same thing! You don't trust me as your partner and all I want for you is to be happy! Not only you are lying to me, you are lying to yourself!''

''What are you talking about? All I am saying is you are not reliable and unaware of danger.''

''What danger? You consider dangerous your feelings and need for company, especially if you reveal it unintentionally!''

''I don't need company. I hate it.''

''No, you are denying your need for company. That's why you need me to sleep tight.''

''I don't need you!''

''Neither I need your intervention whenever I socialize with other people. Not everybody is like you.''

''So now I am the problem, not you or them? And what if I told you the last man who wanted to socialize, who is also the manager of this resort, wanted to buy you from me?''

''What?''

''Yes, as soon as you left, Seta asked for your price. So on the days that followed I really enjoyed monitoring your every move, making sure you were never alone and constantly looking over my shoulder concerned about the consequences that we might face after a proposition like that one.''

''Why didn't you tell me the next day?''

''Because you would have tried to find out by yourself, and not in a subtle way, if other couples attended the same dinner with the same offer. Don't even try to convince me you wouldn't because I got to know your stubborn mind pretty well.''

''I am not stubborn,'' she muttered, staring at the floor.

''Oh yes, and the ducklings that are missing were eaten by my snakes that monitor your strolls in the garden and no, I won't apologize for putting your safety first instead of animals'. Apparently all I have been doing was in vain because you refuse to listen to whatever I say. And I know in advance you will somehow turn everything I say into an attempt or call for help because your most important concern right now is to prove me that I am feeling lonely.''

''That's unfair. It's not my fault your actions crave for attention and-''

''Are you serious or you enjoy making me angry? That's what you heard from everything I said?''

''I can take care of myself and you know it and despite that fact, you feel the need to rescue me. You like being needed.''

''You can think whatever you want, but if you leave the apartment once again, do me a favor and don't come back because my last move to keep you under control is chaining you to the wall.''

''So now I'm grounded like you are my father?''

''Call it what you want, but you are not leaving anywhere without informing me first.''

''Maybe it's a good thing you don't have kids. They would hate a control freak father like you!''

Ino's palms covered her mouth a moment too late.

''I said everything I thought you should know, but I don't plan to listen to your insults. Good night.''

''No, don't go away!'' she said as he held a doorknob. ''I crossed the line, I am sorry!''

''Yes, you did,'' he said and left.

Orochimaru didn't know where to go, but he did know he must get away from her. His mind wasn't in control of his actions or words. If it had been, he would have told Ino about Seta more tactfully. If it had been, his first instinct would have been to stop talking to her, to ignore her, to not care about her.

He didn't trust himself in her vicinity. This irritation after so-called massage wasn't helping him to remain cool.

Was he angry with Ino? Absolutely.

Unfortunately anger wasn't the only emotion he felt. He was also relieved she was okay, worried about Seta's further actions and hurt by Ino's honest opinion which was very close to the truth. Right now he needed time to regain his composure and deal with Ino's probable disobedience in a less emotional way.

When it passed enough time, and the point of separation wasn't to punish Ino, but to get him time to think in peace, Orochimaru returned to the apartment. The lock clicked and he closed the door behind him as quietly as possible.

A lamp on a night stand was illuminating Ino's side of the bed and for the second time that day a lump formed in his throat while he thought the worst – she was gone and whoever took her succeeded to cover tracks because he could feel her presence and it was his fault again and-

''I am sorry.''

How silly of him.

Did he truly think she would be asleep? Or leave again and not with the intention to look for him? Or that Seta's men were capable of outsmarting him?

He slowly turned around to see where Ino was hiding.

She was sitting on a floor, her legs drawn to her, leaning against the wall on the right side of the door, on a side he never checked.

Ino was not looking at him, concentrated on a comic book character on her sleeping shirt.

''I didn't want to make you worry. Or insult you.''

She raised herself from the floor, her eyes lurking around the room.

''I wouldn't have gone if I had known what you told me earlier.''

''So,'' he waited to catch her gaze, ''it was my fault?''

Her lips formed a smile at the same time as his.

''Partly,'' she said, slowly dragging her feet towards him.

He dropped his arms to let Ino come close to him as much as she wanted. She understood his subtle invitation and leaned on him. Her small head was placed on his right shoulder and he embraced her shoulders with the right arm.

''If something happens to you-''

''It won't,'' she interrupted his whisper.

''I must bring you home safely.''

''I know.''

''I can't if you don't let me.''

She nodded into his shirt in agreement then let go of him. He released her from his grasp.

''We will think of the plan,'' she said with a weak smile.

''Don't you want dinner first?''

''Dinner?'' she repeated and turned her head towards the clock. ''Is there a cook awake at this hour?''

He glanced at the clock as well.

''Oh,'' he said, realizing how stupid of him to propose dining after it took him almost an entire night to cool down.

''Now I would like you to retell me everything from the beginning.''

''Okay,'' he agreed and started. From the beginning.

She didn't interrupt once, not even when he brought up her first impressions on the resort and suspicious couples with the same traits. She listened, nodded, showed surprise and anger, but remained quiet until he was done.

''So the snakes were following me around?''

''Yes.''

''Is that how you knew I was in the park?''

''Yes.''

''And you ended the massage abruptly, because of me?''

''All that matters is you were not in danger and that you stay close to me from now on.''

The incident in the park was preoccupying his thoughts, he almost forgot he was in the middle of a fake massage in the afternoon. Should he bring it up now?

''Are we going to sleep now?'' Ino asked, pointing her head towards the window. It was already dawn.

''Could you fall asleep now?''

''I don't know,'' she said, leaning into couch.

She was wearing her sleeping garbs while he was still fully dressed.

''Maybe you should take a short nap while I take a shower.''

''Good idea.''

Ino didn't seem eager to get up from the couch neither was he. They didn't face each other, simply sitting next to one another, watching the room becoming brighter with each passing minute.

''Are you mad at me for leaving you alone?'' he asked quietly.

''I am not glad you did it, but I understand. Who knew how I would have reacted if you had said something alike to me.''

''Okay.''

She shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

''While we are onto it, I didn't mean it,'' she said. ''You would be a great father. Demanding, yes, but it would be for their own good.''

''Oh no,'' he chuckled. ''I am fully aware I would be a nightmare.''

''You think that now, same like you were thinking about dealing with the new wife at home. You would change and adjust to the family life. And you never know, maybe your son or daughter would be more ambitious than you and spend even more time on learning and training.''

''And what it they would surpass me? I couldn't live with myself and started hating them.''

''Now you are exaggerating. They would need at least twenty years to be compared to you and you wouldn't sit still during that time, but continue with your work.''

''Maybe.''

The lack of dark wasn't keeping them awake. Ino lifted her feet from the floor and nestled against the arm of the couch. Orochimaru placed his palms on the couch, thinking about raising to his feet. It remained a thought for another couple of minutes, after he snapped out of a short nap when his head fell on his chest. On his right, Ino was sound asleep, hugging her knees.

His first step was to cover Ino with a blanket then rouse himself with a shower. Again only a thought.

Another sudden waking was now a result of his snoring, but the time on the clock wasn't leaving him many options.

''Ino.''

''Mhm.''

''It's almost time for breakfast.''

''I am not hungry.''

Her stomach claimed the opposite exact two seconds later.

''Can't we order a room service?''

Everything she said was while having her eyes closed, as if she thought she would regain energy by pretending to sleep.

''I don't think so. Either way, we must leave the room for the activities.''

''But why?''

''Because the room must be cleaned.''

''But it is clean! Why can't they just let us sleep?'' she said and hugged herself tighter.

''Get dressed while I fresh myself up.''

His short bathroom routine got shorter, but he knew better than to join Ino too soon.

''Ino,'' he yelled from bathroom. ''Are you decent?''

''I am sleepy,'' was the grumpy answer.

He took it as a yes to his question and found Ino in front of the mirror, having troubles while gathering her hair in a bun.

''Come on, it won't take long. We will show up for our activities and then leave right away.''

''To get some sleep?''

''I hope so.''

''But I am so tired!'' she said and let her hair loose. ''Should we take soldier pills?''

''No. They should be used prior to intensive physical and mental exertion. Breakfast and activities are neither.''

''Okay,'' Ino shrugged, gathering her locks one more time.

They left the apartment in several minutes. It wasn't Ino's neatest hairstyle, but it was okay.

The breakfast was in a blur. The odd day started with four cups of coffee in total, two for each of them. And eggs. And toast. And orange juice. And they were still fantasizing about a nap.

Ino's first origami lesson didn't go well because she arrived late and today's second one wasn't better either. She was trying to use her hands in a way the instructor had showed, but keeping her eyes open was a challenging task as well. Her paper sculptures resembled to a drunk version of a frog and bird and other participants kindly offered their help. In an exchange for a little gossip, of course.

''What's the matter, Hinata-san? Your fingers don't listen to you today.''

Most of the women from Ino's first class were here today also, so she was not surprised they remembered her name. She guessed it's the same as with the embroidery activity – women preferred one or the other and stuck to it.

''I am sleepy, that's all,'' Ino replied with a yawn she couldn't suppress.

''Is your husband keeping you awake at night?'' one of her helpers asked.

''My husband?'' Ino was too sleepy to understand the question.

''Does he insist that you, you know?'' the other woman explained.

What would her husband insist on and that was happening during the night?

''Oh.''

Another yawn.

''I drank coffee late in the afternoon, so I couldn't fall asleep.''

It was Ino's best explanation at the moment, but nobody believed it, she concluded from knowing smiles. She should have taken a soldier pill because being a fake spouse consumed more energy that she had at the moment.

Orochimaru was cursing himself for being reasonable about taking soldier pills. If he had had only half of the pill, the group of men with whom he was playing mini-golf wouldn't have been bugging him with stupid questions.

''This is the second time you dropped the club.''

''And you had the best score in archery.''

''What happened last night?''

''Nothing happened.''

''Why are you so happy then?''

''Huh?''

''You are smiling. Constantly.''

''I am not.''

''Yes, you are.''

Not only the other men were eyeing him suspiciously, Orochimaru couldn't make it into a single hole within the strokes limit. And yet it didn't upset him. Getting to bed was his only goal.

One of the spectators who constantly watched him, but remained silent, seemed familiar. That man patiently waited until Orochimaru was left behind. Then he approached.

''Neither of our encounters so far wasn't usual, don't you agree?''

Orochimaru recognized his voice as the one who spoke to Ino last night and to him in the sauna zone.

''Listen, yesterday evening was a result of a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to be rude. My wife retold me about you and I am glad we could help.''

''Whatever was the reason for that kind of the reaction must be settled now, am I right?''

''You are.''

''Anyway I wanted to thank you and your wife for your time and effort. Whatever your wife said to mine saved our marriage. I can tell you I have been trying. Hard.''

''Okay...''

''Even if you know what exactly happened between them, I am not curious to find out. I only know I am in debt to both of you. Thank you again.''

''No problem.''

Orochimaru found Ino wearing pajamas again when he returned to the apartment. The room had her shampoo's scent, so he concluded she already showered.

''Wow, your endurance is astonishing,'' she said, combing her hair. ''I would have fallen asleep at the table by now if the instructor had kept me this long to create paper sculptures.''

''I lost some time to look at the activities offer once again. We tried almost everything, so if you agree, I would call for the client's staff tomorrow.''

''Meaning we would be going home the day after tomorrow?''

''If the client approves, yes.''

''Your greatest idea. Ever.''

''Dinner?'' he asked.

''Later. Go change while I improvise with the curtains.''

She didn't have to tell him twice. His body was craving for resting, physical and mental.

The additional curtain was in fact an additional blanket Ino found in the closet. It was installed over the regular curtain, but after a sleepless night, the illumination shouldn't disturb them.

Unlike he expected, Ino was sitting underneath the covers, leaned into pillows.

''You know, that one time that happens approximately once a week?''

''Yes?'' he said when he got comfortable on his side of the bed.

''It happened last night.''

''Huh?'' he faced Ino, propped on the elbow.

''I have been told that must have been the reason for my sleepiness.''

''Oh. That.''

He should have known Ino's friends from the resort noticed the difference. But it wasn't the reason for concern, wasn't they supposed to be married?

''Well I would prefer that happening than what really did.''

''What?''

He propped himself again. In a vertical position he couldn't concentrate on what Ino was saying and there was no way she was implying-

''I mean, I wish the reason we didn't sleep last night never happened. I mean, I am not glad we had a quarrel.''

Right. He felt that way too. Why couldn't they sleep now?

''And I am sorry.''

''For what?''

''For what I said to you.''

''It's already forgotten,'' he said and readjusted his pillow. ''Can we sleep now?''

''You shouldn't forget it, but work on it.''

It didn't help he turned her his back. Now he had a feeling she was bent over him.

''On what?'' he asked, rolling on his back.

''You don't have to be alone if you don't want it. You have qualities women want, you only have to accentuate it.''

He must have fallen asleep because this was a dream where Ino was telling him the women find him desirable.

''Really?''

''Uh-huh. You are well-mannered, cultured, smart, maybe too dedicated to work, good-looking and-''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Did you just call me attractive?''

''Why is that so unbelievable? I never commented your looks, just clothes. Actually, the girls here asked me if you worked out to look this good. I lied about your real profession, but yes, you are an attractive man.''

''Huh.''

Ino obviously concluded she apologized enough so she laid down as well. And she was facing him.

''Listen, if it will make you sleep better, you can get near me.''

''We do sleep in the same bed, I am near you.''

''I meant, you don't have to get to the edge of the bed. It won't be the end of the world if we touch by accident.''

To prove her point, she put her palm next to her pillow, in between their heads. He thought he understood what she wanted, so he brushed his knuckle against her palm.

''See? We both survived,'' she chuckled.

''Fine,'' he said, but didn't intend to hold hands with her.

''And when are you going to stop smiling? The silly grin is plastered on your face ever since I called you handsome!''

''Handsome?'' he repeated and they both laughed.

For a brief moment, right before he fell asleep, Orochimaru felt bad about not being completely honest with Ino. He told her about Seta, but he didn't have to reveal his methods. Also they were in a good mood, despite the lack of sleep. There was enough shocking information for a single day. He would definitely retell the whole thing to her, but not within next few hours. Eventually. All that mattered was their soon trip home.

It didn't take them long to nod off. As soon as they got quiet, they succumbed to tiredness, completely unaware they have never been as close to one another as at the moment and their lazy tossing and turning all over the bed would have been awkward if there hadn't been for sleep deprivation. That way none of them noticed they held each other lovingly at some point; Ino was searching for Orochimaru's warmth subconsciously, to make sure she was not alone, and he was relieved he could feel she was around so he could protect her if necessary.


	12. Additional program

**_Additional program_**

''What will happen when we meet the client?''

As he had promised, right before the breakfast Orochimaru sent a message to the client about checking out from the resort. The positive answer arrived later in the afternoon along with the money sufficient for the expenses. Ino was done with painting, her last activity for this mission, sooner than expected so she spent the extra time on packing. Orochimaru wasted too much time on modelling earlier today, so now he was preoccupied with folding clothes.

At the moment of the Ino's question, he was arranging the newly bought tunic she had recommended on the afternoon they went shopping together.

''What is supposed to happen?'' he asked.

''Will you mention this resort is offering new wives?''

''I didn't plan to.''

''Then how should we convince the client coming here is a bad idea?''

''Easily,'' Orochimaru said, placing the last pile of clothes in the suitcase. ''Did you like the resort before I told you about Seta?''

''No.''

''There you go.''

He closed the suitcase and put it next to Ino's.

''And this bed!'' she exclaimed, dropping the pen on the mattress.

''What about the bed?''

''It's enormous so the couple would be far away from one another! How come I didn't notice it earlier?''

''Maybe because it worked well for us,'' he said as he sat on his side of the bed.

''But we are not a couple!'' she said, pointing at him the pen she had picked. ''If we were, the smaller bed would be better. If for nothing, then for the warmth.''

Smaller bed? Ino ended up on top of him in this big one! And would she really snuggle up to him, under his covers, in case she was cold?

''And what about the report for Tsunade-sama? Should we include it?''

''Why are you writing it down now?''

''Because I have nothing better to do. As soon as we get home, I plan to go shopping and spend my salary on fabulous clothes that would make me feel like a woman, not a granny.''

''I wouldn't describe you as granny.''

''Oh really? When was the last time you heard me giggle out loud, or saw me wearing a bright-colored clothes that don't reach the floor and doing something that doesn't require concentration, peace and quiet?''

Her annoyed glare was definitely reminding him of the one that belonged to a nagging old woman, but he was wise enough not to mention it.

''How far did you get with the report?'' he smoothly changed the subject.

''Just the basics,'' she was now focused on the papers in her lap. ''Our daily schedule, food and accommodation, staff and activities.''

''That sounds as a finished report to me.''

''Our personal experience is missing,'' she said, showing him two short paragraphs. ''I can't say I hate this place because the owner wants to buy me.''

''So you want to make the resort seem as a bad choice for a vacation for couples without mentioning selling women?''

''Exactly.''

''Well I disliked most of the activities.''

''Was it because they were activities for a single person or the activities in general?''

''I am not sure I understand your question.''

''Would you enjoy certain activities more if your wife or a girlfriend was also participating?''

''Let's see,'' he rubbed his chin while thinking. ''Mini-golf, playing cards and modelling would be the same. Unless there is a contest or something that would make the activity more attractive.''

''Like playing in bathing suits?'' Ino offered, chuckling.

''Well that would definitely add attractiveness,'' he admitted, hoping she wouldn't realize he was picturing her in a bathing suit on a mini-golf course.

''How about sauna? A couple could go in there naked.''

''You must have noticed I dislike exposing.''

''Maybe our not-too-lean client feels good naked,'' she shrugged. ''And if he brings his wife along, they could enjoy it.''

''I am not so sure. He pointed out your clothes are too revealing, so I doubt he would feel comfortable enough with his wife naked in the sauna while anybody could barge in.''

''Aha!'' Ino said and put the pen paper. ''The resort lacks exclusiveness. And privacy for couples.''

''We have privacy here.''

''Yes, but we are also obligated to participate in the activities that separate us.''

''So you don't like being separated from me?''

''Talking to you is definitely more interesting than embroidery or painting.''

''And if we did it together?''

''Maybe it would get better. But only a bit.''

It wasn't a direct compliment, but it was nice to hear a boring activity would get better if he participated as well. Unexpectedly, the feeling was mutual.

''And what would you consider as an interesting activity?'' he asked.

''If we assume there are couples with children, seeking for peace and relaxation, there must be an activity that they can't do at home or without an instructor. For example, if a housewife does embroidery at home, why would she travel far away from home to do it again?''

''To meet new people?''

''But nobody talks here! Except me, I don't think another woman shared more than a simple greeting with other women during an activity.''

''If I recall well, the client said his wife didn't like meeting new people.''

''Then she should at least get here what she can't get at home, like a massage.''

''Ah.''

Orochimaru should have anticipated they would get to the massage at some point. Ino didn't mention it until now and he still didn't think of the best way to reveal the real purpose of it. Technically, she didn't ask anything in particular, the massage was an example of a good activity, right?

''But the massage didn't relax you, huh?'' she asked, looking at him.

''Well, you know, undressing, a stranger's hands on me, I really don't understand how can anybody enjoy something alike.''

Ino smiled at him as if she sympathized with his discomfort during the massage. It only made him feel worse for not telling the truth. He didn't lie about disliking the massage, but it was terrible remembering his most recent experience and everything that followed.

''The greatest way for relaxation is a hot spring, but here it's an activity reserved for women only,'' she wrote down something then turned to him again. ''You wouldn't mind soaking in a hot water, would you?''

''If you were the only one with me.''

Ino dropped the pen and smiled briefly as if his comment made her feel embarrassed and he was trying hard to think of a reasonable explanation why he suggested he would like Ino to join him in the hot spring! Naked!

The awkward silence lasted a few seconds and then a knock on the door was heard.

''I will get it,'' he said, jumping off the bed and almost running to open the door.

He readjusted his clothes and reached for the doorknob. Before him was a receptionist.

''Good evening, sir. I hope I am not interrupting. I am here to invite you to attend a musical performance.''

''A musical performance?''

''Yes, sir. At the main hall, tonight. In fact, it would start in a half an hour. Are you interested?''

''Who else is invited?'' he asked.

''All guests are informed about it, but it is not obligated to be a part of the audience.''

''And who will perform?'' Ino asked, standing not too far behind Orochimaru.

''One of the guests.''

''We would love to attend,'' Ino said. ''Such a great idea.''

''Thank you, madame.''

''Is there a dress code?'' she asked.

''It's informal gathering.''

''Thank you for informing us,'' Orochimaru said and the receptionist bowed briefly. ''We will be there in a half an hour.''

Ino didn't wait for the door closing, she hurried to the bathroom to get ready! Thankfully this wasn't a formal event. If it had been, she wouldn't have been ready in less than two hours. First unpacking all the clothes, showering and drying her hair, heavy make-up and perfume, it would have lasted way too long. Now her greatest challenge was to gather her hair in a bun again and anticipate what kind of make-up the other women would use. She could always ask Orochimaru for advice, but she would like to give him some time alone to forget about that clumsy comment that obviously slipped out. He definitely didn't have her in mind while imagining himself in a hot spring. Why would he, they were speaking hypothetically! Even if he mentioned her on purpose, it meant nothing more except he was feeling comfortable enough around her to undress. And that was okay.

The bun was neat enough and she left the bathroom to get the advice from her partner. Like she expected, she found him reading on the couch.

''What do you think? Should my eye shadow be more dramatic with more grey and black,'' she closed her eyes briefly to show him the applied make-up, ''or should I accentuate lips with this dark purple?''

Orochimaru took a moment to compare the color of the lipstick she held in her hand with the natural color of her lips. Or so she thought.

''Doesn't informal gathering mean no make-up at all?''

''Men,'' she sighed and returned to the bathroom.

His outfit helped her, though. He wore his boring clothes again and that was expected since all the nice pieces were neatly folded and ready to be sent in a package. She decided a lip gloss and a drop of a floral perfume would do for this evening.

''Are we ready?'' she asked.

''I don't know. Are you ready?''

''Well there is a few details I would like to add in the report and after you approve it, we can hand it to both client and Tsunade-sama.''

''We have plenty of time for that.''

''In that case, we can leave.''

Ino waited for Orochimaru to get up and be the first one to get to the door, like every other time until now. He hesitated, as if he wasn't in a rush to leave and when he finally stood up, he wasn't looking at her.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked with a wide smile to show there was nothing wrong.

''Listen, about that hot spring-''

''It's okay, I understand what you meant. You would like to have privacy while with your lady friend!'' she winked at him teasingly. ''I will add in the report the hot tub in the apartment would be a good investment!''

''Then the activities would be in vain. No couple would leave the apartment in that case.''

''You certainly like the hot spring!'' she chuckled. ''Maybe you should include it in your next vacation.''

''Maybe,'' he agreed with a small smile and opened the door for her.

In the hallway they ran into other couples. That never happened during breakfast or leaving for activities, so their greeting seemed clumsy. The receptionist wished them all a good evening and directed them to the dining hall.

Unlike for the breakfast, the hall was now illuminated with only a few lamps in the corners of the room. The chairs were set in rows in a theater style, facing a little stage in the front.

''Look, a piano!'' Ino exclaimed. ''Why didn't they include piano lessons as an activity?''

''Because every fine lady should know how to play?'' Orochimaru offered jokingly.

Ino didn't have the chance to make a comment because she saw the pianist and that would be her well-known acquaintance from the hot spring! She pulled Orochimaru's sleeve and he understood the hint and lowered his head.

''That's Arisa!'' Ino said so only her fake husband could hear.

''The one whose husband travels too often?''

''Yes!''

''Did you know she could play the piano?''

''Of course! That's how she met her husband!''

''He was her piano teacher?''

''No, an antique dealer! The story is too long for retelling now, you can hear it later!''

Orochimaru's sly smirk was telling her he wouldn't ask for details about Arisa's story. And that was fine, she was satisfied with knowing it herself and now she was impatient to hear Arisa play!

They were not the last to arrive, but they were hesitating too long to pick their seats, so in the end they sat down in the last row.

Arisa was stretching her fingers and waited for the beginning, same like everybody else.

When Ino heard the door closing, the receptionist was walking down between the rows and toward the stage. With no grace whatsoever, he stepped before the piano and clapped a few times to get the attention.

''Thank you all for joining us on this lovely evening. Our dear guest, madame Arisa, would do us the great honor and play the piano for us. To encourage her and mark the beginning of an unexpected musical evening, I ask you for a round of applause.''

The guests obeyed and awarded the musician with a polite applause. Arisa bowed briefly to the audience and began.

Quiet at first, a slow melody reminded Ino of a rainy day, slow waking and easy-going morning. As the time passed, the notes were louder and faster, and Arisa gazed at the keys lovingly, as if she was telling them what kind of sound to make. The slow intro was followed with a more complex composition, so Arisa's fingers moved fast and it seemed as if her whole body was into it.

Ino rarely had the opportunity to listen to the classical music, it sounded nice but seemed quite complicated. She wondered what Orochimaru thought about the performance so far, so she turned to him only to realize he was having his eyes closed!

Was he bored? Or sleepy? He was sitting straight, having his hands folded on his lap, nothing that would seem unusual.

''What is it?''

How did he know she was staring at him? Maybe it was a lucky guess, but she still wanted to learn about his strange behaviour. She leaned closer to him to whisper.

''Why are your eyes closed?''

''To concentrate on the music,'' he responded, not moving his eyelids.

Of course. She was feeling stupid for not concluding it by herself and disturbing him.

He was perfectly still, as if thinking about some complicated matter, but his lips were revealing he was relaxed. Could it be he was suppressing a smile? But what could be funny?

''Stop,'' his lips formed an order.

Stop what? Could he see her?

She almost jumped on her feet when he grazed his palm against hers.

''Don't stare at me, listen and relax.''

That was probably good advice, but she was still wondering how he knew she was looking at him. Luckily nobody was behind them, so nobody could see them talking.

''And how did you-''

''I felt you were tensed,'' he spoke sooner than she expected so she startled. That made him open his eyes. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, absolutely, I am fine,'' she was talking quiet, but fast and her palms were all sweaty.

''Good,'' he said and gently took her right palm into his left. ''This sounds like a dancing music, don't you think?''

He said nothing more, leaning into the chair and closing his eyes again. Her palm was resting in his.

Ino spent a few moments staring at him, so peaceful and immersed into the melody, holding her hand neither tightly nor loosely, and it made her feel better. Calmer. Safer. She succeeded to direct her thoughts to the music and it did resemble to the tunes appropriate for a slow dance.

Arisa played two more compositions and the audience awarded her with a loud and long applause. She was smiling while skimming the rows, as if she wanted to thank every person with a smile.

Instead of using his palms for clapping, Orochimaru first released her palm that was still resting on top of his then leaned closer to talk to her.

''Everything okay?'' he asked over the sound of the applause.

''Uh-huh,'' she nodded and drew her hand in her lap.

Arisa bowed once again and the applause died within a few moments.

''Ready to go?''

''Uh-huh,'' Ino nodded again and Orochimaru followed her to the exit, walking right behind her, she could feel his body guarding hers while they were surrounded by other couples.

It didn't take them long to leave, they were close to the door, so they stopped in front of the reception desk.

''Why wouldn't we make it special, for our last evening here?'' Ino suggested.

''What did you have in mind?''

''A dinner at a restaurant! The apartment is perfectly clean and all of our clothes are packed, so why ruin that? I might stain my clothes with food and in the a restaurant I would be more careful.''

Yes, it was correct she was more relaxed in the apartment and he preferred her relaxed, only he didn't have time to answer.

Their halt near the reception desk drew attention and their acquaintances greeted them.

''Good evening, Hinata-san!'' a girl who Ino greeted as Kasumi said. ''What a lovely recital.''

''Yes, I enjoyed it very much.''

''Are you on your way to the apartment?''

''We thought of getting dinner at the restaurant.''

''We already dined. The dessert awaits us at the apartment.''

''We would have ordered dinner too, but we wanted to make it special on our last evening here,'' Ino explained.

''Oh no! I was counting on your company at the hot spring!''

''Maybe you meet somebody else on the following days,'' Ino comforted the disappointed girl.

''I had no idea you were leaving.''

''I will make sure to say farewell tomorrow morning.''

''Okay then,'' the girl seemed cheered up now.

''Enjoy your dinner.''

''Thank you.''

Luckily for Orochimaru, Ino's friend's husband didn't on a small talk, so they were silent while the women chatted. Ino wasn't upset any more and her idea about dinner at the restaurant wasn't completely unexpected to Orochimaru. All they have been doing for days was spending time by themselves at the apartment, the routine changed only by uninteresting activities.

Also he should have anticipated Ino wouldn't feel like talking after her uneasiness he had recognized during the recital.

And last and the most terrifying reason to avoid speaking to him was the report and his unfortunate confession he wanted her with him in the hot spring, naked.

She was cool about it when he wanted to elaborate his comment and she definitely wouldn't feel better and relaxed while holding hands with him if she perceived him as some kind of pervert, right?

Overthinking all the possible reasons for this dinner at the restaurant out of the blue, Orochimaru let Ino pick the restaurant and the table, and he would probably let her order for both of them if the waiter didn't speak exclusively to him.

''What would you like to drink, sir?''

''Sparkling water for both, thank you.''

''I will give you a moment to decide about the meal.''

The waiter served them drinks and came to their table once again to take the meal order.

Opposite of Orochimaru's expectations, the dinner passed in a pleasant mood, with Ino smiling and communicating with him silently, gesturing and grimacing. They were using words only when necessary and mostly quiet dinner was over without a single staining on their clothes and with their stomachs full.

A short stroll through the park didn't require talking, so he was more than surprised when Ino suddenly broke the silence.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''I don't know. I mean, I don't know what overcame me during the recital neither I know how you did the right thing to calm me. So thank you.''

''You are welcome.''

They continued their walk in silence, he didn't ask anything further in case she wanted more time to think and also to not remind her about the unpleasant feeling she experienced. He didn't need to wait long until Ino spoke again. She became very talkative as soon as he shut the door behind them.

''You must have felt it. You couldn't have seen it or heard it.

''Yes, I did feel it.''

''Is that the ability of some kind?''

''Maybe someone has the said ability, but in my case it's simply observation.''

''Observation?''

''You must know something about me. I work alone.''

''I know that.''

''And before you, I don't remember who my partner was neither when the last time I had a partner happened. This is a specific mission where we spend much time with one another in a small space.''

''You think this apartment is small?''

''No, but if we are here, I know what you are doing, for how long and how you feel while doing it.''

''I don't think I understand.''

''I didn't think you would, but if I continue explaining, you will consider me a creep.''

''No, I would never consider you a creep!''

''Is that so? Did you know that your time spent on getting ready in the morning is related to our first interaction?''

''What?''

''If I say something to upset you, you spend approximately twelve minutes longer in the bathroom.''

''Really?''

''Really. Do you want to hear more details about yourself?''

''Yes, because I want to know how you felt I needed you.''

''Easily. It was the first time you were surrounded with so many unknown people. You weren't facing me, the only familiar person, like you do every morning during breakfast, and you couldn't talk to because it would have been rude. The room was crowded and dark and without a clear path to the exit.''

''Yeah, I understand now.''

''The air around you changed, your breathing and stance. You were a completely different person there and a couple of minutes before, while writing the report here.''

''None of this makes you a creep.''

''Give yourself a moment or two,'' he laughed ironically. ''Or I can tell you, if you insist.''

''Okay,'' she sat on the couch, as if readying for a long story.

''Well, the same like I observed and analyzed your behavior tonight, I do it all the time.''

''Even now?''

''Especially now, since we are talking. You must have heard of body language.''

''I have.''

''Good. As I mentioned before, we are constantly together and that's new and different to me because I live and work alone.''

''Is that why you didn't want me as your partner?''

''You are a young woman and I hate socializing. I am bad at it because I don't care about other people and don't care to pretend I do. If you had been the same like me, I don't think this would have lasted for more than two hours.''

''I guess that's a compliment.''

''Yes, it is, but I don't know how to articulate it properly. Didn't I tell you I am bad a people skills?''

Ino chuckled, but didn't say anything.

''Anyway, instead of talking to you, what you prefer and what you do, I observe and analyze people around me, in this case you as my partner, and act accordingly. When you wake up in the morning and don't greet me, I won't pressure you to tell me what bothers you. I wait and observe you actions and try to guess who or what made you angry.''

''I get it now. At the recital I wasn't my usual self.''

''Exactly. And since you were in a good mood while with me a moment ago, I concluded I can try to make you feel better.''

''Wow. No wonder you are one of the legends.''

''And I admire you, for being both stubborn and brave to ask questions until we talk over whatever is between us, no matter how difficult or embarrassing.''

''Right, the other morning when you had a-''

Ino's voice trailed off, probably remembering mentioning that particular morning upset him.

''Never mind, it was just an example of my stubbornness,'' she chuckled to herself. ''And of our differences.''

''Fascinating, isn't it?''

''Yeah.''

That went totally different than he had expected. He thought Ino would be disgusted at his habit of observation, not in a million years he would think she would admire him for it. He also complimented her unintentionally, be he felt good about it. Ino probably wouldn't become vain because he praised her dedication to talk to people and socialize.

She announced she would like to use the bathroom first so she could organize her beauty kit while he was in the shower, so Orochimaru spent the waiting time on reading the report. He was half through it when Ino interrupted his reading.

''Maybe it's not related, but I also found this strange,'' she said, holding a toothbrush in one hand. ''You didn't know my personality so well back then, but you somehow knew I would get in trouble in the small town on the way here.''

''That was my mistake,'' he admitted. ''I should have never left you by yourself in the unknown place and that late. That was the only option considering you couldn't stand me in that particular moment.''

''It wasn't like that,'' she seemed embarrassed, staring at the floor.

''Yes, it was. I should have known better than to traumatize you with more snakes. Shortly afterwards I had to let you cool down and unfortunately you found yourself in a company of stupid men.''

''But you were there. At the right moment.''

''Actually I got there a bit earlier. You couldn't have seen me in the streets because you were preoccupied with your dinner. You also turned your back to the group of men who were, well, watching a new woman in town.'

''So you saw them watching me?''

''Yes, and I didn't have to analyze much to figure out what they were interested in.''

''Huh,'' she tapped the chin with the toothbrush. ''To avoid similar situations, I suggest we take the long way home.''

''Meaning what exactly?''

''Leave out shortcuts including snakes.''

''Okay.''

''If it's important to get home as fast as possible, I can take a soldier pill. Or more than one.''

''That won't be necessary.''

''I mean it. If you-''

''Let's meet the client first and then we will take it from there, okay?''

''Okay.''

After Ino's return to the bathroom, he continued reading and added a few more flaws and that was strange opening times for stores and restaurants. He put the report on the table so Ino could find it and read it once again. His scrolls were neatly packed in the pockets of his the clothes he would wear tomorrow, so he was simply sitting on the couch while waiting for his turn.

He could hear Ino was singing quietly while combing her hair. Well he presumed she was on to combing since the water wasn't running. She must have been doing it while bent over because the sound wasn't clear. It suddenly became louder, she was probably combing it in front of the mirror now.

Eventually she emerged, wearing her girlie pajamas and her hair loose.

''I added something to the report, you can look at it,'' he said before closing the bathroom door.

''I will check it right away, thank you!'' she responded.

It was later than their usual sleeping time, but Orochimaru didn't feel tired at all. The recital, dining out, talking, it all took more time than usual, but for the unknown reason, it didn't exhaust him. Ino's happiness was to blame – when she was in a good mood, it didn't matter what they did or talked about. Everything seemed easier. Possibly better.

This made him wonder about the unthinkable – was it possible Ino's happiness effected him as well? Or, what was even more absurd, could it be he subconsciously delayed going to sleep because they were leaving tomorrow and that meant their parting? It didn't make sense, but every other day he was impatient to go to sleep, or Ino to sleep so he could read, and start a new day as soon as possible. Only tonight's night was the last one. And he wouldn't mind if they stayed up a bit longer.

It was also possible he concluded wrong and simply was excited about their journey home.

Maybe he should consult with Ino, unless she was already asleep.

Her night stand lamp was on and the cosmetic table was practically empty, except the two small bottles. In comparison to earlier this evening, this should count as an empty one.

''So I have been thinking,'' Ino said, wide awake. ''It's not only you who is observant.''

Could it be she also noticed his mood was equal to hers? After his explanation, maybe she got to the same conclusion?

''I'm listening,'' he said, not revealing anything yet.

''This is our last night here, right?''

''Right.''

''And remember when we fell asleep while hugging, you said that was the time you slept the best?''

''I said that?''

''You did, when I accused you of, you know.''

Feeling her up, yes, now he remembered.

''That was a joke, obviously.''

''And what about it?'' he asked.

''Since our trip home will last longer than out trip to get here, I would like you to sleep well and get enough rest, so I say we repeat it.''

Her explanation was through, but all he processed was hugging and feeling her up. That couldn't be it.

''Are you saying you want to sleep on top of me? Again?''

''No!'' she shook her head, frowning.

Thank goodness.

''I want us to sleep in a position that would assure you I'm here and safe.''

And wouldn't that be on top of him? No, he disliked the thought, but he must have concluded wrong. Why would she seem so enthusiastic otherwise?

''I believe I misunderstood. Can you explain?''

''Well that was all I had to say. Come to bed and I will show you.''

She was sitting up and now she patted his side of the bed. Well the part she had patted should be called mutual side of the bed because it was really really close to hers.

Reluctantly he slipped under his duvet and rolled over, close to the spot Ino showed him.

She did the same; tucked in, she moved her pillow to the middle of the bed and closer to him.

Technically they were far enough.

There was Ino under her blanket and him under his, so two blankets in total were separating them. The problem was they have never been as close as now, except on that morning when she was atop him, and with a single movement, they would imminently touch one another. Through the covers but still.

''Is this close enough?''

''Yes,'' he responded a bit too fast.

''Are you sure this is okay?''

''I am not,'' he said almost inaudible, but Ino heard.

''What do you mean you are not?'' she sat up. ''The whole point is that you sleep well. You can't if I make you feel uncomfortable.

He turned to her and propped himself on the elbow, but didn't look at her.

''We don't have time for observation now,'' she spoke softly, but he had a feeling she was scolding him. ''Tell me what bothers you.''

''I don't like people too close.''

''Okay. Anything else?''

''I am concerned I could toss and turn and, you know.''

''Touch me?'' she chuckled.

He raised his gaze to look at her and possibly understand the reason for her cheerfulness.

''I sleep calmly, as you witnessed, and so do you. We are dressed and covered. There is nothing to worry about.''

''No?''

''No,'' she smiled wider. ''Now lay down and turn your back to me.''

He did what she told him and waited. Then he waited some more. Then he felt a light pressure against his back. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Ino's hair and her under the blanket. She leaned on him. They were laying back to back.

''We are touching. Is it that bad?''

''No.''

''Do you think you might fall asleep this way?''

''I don't know.''

''I say we try. If you don't dose off within a half an hour, you can move, go on a couch or wake me up if you think of a better position.

''You will fall asleep?''

''Definitely. I feel you are near me and didn't you explain before how you managed to calm me during the recital?''

He smiled to that thought.

''I wouldn't have told you if you hadn't asked.''

''I am the one who will tell everything to your face and you will sulk.''

''Basically, yes.''

''So I need to learn when to keep thoughts to myself and you when to share them.''

''Perfectly said.''

''Such a strange couple,'' she chuckled quietly then hit the lights.

Now in dark, Orochimaru couldn't ignore Ino's words. Was there a hidden meaning in calling them a couple? Or she spent so much time pretending she was his wife she considered them as a couple?

There certainly wasn't an ulterior motive behind the suggestion to sleep closer. Her breathing was even, body relaxed and sweet scent of her shampoo was calming him too.

''Are you comfortable?''

''Yes.''

''Would you tell me if you weren't?''

''You know I wouldn't.''

''Then I truly hope you are and that you will get enough sleep.''

''Me too.''

''Good night, Orochimaru-sama.''

''Good night, Yamanaka Ino.''

Needless to say they didn't sleep.


	13. Necessary cooperation

**_Necessary cooperation_**

''Hey.''

Orochimaru felt Ino was awake long before she spoke. Their backs were touching the whole time.

Unusual noise, coming from the hallway, caused Ino's alertness and he gave up on sleeping within the first five minutes.

''Should we check it out?''

''Whatever is happening at this hour-''

''We can't ignore it!''

She didn't wait for his approval or opinion, she was getting dressed while he was still adjusting to the light. Sighing, he put on the clothes atop his sleeping garbs and followed his so-called wife, who was already by the door, evidently impatient.

A weak light was revealing a young woman sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway, trying to look gracefully despite her husband's yelling.

''What are you waiting for? Leave, since you don't like it here!'' he shouted.

Like Orochimaru expected, Ino hurried to the woman's rescue.

What he didn't expect were other couples standing at their door, observing silently.

''Well your audience arrived!'' the man said, looking at them approaching. ''Maybe they are interested to hear your complaints?''

''Are you okay?'' Orochimaru heard Ino's question when she knelt on the floor. Knowing her, she wanted to make sure this jerk didn't harm his wife. Orochimaru didn't care, he was in charge of Ino's safety.

''Of course she is okay! I spent so much money on her and what do I get? Complaining! Ah, you must be the husband,'' he said to Orochimaru who was standing close enough to interfere if necessary. ''Does your wife complain all the time?''

Orochimaru couldn't sense alcohol fumes in a man's breath, but his behavior must have been connected to a drug of some kind. Why would he act like this otherwise?

''Are you happy now, when the entire resort knows how ungrateful you are?''

''Leave her alone!'' Ino said, hugging the woman.

''She is my wife! And if your husband didn't teach you when to keep your mouth shut, maybe I should!''

That made Ino leap to her feet not because she was worried what this man might do to her, but what her overly protective so-called husband could do to him. And Orochimaru didn't bother to look friendly.

The woman also got up and between the two man now their wives were standing.

''It's you who woke all these people, not my wife. If you continue making noise, you risk never speaking again. Or with difficulty.''

Both women took Orochimaru seriously; Ino continued pushing him away and the other woman stood in front of her husband.

''Let's go, everything's fine,'' Ino said quietly, pulling him after her.

''Yes, go back to your room and molest your wife where nobody can see you!''

''NO!''

Ino's scream didn't prevent Orochimaru to turn around and glare daggers at the man again, but it did remind him he shouldn't reveal who he really was. Also if there hadn't been for Ino's fear of snakes, the man would have been cut in half by the sword of Kusanagi. The woman wouldn't have stayed the widow for long, Seta would have probably found a husband for her and there weren't many Orochimaru had met over the years who were as annoying as her current one.

''Come on, leave him alone, he is only a loud talker and not worth it,'' Ino was dragging him away from the couple by hugging him. In his defense, it was her idea to leave the apartment in the first place!

''Yeah, listen to your wife,'' the man succeeded to say despite his wife also pulling him away.

Ino held Orochimaru's hand tightly as they were walking towards their apartment, also muttering that the woman was okay. He got the hint and didn't try to resolve this quarrel again. The doors of the other apartments were closing as they passed by and Orochimaru was relieved when they were finally alone again.

''What a jerk.''

''Yeah.''

Orochimaru surprised himself not only because he restrained from hurting the man, but also being the one who spoke first. Ino proceeded to use the bathroom, probably to calm a bit and try to go back to sleep.

He knew in advance nothing good would come out of their interference. And he ruined perfectly neat clothes, he thought while folding the tunic he took off.

The water was still running and since there was no make up or a need for showering, Orochimaru knocked to make sure Ino would come to bed soon. A wiser call would be to try fall asleep until she gets ready.

''I am going back to bed. Your lamp is on.''

''Okay.''

After Ino's answer, he heard a sound different from the water running. It resembled to a sniff. And then he heard it again, followed by a deep, sad sigh.

''Are you okay?''

''Mhm.''

He risked. He knocked then opened the door. And like he feared, Ino's eyes were red and her face puffy from tears running down her cheeks.

''Hey now, what's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' she sniffled. ''And aren't you supposed to say 'I told you so'?''

''What? What are you talking about?''

''The couple!'' she turned off the tap and marched back to the bedroom. ''They are obviously unhappy just like you told me the most of them are! And I was stupid enough to believe there was a chance they might be happily married!''

''That's not the reason to cry.''

''How it's not? That poor woman! And the others! They just stood there like that's none of their business.''

''Well it isn't.''

''That means they agree! And what he said, about the harassment behind the closed door, who knows what other women have to endure! And maybe their children too!''

Ah. Now he understood her overreaction better. He couldn't really sympathize with the woman because he was a man and not an ordinary one. Nobody could bully him. And since he was on his own most of his life, he didn't learn much about marital affairs.

''How was I so stupid? I believed Kasumi's problem was the most serious one and I was so proud my advice helped! And it did help only because her husband loves her! No matter what I do, it won't help that poor girl we found on the floor.''

By now, Ino wasn't crying any more, but she didn't resemble to her usual self either. She was sitting on the bed, staring at her palms, probably unaware she was still wearing both pajamas and the long dress she prepared for the trip.

''I am such a child,'' she muttered.

The worst of all was his inability to comfort her. Everything she said was true and nobody could change the poor woman's destiny. Especially not Ino who was also a woman. In other people's eyes, she was in the same position like every other woman here – trapped in a marriage with the older man who might, but isn't obligated to, treat her nicely.

''Maybe it really is better to be on my own,'' she shrugged and looked at him. ''Like you.''

''No, absolutely not!'' he denied it immediately. ''That is not the way.''

''No?'' she sniffed.

''No,'' he admitted quietly to both her and himself.

She shrugged and looked away, obviously not convinced. And it hurt, seeing her discouraged and inconsolable. It was probably related to the inexplicable need to hug her and assure her everything would turn out okay and that her husband would adore her and give her everything she deserved. He hoped that would really happen and that her private life wouldn't be unsuccessful, like his. Or more appropriate term would be non existent.

While he was thinking about the words that might bring the cheerful Ino back, she was sitting in silence, so an unexpected knock on the door startled them.

''Who could that be?'' she asked, jumping to her feet.

''Whoever it is,'' he said, putting the tunic back on, ''they should have a good explanation or else they will get what that jerk deserved.''

''Don't hit anyone!''

''I can't promise that,'' he said and went to deal with whoever had the nerve to disturb them in the middle of the night and in such a sensitive moment.

''What?'' Orochimaru barked as he opened the door.

Nobody replied, not because nobody was there, but all the men in front of their door, at least dozen of them, looked too scared to answer. Orochimaru had a feeling this may take some time, so he shut the door behind him.

''Well?'' he asked again.

Unexpectedly, one chubby man stepped out of the group and slowly raised his gaze to meet Orochimaru's. His voice was quiet and almost a stutter.

''How are you so happy?''

Orochimaru thought he misheard.

''What?''

''Your wife adores you, everyone saw it. You seem so close.''

''Your wife enjoys being with you,'' the other one chimed in. ''Why?''

''Is this how love looks like?'' a voice from behind asked.

''Why is that important?'' Orochimaru asked to stop more questions.

''Well, we were wondering if you would share your experience with.''

The other men nodded in agreement. Orochimaru was trying to be cool, but he was confused.

''My experience in what?''

''Happy marriage.''

Ah. So these men hoped he would advise them. How to be happy. With their wives. What they couldn't know was that a week ago he couldn't stand the thought of being with Ino in the same room for five minutes. And they weren't married for real! Or in love! Or friends! Or anything!

''We can use the dinning hall,'' a distant voice said and all the heads turned to see him. ''The chairs and stage are intact so we can gather there for a lesson.''

''A lesson?'' Orochimaru repeated.

''Your instructions for us.''

''And you want them now?''

''We learned a moment ago this is your last night here. And we have nobody else to ask.''

From scared to enthusiastic to finally become desperate. Orochimaru sighed, becoming desperate himself.

''I must check with my wife,'' he said and escaped to the apartment to avoid more silly questions he couldn't answer.

''What happened?'' Ino asked, on her feet and wide awake, but in a slightly better mood.

''The husbands want to learn how we seem so happy and in love.''

''Don't make fun of me, now it's really not the time,'' she frowned.

''I am serious. They wondered what I have done to make you love me.''

''Oh I get it,'' her lips formed a small smile. ''You are trying to make me feel better.''

Actually he was ashamed to admit he would have never thought of that.

''The request is real and here is my plan, if you are interested.''

Ino eyed him suspiciously, but didn't interrupt his explanation.

''Is that really necessary?'' she asked at the very end, looking worried.

''For me it is. You can't be sure how long it will last and I will be much calmer knowing you are safe.''

''Fine,'' she said not enthusiastically at all. ''But I am agreeing to it only because of you.''

''Thank you.''

She smiled now and that proved she was ready.

''Let's go!''

Before briefing with Ino, Orochimaru informed the men in front of their door he would join them in the dinning hall as soon as he got ready. Technically it wasn't a lie. He had to take off his sleeping outfit he wore beneath his clothes.

On his way to the hall, the receptionist wondered what kind of medical issues all those men had.

''I will give them general advice about the healthier lifestyle,'' he smirked.

The men couldn't have told the truth, so they wisely thought of the topic related to the medical profession. That also meant they were eager to learn as much as possible and from someone for who they thought was experiencing the same. The final proof of their wish to make their marriages happier were occupied first rows. It seemed they thought the closer they sat, the advice would work sooner.

For a moment Orochimaru thought of stepping on the stage, but decided against it. After all, they should be as close as possible, not accentuate the difference between them, so he simply stood between the first row and the stage. The whispers stopped when the last man noticed Orochimaru was ready to hear every problem they had.

''Shall we begin?'' he asked, spreading his arms as an invitation. ''What bothers you the most?''

The silence was expected. Then it was dragging. All the men stared at the floor or at their feet or palms, none of them courageous enough to meet Orochimaru's gaze and pop the first question. A general advice wasn't so bad, but the monologue was risky. What if they were shallow and judgmental and interested only in appearing happy in public, not for real?

A quiet cough came from the back rows and Orochimaru tried to look different from intimidating.

''Yes?'' he said after the cough was repeated, only louder.

''You and your wife,'' somebody said.

''Yes?''

''You hold your hands in public,'' the reply came from the closer row.

Oh. Somebody must have seen it, during the recital.

''And she is laughing or smiling whenever she is with you!'' another man added.

The man probably remembered the time they laughed like crazy during the breakfast in the park.

''And tonight she hugged you.''

''In front of everybody!''

''Well yeah, she acts impulsively sometimes and rarely hides her emotions.''

''Yeah,'' the men turned their gazes back to the floor.

Was this a problem? Their wives' shyness? Or their composed behavior in public?

''I suppose you all know I am a physician,'' Orochimaru said when nobody else made a sound for a few moments. He waited until the audience nodded and continued: ''I met my wife through my job and the beginning of our relationship was far from ideal. It was a great shock to leave her family and become my wife, but gradually she got used to this new life with me.''

A few heads nodded, on several foreheads there was a frown and a few voices murmured.

''How long did it take?'' one of the men asked.

''What exactly?''

''To gain her affection.''

''Oh that. It took awhile.''

''Oh.''

The gazes turned back to the floor.

''But I did it, didn't I?'' he said and few heads looked at him. ''You can do it too!''

''How? None of us is as handsome as you.''

Okay. This much smiling wouldn't help these men.

''Don't worry. Women care a lot about their looks, but they need different qualities in men.''

An absolute silence meant every men wanted to hear about those qualities.

''They need your support and compliments and a proof they matter to you.''

Silence continued, but this time possibly because of confusion.

''It sounds complicated, but in reality, you only have to be her friend.''

''Friend?'' several voices said in unison.

''Yes, her friend, meaning you won't yell at her in the middle of the night or send her in the hallway. What you will do is ask regularly about her opinions, hobbies and interests, compliment her and treat her as your equal.''

A murmuring followed these instructions. Orochimaru didn't speak right away, giving them time to process what they heard.

''So I just have to,'' the man looked at Orochimaru, ''talk to her?''

''Exactly!'' Orochimaru spread his arms in approval. ''Conversation is a great way to get to know your wife better, and once you do, she will openly enjoy your company.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''That sounds too easy!''

''Gentlemen,'' Orochimaru clapped his hands to end the questioning. ''I never said your goal will be accomplished in a single day. If you barely talk to each other, you can't expect to be friendly by tomorrow morning. It will take time.''

''How much time?''

''Depends on your effort and the time spent together. For example, if you learn your wife enjoys embroidery, on your next visit to town, purchase a few new patterns. Or new needles, a small gift that would cheer her up. Once she creates a beautiful picture, frame it and show it to all of your guests. I guarantee you she will be flattered to witness you are proud of her.''

Now murmuring sounded as approval, not as nagging.

''And compliments, the easiest way to make her happy!'' Orochimaru continued, a bit louder. ''The choice is yours. It can be her hair, her dress, her figure in general, the way she dances or paints, the dinner she picked to be served, whatever comes to your mind.''

''Her eyes?''

''Her small hands?''

''Her lovely smile when she smiles at me,'' one of them said and the others agreed that compliment was good.

''I see you got the point,'' Orochimaru said. ''I would also mention what's absolutely forbidden.''

Again he got their full attention.

''Never ever yell at your wife and embarrass her in public. Yes, sometimes you will quarrel at home, but you mustn't insult or belittle her. It would be impossible to agree on every topic, but to convince her your opinion is better, you must use arguments, not insults.''

Couple of heads avoided the eye contact, so Orochimaru decided to add more about quarrels.

''If something bothers you, don't complain to your friends and family, talk to her first. Never make fun of her or her interests, don't hide your problems, but put your anger under control. You are support to her and she will be the same to you, if you ask her and let her.''

After this, the most important was said. It was possible to go on about charming one's wife, but none of the men seemed too enthusiastic to continue listening about it. Maybe the mentioned wasn't what they had expected? It was even more confusing because they remained on their seats.

''Is there something I left out?'' Orochimaru asked. ''Or you are interested into a certain problem? Or maybe-''

''Is your wife friendly all the time?''

''All the time?'' Orochimaru repeated, trying to spot the man who popped the question. ''I am not sure what you mean. It's impossible to be in a good mood at all times, but generally speaking-''

''How does she behave when you are in the mood for some romance?''

Again he didn't see the speaker, but this question raised all gazes and the audience was completely silent.

''When I am in the mood for romance?'' Orochimaru said, tapping his chin, hoping to get more clues and think of the most helpful reply.

The waiting made the men fidget in their seats and several of them, especially the ones closer to him, stared at the floor.

''Romance,'' Orochimaru said, now smiling. ''I guess that means you want to know about sex.''

The 's' word created the loudest silence so far.

''I am sorry for being direct. I am a physician and I say sex a lot. Talk about it with my patients also. Did you know it means gender too?''

Crimson faces didn't make a sound.

''As I said before, communication is the key to a successful relationship. Whatever is on your mind, talk about it with your wife. Maybe she has a totally different opinion or doesn't feel the same way like you do. You won't discuss this topic at the dinner table, but in private. Or before going to sleep. Or maybe-''

''How? She will simply shut the door.''

Every reply was a good one. Even if coming from a frowning man.

''You mean, she will change the subject? Or avoid answering?'' Orochimaru asked.

''No, she will shut the door. Should I insist on talking to her and enter her bedroom anyway?''

Her bedroom? Other men didn't seem surprised to hear this. Could it be they were experiencing the same?

''So you don't share a bedroom with your wife?''

Every man was now looking at Orochimaru as if he was the one acting weird, by sleeping in the same room with his wife!

''Wouldn't it be easier if you did share a bedroom?''

The men looked at one another as if thinking about this possibility.

''How?''

''Maybe the shared room isn't obligatory, but it would definitely help you to bond with your wife faster.''

Gloomy expressions now became hopeful.

''Here is a hypothetical situation I am sure all men experienced at least once. You wake up in the morning, really well rested, and I mean really well.''

Few shy smiles confirmed the men did experience the mentioned well rest.

''In your current situation,'' Orochimaru continued, ''before leaving the bedroom to find your wife, you must put on at least a robe, then explain to your help you would eat breakfast a bit later and hope to find your wife in her bedroom. She must be awake, not asleep or sleepy, but in a nightie and in bed. Let's assume you do find her the way you hoped for. That doesn't mean she planned to start the day the same way you did.''

A few sighs encouraged Orochimaru to elaborate more.

''Your sudden visit revealed your intentions to your wife. And not only to her, but to every single person that lives with you, who are waiting for the master and the mistress to get up. Don't you think that's too much on your minds to be relaxed?''

The men shrugged, but didn't disagree.

''In the evening would be slightly better, but in that case your dinner must be light and your body not too tired. Also discussing romance that you wish to happen later that evening might ruin the mood completely.''

''Didn't you say to talk to my wife?''

''Yes, about what bothers you, not that you expect her undressed in a half an hour.''

Other men now shook their heads, as if they wanted to scold the one who had asked the question.

''Lovemaking is a physical communication and it happens gradually,'' Orochimaru explained. ''It can start with a simple compliment, light kiss or a friendly hug. Your wife can't know what you want, so you have to express it, step by step.''

There was a pause for comments, but none was given, so the lecture continued.

''Now let's imagine you share both bedroom and the bed. On some days you will get up earlier, some days she might get hungry sooner than usual, but on some days you might sleep in and cuddle. She will be the first person you see in the morning and in the evening, you can wish her good night, tuck her in, demonstrate your affection in numerous ways.''

''And lovemaking?''

Orochimaru smiled widely to this quiet, but brave question.

''It's a natural next step. Your bodies will be closer, she will get used to your closeness and your tender touch and kiss. Sometimes a good night kiss will delay sleeping. If you are uncertain about her wishes, ask her. If you are lucky, she will interrupt your question with more kissing and that is the best possible answer.''

All of them smiled.

''You probably think it was ideal for me, but is wasn't. At the start, I was also sleeping far away from my wife, it was more convenient because of my often absence. If you find a shared bedroom as an inconvenience, then you must arrange an activity to spend more time with your wife, in private and without interruptions. It's all about creating the mood. Place or time of the day isn't that important.''

Despite lack of comments, Orochimaru wasn't done yet.

''Now I must ask something. How are you sleeping during your stay here, considering a one large room and one king size bed?''

A few voices responded quietly: ''On the couch.''

''Who is sleeping on the couch? You?''

There were shrugs, not nods, as if sleeping on the couch was a punishment of some kind.

''Okay. And what about undressing, good night kiss, something?''

''We use the bathroom for changing,'' one of the men said. ''And there is no kissing.''

Other men confirmed his reply with sad sighs.

''Aha. And why is that? Is your wife already asleep or?''

''Well I get ready first. I would have fallen asleep dressed if I had been waiting for her to leave the bathroom. She is sometimes in there for more than an hour.''

''Same like me!''

Other men didn't find it funny like Orochimaru. They looked confused instead.

''What I meant,'' Orochimaru cleared his throat to stop laughing, ''my wife also showers twice a day and uses so many beauty products all the time. This kind of waiting may annoy you, but she wants to look pretty for you.''

''But she is pretty,'' a quiet voice from the back said.

''I never said she isn't, but she has been taught she can never be too pretty. That's why she spends so much time on grooming, to impress you.''

''Every day?''

''Every second,'' Orochimaru smirked. ''If you had been sharing the bedroom, I am sure her sleeping outfit would also accentuate her figure to get your attention.''

By the men's expressions, and that was a shy smile paired with blush, they were picturing their wives in a revealing night gown.

''This may sound unbelievable, but your wives may also have doubts like you. Maybe they tried to wish you a good night, but you were already asleep. I am not blaming you, they were probably picking their outfit for an hour prior to their visit. Maybe their mothers explained everything they needed to know about marriage and children, but maybe they are concerned they would seem too pushy since you don't want them near your bedroom or bed.''

Not so quiet murmurs sounded upset, as if men never thought about this!

''Gentlemen.''

The murmuring stopped.

''Everything will be fine,'' Orochimaru assured them. ''Maybe nothing I said applies to your relationship, maybe only half of it. I repeat, communication is the key. You don't have to be straightforward like me, to not scare your wives, but you must share your hopes and fears with her.''

Now they were nodding, as if they heard the world's greatest wisdom and were about to put it into practice as soon as they leave the dinning hall.

''Your wives also want the marriage to work out, and if there is the will, there is a way too.''

''Does that mean she will agree to share the bed with me?''

''No, but you can try talk her into it.''

''How?'' a few voices asked in unison.

''It is not necessary to explain all of this, simply say you feel lonely and would like to spend more time with her. Also promise you would get back to your old sleeping habits if she doesn't like it.''

The men were having a discussion among themselves and Orochimaru recognized it as a perfect opportunity to end the lecture.

''I have nothing more to add, only wish you luck and good night.''

''What?''

The entire first row stood up.

''Why is it over already?''

''Wait a bit!''

''How do you know so much?''

''Can you tell us more?''

''You will do fine, have some faith in yourselves,'' Orochimaru assured them and they reluctantly made room to let him pass. ''You should hurry too. I bet your wives wonder what took you this long.''

At the mention of their worried wives, the dinning hall emptied within a few minutes. They were all quiet while passing by the reception desk and the receptionist was smart enough not to ask anything. The men returned to their rooms soundlessly, probably hoping their wives were already asleep, so they wouldn't have to explain their absence.

Orochimaru slipped into the room, opening the door cautiously, so the light from the hallway wouldn't illuminate the room. He shut it quietly and leaned on it, taking a deep breath.

It was finally over and the next in line was locating the light switch. There was no way to proceed further in this dark. Controlling the body of a snake expert didn't mean Ino would stop fearing snakes. And there were dozens of them, sleeping around her! Well around the real her that was on the bed.

Her body was intact, despite all those snakes, and she would return to it in a few moments.

What also startled her was the unexpected reflection in the mirror at the cosmetic table. This long dark hair, covering the most of the pale face, felt and looked strange. She gathered it in a pony tail out of habit. Now it felt right and that made her smile.

 _''What are you doing?''_

''You should smile more.''

 _''I didn't see you smile when you saw my snakes.''_

''Can you send them away?''

 _''As soon as I take control.''_

She released the hair and closed the eyes.

''Thank you,'' she thought, leaving Orochimaru's body.

What a night.

First her panic attack, then she cried, then he let her take over his body, then advising those men to finally look so peaceful while lying on the bed. A bit unusual due to his snakes, but still calm. And happy.

To respect her wish, Orochimaru dismissed the snakes guarding Ino's body. Then he turned off the lights. Then he quickly changed to his pajamas, using the bathroom as the changing stall, of course. He didn't know how long it would take for Ino to regain her consciousness, but he would definitely pretend to be asleep when it occurs. Knowing Ino, she would probably want to go on and on about the short lecture she gave, and the same like he wouldn't be a good adviser himself, he wasn't in the mood for listening about those men's marriages. He certainly would ask her a question or two regarding the advice, but it could wait until morning. After all, it was already quite late and with a trip home that awaited them, Ino should get enough rest, not talk to him about becoming relationship counselor.

A dark room wasn't helping him to get to his side of the bed quickly and quietly, but he managed to get under the covers without disturbing Ino.

As she had ordered at the beginning of their sleep, he covered himself and turned his back to her.

Her breathing was the same as usual and he wondered if she already regained consciousness and fell asleep immediately. It was an exhausting night for her. She was the only person he knew that was considerate enough to spend time to listen to the unknown people's marital problems and ignore the fact she would get nothing in return. While she was in control of his body, not only he could hear her thoughts, but his body was also affected. Quicker pulse, fast breathing, the adrenaline rush he was feeling kept him wide awake. And those men, they didn't yawn once, none of them. Her enthusiasm could be classified as a gift. Or at least a valuable skill.

A slight stir he felt confirmed she had gotten control of her own body.

The mattress made a sound when she, he presumed, straighten up. Then he heard a quiet sigh. Could it be she was disappointed to find him asleep?

Either way, she lied back down and he heard rustling of the bedding. There wasn't just a sound, he felt she was pulling his duvet also. A moment after, she released it, probably figuring out she should use her own.

Only she didn't.

His whole body tensed when he felt another warm back against his own. Then the duvet that was covering him was pulled up and towards Ino. She then readjusted her pillow and sighed again.

Ino didn't care their bodies were touching, her breathing was deep and consistent, same like every other night. He didn't care either, but why was she using his duvet? And shouldn't she have asked him about this way too close position first?

It was becoming a bit hot, but he couldn't move or uncover himself and risk to reveal he hadn't been asleep. Neither he could turn on the lights and cover Ino with her own duvet.

She would fall asleep soon, he was counting on it. As soon as it happens, he would get up and sleep on the couch. Or find another duvet. Or maybe she would roll over any minute now.

This wasn't the last night as he imagined it would be. Didn't they have enough drama with hugging? It was pleasant as well, but it happened against their will. Was this the same? Or Ino planned this kind of closeness all along, by suggesting sleeping closer than ever?

No matter what her intention was, he was wise enough to put on not too loose underwear.


	14. Opposite opinions

**_Opposite opinions_**

In Ino's words, Orochimaru woke up well rested. Really well.

To his both shock and relief, Ino was not present at the apartment to witness it.

The note she had left him explained where she was and, since his snakes confirmed it and were on guard, he had some time to himself.

At the moment making it through another day having a freezing shower only seemed impossible. Five minutes wouldn't make a difference anyway. Ten tops. If necessary, he would lie he spent time on packing. Or something similar.

It was the last day after all and the walk towards the reception desk was Orochimaru's favorite one. Not only he would check out, but he didn't have to pick an activity or participate in one. He didn't miss home, but his routine. If his calculations were correct, despite taking the longer way home, they would spend only few hours more on the road. He didn't count on other guests who wanted to see him.

''Good morning,'' several men greeted him at the reception.

''Morning,'' he replied, hoping his tone was casual.

''We wanted to wish you a safe journey home,'' one of them said, ''and thank you for your time, you know, for advising us.''

Ah. These men were the husbands. He should start paying more attention to people's faces.

''It wasn't a problem.''

''We hope your wife understood what kept you so long,'' the man continued.

Ino was still in the park, the snakes could sense her, but she was definitely too far away if these men needed more instructions! Should he just repeat 'communication' until they leave him alone?

''Of course she understood. She is also married and knows how complicated a marriage can be.''

Despite the men's laughter, Orochimaru felt drops of sweat. Small talk was a skill he never mastered.

''Anyway, we were glad to learn from you. Maybe we meet again someday.''

''Maybe.''

All the men felt the need to tap him on a shoulder, several of them left their business cards and that torturing ended when the receptionist called his name.

''Your package is ready, sir.''

''What package?''

''The one your wife ordered.''

''Oh. Okay.''

''Will you take it?''

''Sure.''

''Anything else, sir?''

The luggage was sent, expenses paid, the apartment empty and the report ready. Even if there was something else, Orochimaru's only thought was related to leaving this resort.

''That would be all, thank you.''

''Have a safe trip, sir.''

The package Ino had ordered was a lunchbox. It was so small and light Orochimaru doubted there was a lunch inside. He was preoccupied with the box when he entered the park.

Not too far from the lake was a group of women, presumably chatting while watching the ducklings. Ino was among them, he spotted her blond bun from the distance.

They didn't exactly go through this, so he was unsure of what to do. Should he call her? Or approach the group? What if they were in the middle of a sensitive conversation and he interrupted? Drops of sweat formed on his forehead again.

More sweat appeared when one of the women noticed him and informed Ino about. Now every woman was looking at his direction!

Ino said her goodbyes and left the group. That didn't end the women's staring, but they were chuckling as well! What was so funny? Was it him? Or the lunchbox maybe?

Ino seemed easy going as usual, he could see while she was walking towards him. She was smiling at him and that relaxed him a bit, but her friends were still looking at him! Or now at Ino?

She was only a few steps away when he heard her say, very quietly: ''Just be cool, okay?''

Cool? He was cool. He was completely still. What did she mean by that? And why didn't her walk come to a halt by now? Wasn't she close enough already? Why would she try to take the lunchbox from his hands?

''Cool, remember?'' she said and leaned on him casually.

He didn't have time to recover from that shock, she put her palm on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes. He couldn't have gotten away because her other arm was around his waist in some sort of a hug and as her lips were getting nearer, he finally understood her intention and he didn't like it!

''You did well,'' she said, now standing on the ground and holding a lunchbox with both of her hands.

It was only a light kiss. On the cheek. Thank goodness.

''Are they still looking?'' Ino asked, staring at the ground, not at him.

''Yes,'' he said, peering above Ino's head.

''In that case you will put your arm around my shoulders and I will wave at them as we go.''

She gave instructions, but still didn't raise her gaze to look at him.

''Okay,'' he said and did as he was told.

Ino waved and received waves as well.

''Said goodbyes?''

''Uh-huh.''

''I checked out.''

She nodded.

''Our clothes are also on their way.''

''Okay.''

''For how long do we have to walk like this?''

''I thought you would never ask!''

She wriggled out of his relaxed embrace and dug through the backpack.

''Are you hungry?'' she asked, offering him a lunchbox.

''Not really.''

''Let me know when you decide to eat,'' she said, storing the box in her backpack. ''I already ate.''

''Okay.''

''We can also have some coffee if you like.''

''Good idea.''

''And I need changing of clothes!'' she said, staring at another long dress.

Their walk continued in silence and it was fine. If she wasn't about to explain the whole kissing and hugging performance, he wasn't about to ask questions. After all, it was for the show. And it wasn't like they made out. It was only a kiss on the cheek. And a light one too.

Ino was doing her best in an ankle-length gown, but since they were taking the longer route home, they were moving too slow.

''How about a coffee in the nearest town?''

''Yes, that would be awesome!'' she replied, delighted, and her steps got bigger, as if rushing to get to the suggested coffee.

Soon Orochimaru was sitting at the table, munching on a lunch Ino had ordered for him while she was using the restroom as a changing stall.

All eyes, including his, were on her when she returned to the table, now wearing a knee-length skirt and a plain top. In general, he agreed those clothes were more convenient for travelling, but she didn't look as someone's wife. Her ponytail only added to her look of a young and single girl.

''Sorry if I surprised you at the park,'' she said as she sat down. ''After last night, we had to appear more friendly than usual.''

''It did surprise me,'' he said, not staring at her revealing top, now that she leaned across the table.

''I planned to tell you after the lecture,'' she leaned on her back, ''but you were so exhausted you fell asleep right away.''

''Yeah,'' he said, not intending to confess it was a pretense.

''I feared the most they would realize I was the speaker,'' she admitted.

''For what I remember, you talked only a tiny bit faster than I usually do. Then again, you are the person who knew me best in the resort, so nobody else could have suspected anything. We spent almost ten days with one another, it was only natural you successfully pretended to be me.''

''Should I add this on my skill list? Impersonating flawlessly after ten days?'' she laughed lightly.

''You might,'' he smirked.

''I must admit I liked the power I had while in control of your body. Men would have never listened to a woman.''

''But you, having my body, wouldn't have had the control if you hadn't behaved the way you did around me, so it is your power. If you had been shy like them, they wouldn't have wanted to hear what I, and by I I mean you, had to share with them about marital life.''

''Maybe,'' she said. ''I couldn't anticipate the questions or the length of discussion so it was a bit stressful. I guess it lasted too long for you.''

''Why do you think that?''

''You used my blanket,'' she chuckled.

''Oh.''

He should have known that would happen. He only tried to be quick and quiet, not end up snuggled against her! Maybe the shared blanket combined with Ino's closeness and warmth were related to his way too good rest.

''I didn't notice,'' he said simply, keeping to himself the details of his waking.

''But you slept in, so you must be full of energy to travel without shortcuts,'' she concluded.

'Yeah' was all he said because Ino raised herself from her seat and readjusted the brown skirt.

''Are you ready to go?'' she smiled.

She was the same person, he was convincing himself, only wearing less modest clothes. And he already saw her in her revealing clothes, including her underwear. Maybe because she was herself again, after days of faking to be his timid wife. She radiated confidence and independence, and it wasn't helpful he learned she was kind and smart. Either way, he decided it was the best if he would stay on her side, not behind her.

They were advancing well, following the familiar path and leaving the resort behind. The occasional break included drinking water and sharing information about the distance. Ino concentrated on the road and so did he. Until she became hungry.

''Hey.''

''Huh,'' he said without changing the pace.

''Are you hungry?'' Ino's voice was coming from behind.

''No. And you?''

''Not really.''

The same conversation took place another mile or so after the first one.

''How about now?''

''No?''

''Okay.''

The third time Orochimaru got the hint.

''We are not too far from the next town,'' Ino said. ''And we didn't have a break for awhile.''

''And how about a short break now and a meal in the town after the nearest one?''

''That long? But aren't you at least a bit hungry?''

He didn't reply to her desperate wail. The closest town was a desired stop for Ino and they almost argued about it.

''We agreed on the next one,'' Orochimaru said calmly.

''But I am hungry!''

''We won't reach the client by dark if we don't hurry.''

''I am afraid of snakes, not dark.''

''I offered you some of the lunch you ordered.''

''I wasn't hungry back then. And you ate later than me!''

''So it's my fault?''

Orochimaru asked that question making the voice and face of a guilty child and Ino's laughter confirmed he succeeded to end the necessary discussion.

''We are not far away now,'' he said. ''If you agree, we will take a longer break and continue on the more demanding path that will get us to the client faster.''

''You calculated everything, didn't you?''

''You expressed your wish to avoid shortcuts yesterday. I had enough time to figure out the best route.''

''Why didn't you say so right away?'' she said and rushed forward.

Orochimaru checked the map one more time and followed his partner.

Ino didn't complain or mentioned hunger while they were on the move. Once they saw a road sign for the closest town, her stomach did most of the talking.

''I will order a huge portion of ribs. And ice cream for dessert! Or maybe I should start with a soup?''

The reply wasn't necessary, she was smiling to herself, closer to so much wanted meal with each step. She couldn't have known about Orochimaru's different plan.

''I would like to stop by the tailor's shop first,'' he said.

''I can wait for you at the restaurant. I promise I will sit in the back and-''

''We won't be long.''

''But why? I practically begged you to buy that tunic and now you want more clothes?''

''That's exactly why I would like you to go with me.''

She made a disapproving sound, but it wasn't a no.

''Please.''

She followed him, sulking in silence.

They were the only customers in a small shop. Ino was preoccupied with looking at hats and other accessories while Orochimaru talked to the salesclerk. The older man went to the storage and returned carrying a piece of fabric on a hanger, protected with a transparent clothes cover.

The man waited for Orochimaru's comment who was waiting for Ino to notice the clothes were on the counter and ready for her examination.

''Take your time,'' the clerk said and disappeared in the storage. He probably had the experience with moody women, uninterested into shopping.

''Ahem,'' Orochimaru said, avoiding to yell Ino's name.

''What?'' she said, not looking at him. ''You found something?''

''I hoped you would tell me.''

Reluctantly she let go of the shirt she was checking out and walked up to him.

''I thought you bought everything you needed,'' she said, looking at him, not at the clothes. ''I am not even sure what-''

That was the moment her gaze dropped to the counter.

''Wow.''

Very slowly, since he was handling delicate fabric, Orochimaru took off the transparent cover. Ino didn't look away from the light pink kimono, gently petting the collar as if it were alive.

''Would you like to try it on?''

''M-me?'' she breathed. ''But why?''

''That's what people usually do at the tailor's shop.''

''I know, but this-''

''I certainly can't wear it, it's not my size.''

She chuckled meaning he was getting closer to seeing her in a kimono.

''There is a huge mirror to check yourself out,'' he said.

''What's the point? I can't afford it.''

''And who said the money has to be yours?''

''I can't take it. Or accept it.''

Shopping with Ino taught him a lot. She never ordered him to buy clothes, just try them on. Once he saw himself in the mirror, it seemed stupid not to purchase clothes that made him look good.

''All I am asking is to put it on.''

It worked.

While walking towards the mirror, Ino held the kimono in front if her, as if wearing it. The kimono had a traditional ornaments on the left shoulder as well as at the bottom and its collar and belt were made out of a red shiny fabric.

Ino took it off of the hanger and carefully put it on, on top of her own clothes. After she adjusted the belt, she observed herself in a full length mirror.

There was the expression Orochimaru waited to see all along. He caught himself smiling as well.

It fit perfectly.

The clerk peeked from the storage at some point, but returned to his hiding spot after Orochimaru signaled him they were not done.

''No, definitely no,'' Ino said, taking the kimono off and placing it back on counter. ''I can't let myself buy it right now.''

''But you do like it?''

''Like it?'' she repeated, done with readjusting her clothes. ''It's the most beautiful piece I have ever seen!''

''Okay,'' he said and folded the said piece.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

''You said you liked it,'' he replied, wrapping the clothes with the transparent cover.

''Yes, but I am not buying it.''

''It has already been paid for,'' he shrugged and headed to the exit with the packed kimono.

''What?'' he heard Ino's surprised scream coming from the store. ''What do you mean?'' she asked as she shut the door behind herself.

''I meant nothing,'' he replied, now walking by her side. ''Do you have room in your scrolls?

''Be serious for a moment. I can't take it.''

''I didn't bring you here and made you try it on so we could walk out empty-handed.''

''Okay, so you planned to buy me a kimono. I still can't take it.''

''Isn't your own ruined?'' he stopped walking. ''You took me shopping, why can't I return the favor?''

''Because it's too expensive! Picking clothes for you didn't cost me a thing!''

''Would it help if I say I got a huge discount?''

''How could you have gotten a discount? You entered that shop for the first time.''

''I have many connections.''

''Really?''

He didn't plan to get this far with explanations and reveal for how long he has been planning on this surprise present for her. Too bad the look on her face demanded a serious explanation or she might return the kimono. He couldn't let that happen.

''You know how I met your friend's husband, the one who brought you books and thread?''

''Kasumi? You met her husband?''

''Yeah, we hanged out during some activity and don't ask me how, we mentioned clothes and he praised this shop and-''

Orochimaru continued talking, but Ino was concentrated on the kimono in his hands.

''You went through all that trouble for me?''

''For the discount,'' he corrected her, but it didn't matter because Ino took out one of her scrolls.

''Before I agree to accept your present, we must also agree on what you are getting in return.''

''The chance to see you wearing it?''

''Orochimaru-sama.''

''Twice?''

''No,'' she shook her head, but took the kimono to store it. ''Something I can give you, or do for you or instead of you.''

''I suggest we discuss it over a meal.''

He didn't have to talk her into it, she was impatient to eat since they arrived.

Since she made up her mind about the food some time before, and he ordered the same as her, they could discuss the kimono.

''It can be one huge favor or more smaller ones,'' she said. ''Did you already think of something?''

He knew her enough to know she was a stubborn one, so he couldn't turn her down. Not now at least.

''I hate shopping,'' he said.

''I can show you the garbs you can buy in several stores back home. It will last half an hour.''

''I don't like discussions with Tsunade. Or missions of this kind.''

''The way you talk to Tsunade-sama brought you the mission of this kind. Unfortunately I can't become one of the best shinobi in Konoha's history.''

He smiled to that compliment.

''How about something I am good at? Do you need flowers?''

''No.''

''If you buy a potted plant, I can advise you how to take care of it. Long term favor.''

''I appreciate the idea, but I am absent too often.''

''Oh. Right.''

''Unless you want to come to my house and water it instead of me.''

''I thought you had a small laboratory in your house.''

''I do.''

''Are there snakes?''

He didn't have to answer. Ino forgot about the potted plant immediately. Luckily the food cheered her up.

Maybe she ran out of ideas, or maybe she was too hungry to think.

''I hate small talk,'' he said after she didn't suggest anything for awhile.

''Why would you hate small talk?'' she chuckled.

''I am bad at it. People are difficult and a great mystery to me.''

''If you think I can help you, I will gladly give you advice on dating.''

''I didn't ask for dating advice!''

''And what would you use tips on small talk for? And those nice clothes? I can't wait to start! What's your first question?''

''I attend a lot of meetings,'' he tried to explain the need for both small talk and nice clothes.

''So you are not going to wear your boring clothes to a boring meeting?''

He took a sip of his drink then asked much quieter than before: ''Don't you think I am too old for dating?''

''Are you serious?''

''Is that a no?''

Ino realized he didn't want this conversation to be heard, so she leaned forward.

''Weren't we just staying at the resort where nobody doubted our relationship?''

''That was a special kind of resort.''

''And weren't you called handsome? To your face?''

''I give up,'' he threw hands in the air as if surrendering.

''Good,'' Ino rubbed her hands together. ''Now shoot.''

He took another sip. He wasn't thrilled with her idea, but he had a dilemma or two.

''You mentioned women aren't interested in looks. What then, money?''

''Didn't you listen carefully? I don't remember mentioning expensive presents, but small gifts as a sign of appreciation and affection. If I am dating a guy who is loaded, but doesn't spend it to be with me or to make me happy, all of his money is worthless. If a poor guy succeeds to save some money to take me out every once in a while, it's way better. And if he's the busy one, but still finds the time for us, I will do my best to make that relationship work. He obviously cares about me when he tries that hard.''

''Ah, so it's the effort that counts.''

''You got it.''

''What about staying the night?''

''As if having sex or a sleepover?''

''First followed by the second,'' he explained.

''I would say it depends on the couple and the seriousness of a relationship. And don't forget the shifts! I hate staying overnight if I have to get up early.''

''I see.''

Ino waited for another question in vain. So far he was worse than the husbands. Maybe he was shy because they knew each other.

''And what do you search for in women?'' she asked.

''Understanding. And kindness.''

''So no great cooking skills or hot body?''

''In my not so various experience, great cooks rarely can brag about their figure, both men and women.''

She chuckled, agreeing.

''Besides, what are restaurants for?'' he said. ''And in my opinion, every woman has more attractive figure than any man, so it's pointless to be picky. Every woman is better looking than me.''

''And what about power?''

''Power?''

''Would you prefer kunoichi or a civilian?''

''A kunoichi would probably have more understanding for my work, but that doesn't necessarily mean we would get along better.''

''So it's irrelevant and I shouldn't give up on Uchiha brothers?''

''What?''

She chuckled to his shocked face.

''You said my skills could only be compared to the ones of the civilians and the smartest move was to date them.''

''I hoped you forgot about it,'' he muttered, staring at the empty plate.

''How could I forget our first day on a mission?'' she smiled. ''I was sleepy, but I remember you thought Kotetsu-kun was my boyfriend.''

''I am sure he would be flattered if you showed interest,'' he drank some water. ''Uchiha brothers too.''

''Both of them?''

''Both of them.''

And that was flattering enough to make her smile just like Orochimaru grinned when she had said he was forty-five.

''Okay, back to the subject,'' she said after he was silent for awhile. ''You are attending a meeting and-''

''Uchiha brothers might be there too.''

''Why are you telling me that?''

''I thought that was the subject.''

''No, the subject was you and your potential date,'' she sighed. ''Do women also attend meetings?''

''Yes.''

''Great! So when you spot the one you like, you-''

''Didn't I tell you who else is attending? I don't stand a chance.''

''If I remember correctly, Uchiha Itachi shouldn't date whoever he wants.''

''Well, that was my opinion, it doesn't-''

''Secondly, his father is the most terrifying father I have ever met.''

''I don't see what his father has to do with anything we mentioned.''

''Dating an heir always includes the family and you said relationships were complicated. Now imagine hundred times more complicated.''

''Oh. I see.''

''And the most important, the two of you probably wouldn't be interested into the same woman.''

''You never know,'' he shrugged.

''Anyway you live by yourself and-''

''And I have the whole place to myself,'' he interrupted.

''Exactly! You chat up a lady, get her a drink or a snack, and smoothly propose to continue conversation somewhere more private.''

''Is that a start of a romance novel you decided to write?''

''Orochimaru-sama, don't make fun of me! I am trying to help!''

''I don't remember the last time I went on a date. Or brought a lady to my place.''

''Yeah, because whenever you are in the mood for some company, you choose the easier way.''

''What's the easier way?''

''You know what it is, we quarreled about it. Sort of.''

She gave him a moment to remember what upset her about his private life.

''Right,'' he said, looking away from their table. ''You certainly have a good memory.''

''I thought about it, much more than I should, to try to understand your reasons.''

''I told you my reasons,'' he frowned. ''I don't have time.''

''Romance takes time. You can't approach it the same way you approach work, as a problem that needs to be solved.''

''How else?''

''In the end of the day, it shouldn't matter the final score, but how much you enjoyed getting there. Wouldn't it be better to spend an unforgettable month with the same woman, the one you truly care about, who understands you and likes you, and make love to her once, than to have a different woman every week and forget their names the next day? In the first case, you had sex once. Second, four times. Which seems better to you?''

''Ideally, to make love to the first woman four times,'' he said, playing with the napkin.

''You can't get that if you continue doing the same. You actually know how to talk to women. You are well-mannered, cultured, polite, now you finally have nice clothes. Nothing is stopping you.''

''And why do you care?''

''Because you are a nice guy.''

''I am a high paid mercenary. How does that make me a nice guy?''

''I am a low paid mercenary. Does that make me less or more nice than you?''

''Fair enough.''

''I won't question you any more, but if you think of something, feel free to visit me at the flower shop. I know you won't accept free flowers, but I can recommend them and give you a discount.''

Somewhere in between their conversation the waiter cleared their table and now they waited for a receipt.

''I am paying,'' Ino announced.

''You are not.''

''I must! I didn't help you one bit!''

''That doesn't mean you are obligated to pay.''

''Yes, it does.''

''We can split.''

''And I can return the kimono.''

Orochimaru stayed quiet in his seat while Ino was counting the money. When the waiter got to their table, she handed him the bills.

He thanked her then spoke to Orochimaru: ''You must be proud of your daughter. So young and already providing for the family, taking her father to the restaurant.''

Orochimaru muttered a response that wasn't a denial, his face not revealing emotions. On the other side of the table, Ino was furious! This narrow-minded waiter ruined all of her compliments and praising! She hoped Orochimaru didn't mutter a thanks either.

''His daughter?'' she asked, half laughing. ''Are we already so alike, as if related?''

Both waiter and Orochimaru stared at her in confusion.

''We are not a father and a daughter. We are a couple actually.''

''I see,'' the waiter found the floor interesting, reddening.

''It was another successful date and the next one is on him,'' Ino chuckled and took Orochimaru's hand. ''Maybe here, maybe somewhere else! See you!''

Having no other option, Orochimaru followed his currently fake girlfriend out of the restaurant. She didn't let go of him, so he clumsily walked next to her, aware he was redder than the waiter. Ino was clasping his palm so tightly he would have to use too much force to release himself, so they continued walking hand in hand.

She would probably let go of him as soon as they entered a different street.

She didn't.

The silence was also unusual. He decided to end it.

''You did that so I would feel better about myself and not give up on dating.''

Ino didn't reply, since he didn't ask a question, but her grimace was saying 'busted'.

''I will never find a date if you continue introducing yourself as my girlfriend.''

He took her shrug as 'sorry'.

Her grip didn't become less firm neither she spoke to explain the newest way of walking around. Since he wasn't the one who started it, it would be rude if he ended it, so he didn't. And so they left the town and far away from other people, Ino stopped walking and faced him.

''Did you hate this hand-in-hand walk?''

''No?''

''That means you can hold hands with your date too.''

He should have known the whole thing was a part of her advice! What else could it have been?

''Also I am sorry if I sometimes sound as if I am criticizing you.''

Wasn't she adorable? She was apologizing for trying to help him out. And she walked with him, hand in hand, proudly and confidently, as if it was the most ordinary walk in the world. And he was aware it wasn't. All those puzzled people staring at them confirmed they were not a usual couple, fake or not.

''We have to hurry, so I am going to let you go now,'' she announced and he got his palm back.

''It wasn't that bad,'' he said, smirking.

''And one more thing.''

''Yes?''

Same like in the morning, she placed her palm on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss.

Again on the cheek. Again he was shocked.

''Thank you for the kimono.''

She smiled briefly then turned to go. Like she said, there was still some distance they had to pass until dark.

Orochimaru stayed motionless, looking after her. Didn't she realize the thanks he wanted was accepting the present?

He ran to catch her up.


	15. Talkative strangers

**_Talkative strangers_**

Orochimaru's route led them to the client's estate quickly.

The sun was setting and Ino could admire the beautiful garden at the other part of the vast estate.

The man who introduced himself as a client's assistant, and was now leading them through the mansion, noticed Ino fell behind, staring at the garden.

''The mistress collects rare orchids,'' he explained. ''She is very proud of her collection.''

''Can we see it?'' Ino whispered to her partner.

''Would Imoto-san allow us to see the rare flowers?'' Orochimaru asked on Ino's behalf.

''I can mention it, so maybe I can give you a tour before dinner.''

Ino tried to thank Orochimaru, but his mind was preoccupied with the newest arrangement.

''Dinner?''

''The master intends to hear about the resort over dinner.''

''We have all written down,'' Orochimaru said. ''He can read it in peace as soon as we leave and-''

''Nonsense,'' the client interrupted.

They were in the middle of the hallway on the way to the study. Imoto must have been at the other part of the house and heard their conversation.

''You are my guests and I insist you stay and dine with me and my wife. She is also interested to hear your impressions,'' he smiled widely as he approached. ''I appreciate your effort to write it all down, but there is no paper that can reveal your tone of voice or your feelings, am I right?''

They were silent. The client was right.

''The dinner is not ready yet, sir,'' the assistant said. ''Madame expressed the wish to see the garden.''

''Oh yes, good idea! Take her there and I will take the gentleman to the library.''

Like Orochimaru feared, library was a code for alcohol. Sure, the big room with plenty of books was impressive, but it didn't pass more than thirty seconds he heard the glass clinking.

''Aperitif, before the dinner?''

''Okay.''

Orochimaru took the glass with a golden drink in it. Its scent was similar to other bitter liquors he tasted.

''My cousin imports it,'' the master of the house said, pouring himself another glass. ''Very good for stomach.''

Orochimaru smiled briefly and gulped the glass content.

''How did you and your wife meet?''

Imoto's voice was cheerful, as if truly interested to hear it.

Orochimaru put down the glass, refused another filling and remembered how much Ino resented the story about her deceased mother. He chose the truth this time.

''Through a mutual friend,'' he simply said.

''Sounds interesting,'' the client continued staring at him.

''Well not really. She was my friend and her teacher.''

''Oh a set up,'' the client concluded.

Orochimaru wanted to deny it, but decided to be quiet. It was all fake anyway.

''Did she like you right away?''

Now Orochimaru laughed.

''No.''

''But you did charm her, eh?'' Imoto winked at him.

He sure did. By attacking her, putting her down, mocking her, yelling at her. Despite all, she was assuring him he was worthy of love and a better catch than Uchiha Itachi.

''Yeah,'' Orochimaru stared at the floor.

''And how do you get along in bed?''

These kind of questions were the reason Orochimaru hated small talk.

''Excuse me?''

''I mean, are you working on a baby?''

Not again.

Why did he have to discuss the non-existent sexual relationship with Ino with the unknown men? Was it normal for married men, because he never discussed his private thoughts with his friends and he definitely wasn't about to start!

''We are not in a rush to have a child,'' he said. ''We are not at home much at the moment.''

''So you will have children when your wife retires? Or both of you?''

How was he supposed to know? He wasn't married!

At least Ino was enjoying herself, he hoped.

And the truth was Ino was admiring flowers for awhile. She was left alone and she walked around different vases and smelled the exotic-looking flowers. When she approached the central spot, where a magnificent orchid was placed, she wasn't alone any more.

''Pretty, isn't it?''

The question came from a short curvy woman wearing a long purple dress. There was a huge golden ring on each one of her fingers and massive earrings matched a jeweled necklace. Her dark hair was gathered in a bun, same like Ino was wearing it at the resort, and Ino guessed she was the mistress.

''Beautiful,'' Ino agreed. ''Your garden is bigger than some botanical gardens I visited.''

The woman walked up to Ino; she reached Ino's chin and her stance was similar as her husband's. She was having a light make up, but she couldn't have been much older than Ino.

''I received this one for my last birthday.''

Ino considered asking about her age, but it seemed rude. What difference did it make if she was twenty or twenty-two if she had a loving husband? And he must have loved her, the proof was the size of this garden!

''How long have you been collecting rare flowers?''

''Since forever. I brought all of them with me after I got married.''

''Oh. That makes you-''

''Also rich, yes,'' she interrupted.

''I meant to say an experienced florist,'' Ino said, smiling weakly.

''Oh,'' the woman said then chuckled. ''I'm sorry, I met a lot of unpleasant people over the years, so I assumed your comment must be related to my fortune. I apologize for my assumption.''

''Don't worry about it.''

''To tell you the truth, I wasn't thrilled to have unknown people at dinner tonight, but you seem okay, impressed with my flowers and all.''

''Thanks. I guess.''

''I say we officially meet. My name is Midoriko.''

''I'm Ino.''

''Ladies,'' the assistant's voice interrupted, ''the dinner will be served in couple of minutes.''

''Thank you, we will join the men in a moment,'' Midoriko said.

''I didn't know we were staying for dinner, should I change?'' Ino asked, pointing at her clothes.

''If you feel comfortable in these clothes, I don't mind if you wear them,'' Midoriko shrugged. ''Will your husband approve it?''

Ino hoped Orochimaru wouldn't bring up the clothes at all. She had nothing different to wear.

''We have been travelling all day, so these are the most convenient,'' Ino explained. ''At the resort, I wore dresses like yours.''

''Okay,'' Midoriko said. ''Now tell me, what's your husband like?''

On their way to the dinning hall, Ino answered all of Midoriko's questions. Luckily this was the last day of mission and Ino was looking forward to stop lying to people.

Their seats awaited them next to their husbands' and opposite of one another.

The host stood up to greet the ladies.

''Here comes my beautiful wife,'' he said, smiling widely and kissing Midoriko's palms. ''Orochimaru-san, may I introduce my wife, Midoriko-chan?''

Orochimaru nodded respectfully, not interrupting the host.

''Did you take a stroll in the garden, darling?''

''Yes, I did. In fact, Ino and I admired our orchids.''

''Oh did you? How nice. Please be seated, our dinner is ready.''

First they were served the soup followed with a huge platter of meat, different side dishes and salads.

''So how was the food at the resort? Was it various? Were the portions big enough?''

''It wasn't the food, but the service,'' Ino muttered.

''What did you say? Speak up so we can hear you,'' Midoriko said.

Ino glanced at Orochimaru who nodded to her pleading gaze.

''Yes, you can talk freely here,'' Midoriko said, glaring at Orochimaru.

''Oh no, it wasn't like that!'' Ino said to explain the misunderstanding. ''He didn't give me a permission to talk.''

''Then what?'' Midoriko asked.

''You see, one of my flaws is including too many unnecessary details while retelling something, and I would hate to bother you and-''

''Don't worry, we will interrupt you. And ask many questions about the resort,'' Midoriko said.

''Very well,'' Ino smiled and that marked the start of a conversation that lasted through the entire dinner.

Ino mentioned, by herself or as an answer to the hostess, slow staff, boring activities, instructors, ducklings, separation of couples, lack of diversity, no alcohol nor socializing with other guests.

''So you wouldn't recommend this resort?'' Imoto asked.

''Not to a couple who likes to spend time together,'' Ino said.

''So you like being together meaning you are freshly married,'' Imoto chuckled. ''Does that mean you wait for the other to wake up in the morning?''

''Yes.''

''No.''

The married for real couple didn't comment their guests' different replies.

''I thought if we usually do,'' Orochimaru explained.

''And I thought if we waited for one another this morning,'' Ino added.

''But you do share the bed?''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''I had bedding in mind,'' Orochimaru elaborated their opposite answers. ''We would fight for the blanket, so we have one each.''

''Or more than one. I am always cold,'' Ino added and smiled.

''As long as you share the bedroom,'' the host said. ''A couple of months ago an interior designer tried to convince me to sleep in a separate bedroom, can you imagine that? He said it would be better for my health, if nobody disturbed my sleep.''

''I agree you should get enough rest,'' Midoriko jumped in, ''but I would spend the night wondering if you went to bed, if you were snoring or had a bad dream.''

''And aren't you the most beautiful sight to wake up to?'' Imoto said, clasping his wife's palm.

The fake couple remained motionless and silent. They couldn't participate in the conversation. They were not a couple neither they were accustomed to affectionate behavior.

''You will have to excuse my husband, he always gets carried away,'' Midoriko said. ''If this resort is as bad as it sounds, we would have probably been kicked out because of the highly inappropriate behavior.''

''In my opinion, you don't need to visit the resort. You are perfectly happy this way,'' Ino said.

''Well yes, but it became monotonous, so we are exploring the possibilities.''

''You can always travel, just not stay at the resorts,'' Ino said.

''Speaking of travelling, we should get going,'' Orochimaru said. ''Thank you for inviting us-''

''Nonsense, you are staying the night,'' Midoriko said. ''We cannot send you away at this hour.''

''We are accustomed to travel at all times and under different conditions,'' Ino said.

''I couldn't care less if you are. We invited you and you will be our guests. It's so rare occasion to have pleasant company.''

''We appreciate your offer, but the schedule-''

''I will send a note to your superior,'' Imoto interrupted Orochimaru. ''And include generous tip for your excellent services.''

Ino was suppressing laughter, aware Orochimaru would agree to whatever if it meant Tsunade's good mood. Being her husband for another evening wasn't that bad.

''If you are tired, you can go to your bedroom, it is already prepared for you. If you are not, we would like you to join us in the drawing room.''

Midoriko suggested playing cards, her husband naturally agreed and the guests didn't care since there was no interrogation.

The evening turned out unexpectedly entertaining, the women winning every single game, lots of laughing and friendly teasing with total strangers.

At some point the hostess mentioned getting some sweet snacks. Ino gladly joined her and the men were left alone.

''When did you notice I am letting my wife win?'' Imoto asked.

''Right away. She is not a talented player.''

''The win doesn't mean anything to me, but makes her happy. Why would I take it away?''

''Exactly,'' Orochimaru agreed.

That also reminded him of the time Ino was sick, so he let her win to make her feel a bit better.

''And I am not the only one who prefers a happy wife,'' the host smiled. ''I saw you picked the finest pieces of meat for your wife.''

Orochimaru didn't say anything because that was true. He tried the same with sea food and that ended terribly. This was his second chance.

''And the way she smiles when you look at her,'' Imoto said. ''I guess I am trying to say I am glad I met another happy couple.''

It seemed Orochimaru wasn't so bad at pretending to be Ino's husband after all.

Back in the kitchen Ino and Midoriko shared a portion of the fruit salad with ice cream. Midoriko served it by herself to not bother the staff, so they were alone.

''Your husband really doesn't talk much,'' she said.

''I told you,'' Ino mumbled, having another bite of a fruit salad.

''And you do talk a lot.''

''It wouldn't work differently.''

''I noticed,'' Midoriko held a spoon, ''neither of you commented on my mother-in-law's behavior when I brought it up. Do you get along with yours?''

''Um,'' Ino mixed a bit of ice cream, ''my husband's parents died when he was very young.''

''Oh no, I am so sorry! I will apologize to him too.''

''No, wait, you don't have to. I will pass it on,'' Ino assured her.

''I had no idea.''

''You couldn't have known.''

''But he is happy now, he has you.''

''I guess.''

Maybe Midoriko said it as a part of an apology or maybe she truly thought they appeared happy. Either way, Ino felt bad for lying. And it wasn't her fault the client assumed they were married for real! How would this happily married couple treat them if they knew the truth?

''Maybe your husband's childhood is the reason you don't have children yet.''

''Excuse me?''

Maybe she was rich and spoke her mind all the time, but this was not a topic you bring up the first time you meet somebody!

''I am sorry, I have no right to know or ask,'' Midoriko said, preoccupied with her spoon. ''I thought we were well connected and-''

''It's private,'' Ino cut her off. She stopped herself from adding 'and none of your business'.

''Sorry.''

Then Ino remembered Midoriko had complained about meeting the unpleasant people. Maybe she has been asked even worse questions and didn't know which one was too intimate. And she couldn't risk the client scolds her or Orochimaru.

''And your husband adores you,'' Ino said to redirect conversation to Midoriko. ''We won three times in a row because of him.''

''Yeah, that's probably because he grew up with three older sisters. I may appear as demanding, since I am the only child, but I know he enjoys pampering me.''

''I think it's sweet.''

''Almost like this ice cream!''

They both chuckled and finished the rest of the dessert.

When they returned to their husbands, Orochimaru was shuffling cards and Imoto waiting. As soon as he saw his wife, he went to greet her. Again.

''Did you have enough dessert, darling?''

''I did. And so did our guest,'' Midoriko looked at Ino.

''It was delicious,'' Ino said.

''If our guests will excuse me, I feel a bit tired,'' Imoto said. ''Will you show them their room?''

''Of course, whenever they decide to go to sleep.''

''Actually,'' Orochimaru spoke, ''we are leaving first thing in the morning. Before dawn,'' he added.

''We certainly delayed your return, but we had a nice time having you over,'' Imoto said.

''Thank you,'' Ino and Orochimaru said in unison.

''I wish you a safe trip and good night,'' Imoto said and left them with Midoriko.

''If you don't mind, I would lead you to your room now. It has a separate bathroom, exclusively for you, as well as additional blankets and pillows.''

They followed the hostess upstairs and to the end of the hallway.

''This is the quietest part of the mansion, far away from staff's rooms. If you need anything, Makoto will be at your service, he is on call tonight. If you need breakfast, I will arrange it now and-''

''Thank you for your hospitality, but that won't be necessary. We can't cause you more inconvenience,'' Orochimaru said.

''In that case, I wish you good night as well as the safe trip home.''

''Thank you,'' Ino said. ''And good night.''

The room they got was almost as big as the apartment at the resort.

Ino immediately checked the private bathroom and turned her happy face to Orochimaru.

''It has a bathtub!''

He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

''I suppose you will be the first one to shower?''

''Will you fall asleep while I get ready?''

''I was serious about leaving before dawn. Don't you want to get some sleep?''

''But I didn't have a bath ever since we left home!''

''Do what you like,'' he gave up. ''If I become too tired, I will shower before we go.''

''Okay,'' Ino said and shut the door.

Despite the room's size, the bed was way smaller than the one at the resort. A married couple would have enough space while sharing it, so Orochimaru was considering sleeping on a couch. There were two of them, as well as the pair of armchairs, shelves with books, paintings and different decorations. The house could be turned into a hotel easily.

''Damn it,'' he heard Ino's voice from the bathroom. That reminded him to make the room soundproof, just in case.

''Everything okay in there?''

''Everything's fine!'' she replied then he heard the water running.

The couch was comfortable enough, but there was no right illumination for reading there. Orochimaru checked the said by himself when he picked one of the books. He didn't like the idea of reading on the bed, but that was the only solution since there were lamps on the night stands.

The water wasn't running for awhile now, but that also could mean Ino was having a bubble bath, not that her shower routine was close to an end.

With that thought, Orochimaru adjusted pillows and sat up on the bed, ready for some light reading before sleep.

He was on the second paragraph on the first page when more light came from the bathroom.

''Oh so you will take the bed,'' Ino chuckled.

''Done already?'' he asked, not raising his gaze from the page.

''Yeah, I hurried a bit. You are right, it's better to sleep longer.''

Orochimaru muttered something as a response, his eyes focused on the text before him. Ino didn't say anything, but he lost concentration when he heard opening and closing of the dresser.

He lifted his gaze and saw his partner carrying more pillows and blankets.

Also he noticed her pajamas were different. The blue and white stripped shirt was paired up with a light blue pants.

''What happened to a comic book character?''

''I forgot to take it from the resort.''

''And why are you putting bedding on that couch? I wanted to use the other one.''

''This was unplanned,'' she sad, plumping the pillow, ''and you have suffered enough on the couch. I will take this one and you can have the bed to yourself.''

Orochimaru found it strange, but so was the entire day, so he didn't comment.

''Are you done with the bathroom?''

''Uh-huh.''

''Then I shall change into my ugly pajamas.''

He put the book back on its place and headed to the bathroom.

Instead of a familiar fragrance of Ino's shampoo, Orochimaru smelled plain soap. He didn't care about her products, but is was unusual.

Ino was fast tonight, but he was faster and found her still awake. She didn't seem sleepy, wrapped in a blanket in a way only her head was visible.

It sure was nice of her to offer him bed, but last night not only they shared it, they slept back to back. And now he couldn't even see her. The couch she chose was turned toward the other couch and the wall, not toward the bed. Which was why he would have picked the other one, to watch over her. This way the back of the couch was like a border between them.

''Hey,'' Orochimaru peeked over the back cushions.

Ino was turned toward the other couch, so she rolled on her back to look at him.

''Hey,'' she said.

He didn't miss she pulled the blanket towards her neck.

''Did something happen?''

''No, why do you think that?''

''You are sleeping on the couch.''

''It seems unfair I get the bed every time,'' she chuckled.

He perched on the back cushions before asking what really bothered him.

''I guess the bed is not big enough for both of us.''

Ino now turned to him, propped herself on one elbow, holding onto blanket with her other hand.

''It is smaller,'' she said.

''Last night we slept back to back.''

''Well yeah, but-''

''And we used a single blanket,'' he interrupted.

She didn't say anything. Or looked at him.

''Don't get this wrong, I am not suggesting you join me in the bed.''

Now she looked at him, puzzled. That came out very wrong.

''Ahem, you know what I wanted to say,'' he said, looking at the ceiling. ''All I am asking for is the explanation for this sleeping arrangement which is total opposite from the one at the resort.''

''If you want to sleep the same way as the last night,'' she sat up, ''why don't you just say so?''

She let go of the blanket and her pajamas got revealed. The different pajamas.

''You left the apartment in a rush, didn't you?''

''I don't know, I just left, okay?'' she exhaled. ''But I left you a note,'' she added.

''Right. A note.''

She had written a note then left the apartment. The forgotten pajamas meant it happened in a rush. Thanks to the note, he knew she wouldn't return to the apartment. Was it possible she had known he needed some privacy? Could it be she woke up because of another scratching incident?

''What?'' she said because he kept staring at her.

But there was only one blanket.

Oh no.

He raised himself to get away from her. Immediately.

''What's wrong?'' she peeked over the cushions.

He turned her his back and held a palm on his forehead, thinking.

''Did I or did I not wake you up this morning?''

''Why does it matter? I had enough sleep and-''

''I did, didn't I?'' he interrupted, still not looking at her.

''So what if you did?'' she laughed, but without humor.

''So what?'' he repeated and turned around to face her. She was still sitting on the couch and all he could see was a small part of her face that wasn't covered with her hair. ''Last night you suggested we sleep closer than ever and now you are on the other side of the room. I want to know how I woke you up because I doubt it was snoring.''

''You are overreacting.''

''Damn right I am overreacting! You left me alone only once and we both know why. Now tell me what happened.''

Her eyes were hidden behind the long locks. She took a strand of her hair to play with it before she spoke.

''Well, I was asleep, but it wasn't a deep sleep or anything,'' she let go of the strand and took another one, ''and you kind of hugged me.''

''Kind of?''

''Well, yeah, it wasn't tight or anything, you just put your arm around me.''

That meant they weren't lying back to back. Between two other positions there was bad and worse.

''Since you have never done anything alike, I thought you were trying to wake me up, you know, gently.''

Why would he do that? He honestly hoped she had gotten up at that moment.

''I turned my head to you to let you know I was already awake and my hair must have tickled you and you kind of stretched and-''

So she was lying with her back to him. He was hugging her. Then he stretched meaning he moved. Towards her.

Damn it all.

Now Ino must have knelt on the couch, her apologetic face was saying how traumatizing it had been.

''It doesn't matter, it wasn't your fault!''

''Really? Was there someone else rubbing against you?''

''But you were asleep!''

''If I hadn't been, it would have been a harassment!''

''But really, it wasn't-''

''I don't want to hear it!''

He had enough of 'it's not a big deal' the first time. He wasn't in the mood to know if it was big or not in a sentence related to his erection. Not now when she felt it!

''This kind of situations are the reason why I didn't want to go on a mission with you!''

Having said that, he turned of the lights.

The complete dark didn't help him calm down, but having the lights on would only prolong the discussion. Ino would try to convince him it wasn't his fault while he would continue imagining how she must have felt, now and this morning. Leaving the room wasn't an option since the client believed they were happily married. He couldn't screw that up too.

The couch made a squeaking noise, so he assumed Ino lied down.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered.

Now it was good he couldn't see her.

Of course she was disgusted and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

No wonder she didn't want to tell him. Now this day looked completely different. She kissed him, twice! And held hands with him and introduced herself as his girlfriend!

Oh no.

The kimono.

Every time she would see it, she would remember this disturbing morning and the creep who gifted it to her. Nice guy, right. They always rub against female acquaintances. And without their consent! A disgusting pervert, that's what he was.

She should burn the damn thing. He wouldn't blame her.

Ino stared at the ceiling, but since it was dark, she mostly paid attention to Orochimaru's breathing to figure out how angry he was. She should have expected this kind of reaction from him. After all, he was pretty upset after she witnessed his scratching/stroking. Now she felt much worse, not because she learned what exactly he had scratched/stroked, but because she lied to him.

It really wasn't his fault.

He had put his arm around her, that part was true. What happened afterwards was because she leaned into him.

In her defense, she thought he was awake! A wise woman would first check if the man was awake then give him a signal with her body movement. She foolishly hoped he gathered courage to let her know he considered her attractive and wanted to cuddle with her. Or something more. Only he was asleep and she was the violator.

Now the bed made a sound as if someone sat on it. If he would turn the lights on, that would be a good sign.

She heard a rustling of the bedding as if he lied down. The light situation remained unchanged.

Should she apologize? If somebody was to blame, it was her. He never wanted to be near her, let alone share the bed with her. And use a single blanket!

''Good night.''

Her childish voice made it sound like a question. He didn't reply.

That was the real her, Orochimaru thought. Trying to make everything right.

This was all his fault.

If he had remained hostile and continued sleeping on the bed, they wouldn't have had a reason for this discussion!

Ino was cute and naive, just like little kittens are, and he was convinced he appeared scary and unfriendly enough to discourage her attempts to get closer to him.

Only she didn't give up. Kittens never do.

They are persistent to catch the dog's tail, ignoring the dog's size or character. And like any dog, he accepted her because he got used to what was annoying at first. And now he missed it. Missed her. Already.

How long would it take him to forget this mission ever happened and the most sincere conversations he had with her and the intimate thoughts they shared?

What would he do differently if she had told him about this morning's incident? Would they have been home by now? Would he have bought a present and hold hands with her? It didn't matter because she decided not to tell him. Just get away.

Maybe it was for the best. That way he wasn't fantasizing about a different scenario and that was the one where he had been awake and she in the mood for cuddling with him.

He cleared his throat to sound harsh.

''Good night.''

It made Ino smile. He wasn't as angry as she thought. It didn't go the way she wanted either, but they would be home by tomorrow night anyway.

In her head, there were two scenarios.

In the first one Orochimaru would never find out and that would be it.

The second one was resembling to what happened, but she expected more questions so she could admit in the end she leaned into him! Now when she witnessed how disgusted he was by only thinking about it, she gave up on telling the entire truth.

How could she tell him? He didn't see her that way. She kissed him on the cheek, twice, and he didn't do as much as hug her! In the park, he could have, if for nothing, then to appear as a happy husband. She brought up the blanket too, to make sure if he had used hers on purpose, so she would snuggle up to him. It seemed as a perfect excuse for turning around and spoon with her, what actually happened, but it wasn't intentional.

His behavior wasn't a problem. Her heart was.

He was a professional, a gentleman, her partner for the mission. She started to like him, but the feeling obviously wasn't mutual. If it had been, they would have been sharing the king size bed. Not wearing their pajamas.


End file.
